Wrong Choice
by CerysLahote
Summary: Isobel from two different tribes has come to La Push to help her Grandma but when she meets an old friend and her imprint will her secrets unravel. And what happens when the Supernatural Hunters that have been after her family for generations come to town? First Fanfiction. BEEN RE-EDITED!
1. Reunited

**Chapter 1 **

_I wish I knew what the time was, it's so dark but there's a noise next to me like a dog of some kind. If only I could rewind the past… change the mistakes I made I wouldn't be in this situation. The ache burns in my chest that means I'm far away from… him. The chains round my naked body pulled as if I'm supposed to go somewhere maybe escape but the gods aren't happy with me today as they go in for the attack…_

* * *

The white house in front of me screams expensive as I drop my bags at the front door of my new house. The large white front door opens wide revealing the bright hallway with a large family table and chairs next to the curved stairs.

The walls painted light creamy brown to lighten the house even more as an open doorway leads the big wooden kitchen, centered in the middle a huge island with breakfast stoles. A fireplace warms the living room which has my 60 inch 3d TV hung on the wall surrounded by three, three seated brown sofas, a coffee table in the middle and a large armchair in the corner of the two sofas.

The other door in the living room lead back to the hallway where the stairs were to go up the 3 storied house.

The landing walls are a light brown/orange colour and the carpet a shade darker then the walls, 6 doors lead off 1 a bathroom, 4 guest rooms and a large storage cupboard, it leads off into a corner were there were more stairs going up to the 3rd floor.

My bedroom was the master bedroom the wall over the enormous red bed was bright blood red colour, the other walls were a shiny white, two white lights huge on ever side of the bed brightening the cloudy afternoon sky. A sofa and table was near the window overlooking the 4 acre outside pool as the white blinds were up lightening the room even more.

The 4 acre garden had a 1 mile private path going towards the La Push beach as the rest of the garden was surrounded by forest and an innocent swing bench was on the porch.

The house phone interrupted the tour of my new La Push house…

"Hello?" I answered putting my sweet voice on

"Is that Isobel Foxe? It's about your Grandmother Mrs Foxe" The female voice on the other side of the phone

"Yes Isobel is speaking. Is it okay to come and pick her up? What are the results?" I asked due to my Grandma Dianne living in La push and being in hospital for a liver transplant

"You can come and pick her up now, Miss Foxe. The results are clear she's fine the transplant went well"

"Okay Thank You. I'll be over at the hospital straight away"

Grabbing my black 6 inch heels and hand bag I made my way to my yellow Chevy Camaro **(A/N Bumblebee's car in transformers) **and drove to forks hospital. I moved to La Push because I'm half Quileute, thanks to my dad but I'm also a full blood witch as well which makes life so much complicated. My Grandma has just moved to Forks a month ago as I was always travelling with work as I'm a singer and guitarist but I've now bought a house in La Push thanks to the Quileute elder Billy Black who is the only one apart from my twin sister, Amber and Grandma that knows what I am.

"Isobel Foxe to see Dianne Foxe" I said to the blonde receptionist who eyed my skinny red jeans, tight black vest top and high heels in envy.

I get that a lot as I have curves in the right places and a flat stomach. Don't forget my six-pack as well thanks to changing to a wolf I have muscles but there not huge but are slightly noticeable. My size D breasts normal get looked at a lot as I have a very curvy waist that makes them look bigger then a D but I'm not complaining.

"Room 46. Down the corridor, turn right, then another right and it should be somewhere down that corridor" she said eyes staying on my arse as I walked away muttering a thanks to the unhelpful receptionist.

Turning right the doors went past 18,19,20.… until I took I wrong turn and ended up facing no other than Billy Black and the 10 wolves. What the fuck are they doing in the hospital? Checking the doors they read 30,31,32 … great I'm going the right way but that means walking past my secret "brothers" that don't know I'm the lone white wolf they've been chasing this week.

"Isobel?" Billy said as I walked towards them, his face is curious as I came closer to the pack.

"Hey Billy" I waved heading straight past them but stopped in my tracks from his next question.

"What you doing here, Isobel. Aren't you suppose to be at your new house?" Billy asked rolling his wheel chair to my frozen form

"I'm here to pick up my Grandma" I answered simply as the pack gathered round eyebrows raised.

"Oh give Mrs Foxe my best"

"Will do, Billy" walking away I'm stopped again as one of the wolves repeated my name.

"Isobel Foxe?" The deep familiar voice called as turned around biting on my tongue to stop the growl from escaping. Looking at the familiar voice his dark brown eyes held mine pulling me back to my child past when I came to La Push to visit my Grandma.

"Sam Uley?" Checking him over his low cutoff's showed his v and 8 pack as none of the wolves wore a T-Shirt except Leah Clearwater. He took two strides to me pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Omg, it's been to long, Isobel. God I've missed you… it's been 7 year" Sam whispered in to my ear as I chuckled into the crook of his neck. "7 years without my best friend" Pulling me arms length as he grabbed my hands he continued talking a goofy grin spread on his face " We so need to catch up… is it true you live here now?"

"Yeah I live here now, my grandma needs full time care now so I moved here" I grinned back as he pulled me back into a big huge "Sorry, but I really need to go and get my Grandma. I promise we will catch up sometime"

"Yep I'll remember that promise but before you go ill introduce you to everyone else" Keeping me to his side we faced the confused faces " Everyone this is my best friend Isobel Foxe, Isobel this is Jacob Black, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Colin Littlesea, Brady Fuller and Paul Lahote." Pointing everyone out I smiled at everyone but my eyes lingered on Paul as HE hold me to earth now, not gravity…. Shit! I just fucking imprinted.

Smiling I ripped my eyes away as a growl came from Sam next to me but my eyes traveled to Billy who is smiling brightly between me and Paul. With my wolf hearing I heard my Grandma coming down the corridor in a wheelchair, Sam's arm is still over my shoulder and Paul was still staring at me as my Grandma was pulled next to me by a nurse.

"I believe you know what to do now, Miss Foxe?" The fake blonde nurse asked searching me up and down shaking her head slightly

"Yep I believe I do, take her home let her sleep, cook for her, change her all that" I smirked as the nurse whispered that only my wolf hearing could hear 'stupid slag'

"Okay here you go" With that she left as I smirked after her as she tripped up. I laughed making her turn back glaring at me.

"See something you like?" The nurse shouted her hands in fists ready to punch as I continued laughing, her thoughts filled my mind:

What the fuck is that slag laughing at she seriously is asking for a fight but I'd get fire… she's not worth it…. But she's just made me trip up in front of 8 fit guys and her… But fuck she's fit!

"I don't like women sorry, baby" I smirked as she stood open-mouthed at what I said.

"How did… you know?" she stuttered taking steps backwards

"Oh that your bisexual. Oh the way eyed both me and the guys but hey it's are secret" I winked as she ran off down the corridor, smirking I turned round, faced with a pissed off Grandma. "What?!"

"That was not very nice, Isobel. That girl was very nice to me! What if you were bisexual, would you like that to happen to you?" My Grandma glared as the boys chuckled but silenced as I shot them a glare 'if only looks could kill'

"Firstly I don't like women so that wouldn't happen to me. Secondly my best friend is gay remember so don't even say I'm homophobic, Thirdly I'm cooking your meals until you can go back to your house" I said as her face feel to a smirk.

"Oh okay you got your point across. So are you going to cook your famous Calzone? Or pasta with your home-made garlic bread?" My Gran said licking her lips as I smiled, God my Gran and food!

"Calzone today, Grandma and then my Victoria sponge after" I giggled as the guy's stomachs rumbled.

"Yummy, then come on girl get a move on!" my Gran ordered then her eyes fell on Sam's arm around me "Sam Uley haven't seen you in a while good to see you, you look… good but my Isobel isn't ready for a relationship at the moment so hands off!" My Gran shouted as Sam stood in shock, mouth hanging open as everyone else laughed at my Grandma and Sam "Right, I think I got my point across so come on Isobel I can't wait to eat and see your house"

Giggling I move behind my Grandma to push her wheel as I hugged Sam goodbye and waved to everyone else.

"Oh Sam, this is my number call me if you have time or if you want to catch up" Handing a piece of card with my email, house phone and mobile phone on to him I walked away feeling my imprints eyes on me as I walked away only to be stopped outside by a waiting Billy Black.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Isobel. What time do you want me over?" Billy asked as I helped my Gran in to my car "You know to talk about your tribe, parents and pass all that"

"Oh yeah sorry Billy just forgot about it but yeah come over about 12 I'll make us lunch" I smiled hugging Billy as he's become a close friend/father figure since I met him a month ago. "But it might take a while so I guess I'll do tea as well"

"Oh.. You don't have to do that, Isobel! I can cook myself… But I wouldn't mind trying your cooking" Billy blushed as a grinned back at him

"Right so 12 it is" Waving I drove home to fast for my grandma's liking...

* * *

Lifting her and the wheelchair through the door I placed them in the living room as I set to work on the Calzone (Folded pizza).

My Grandma ate it all in a matter of minutes as I finished my pile of food I teleported us to one of the guest rooms. The room had 1 purple wall above the king size bed and the 3 other walls were white, it was half the size of the master bedroom but still large. Tucking her sheets over my Gran's sleepy form, I headed to my room turning the shower on in the brown tiled en-suite. Showering I let the warm water fall over my tense muscles as I thought about what I was going to tell Billy tomorrow…

I had a normal life until I was 15 when my parents decided to move to England, Manchester where our family came from and our tribe. I left many friends behind one being Sam Uley who was my closest by far, I made new friends in the tribe one being my gay friend Dorset, yeah weird name I know but it's a tribe name.

Learning about the ways of my tribe (Equals) about what we are, what we do, how we started and why we are here. I remember the day like yesterday:

_Flashback of 6 years ago_

"Baby's we need you both to listen very carefully to what were about to say to you. Please understand and keep an open mind" My mum said sitting on the couch with dad opposite talking to me and my twin sister, Amber.

"Right first you should know first that the legends about the Equals are true everything is true Vampires, Werewolves, Angels, Fairies and witches. Please let me finish before you speak, Isobel. The reason we moved to your home time and the tribes town was because we were becoming at rise of being found out by the tribe named the Quileute's they are werewolves or what they like to be called wolf shifters" My dad said stroking my mums back as if to stop his anger. "You both are witches as well as wolf shifters because your mum and I are both from the Equals tribe but my dad your grandfather was a full blood Quileute so the jean has been past through generations"

"Isobel, you've already realized your different because you have already changed to you wolf form and is also starting to gain your powers. Amber, you haven't changed yet but will do in time I guaranty it, the same with your powers." My mum said "All are family but your aunt has witch powers but we believe from the prophesy that you, Isobel will be a very power witch and your wolf is bigger than a full size male horse so it's obvious that you will be next alpha when your father stops phasing or dies"

"Is there anything else you want to tell us, mother?" I asked after 5 minutes of silence

"Yes. There is also something called imprinting. It's hard to explain but it's like when you find your soul mate you'll become anything for them friend, sister or lover and you'd do anything for them. It's like love at first sight but much more stronger and it's like they hold you to the earth not gravity. Your dad and me imprinted on each other that makes the bond even stronger than normal" My mother said staring lovingly at my dad as he smiled back but was interrupted by my little brother crying from upstairs

"Sorry but I need to have time alone to think this through" Amber muttered running outside into the woods

"So the legends about were here to keep peace between supernatural's is true? Also the one about we hate vampires?" I asked as my dad looked at me waiting for me to ask questions

"Yes it's true also the legend about the white wolf. And if I'm correct your wolf colour is pure white?" My dad answered

"Yes it is pure white no other colour on my fur." Thinking about the legends it clicked why the white wolf was so famous and important.

"Shit… I'm the white wolf, I mean THE white wolf. The one that meant to protect the tribe and be the rightful alpha of the pack and never age" I whispered head in my hands as my dad came to sit next to me rubbing my back

"Yes, daughter, you are The White Wolf and until you are ready and learn to control your powers and skills I will stay alpha."

_End of flashback_

Pulling a towel round my waist, I dried quickly due to the wolf heat and left my hair to dry natural as I wiped the ruined make up off my face. Styling my hair so it dried right I feel on the bed thinking of what my mum said about my friends in the tribe

_Flashback 1 day after other flashback_

Amber returned 9 o'clock at night yesterday and said she was fine with everything and apologized about running off and went to bed when everyone followed. Making Breakfast in the morning with mum I asked about my new friends and what they were

"All your friends have a gift like lets take Dorset for example; He changes in to a tiger and has the gift to make people forget stuff. I on the other hand am just a healing witch and your dad changes into a Quileute horse size wolf and doesn't have a gift so it depends on the person, Isobel." My mum said putting a large plate of beans n toast in front of me which I ate in a matter of seconds.

The talk went on and I found out that the old women Dora Wilde that died a week ago was gifted with the ability to see the future and she saw me with my tribe:

_-(m)Dorset Yap- Turns to a tiger and can make people forget stuff_

_-(m) Fabio Abbey- Turns in to a Cobra_

_-(f) Marcia Becket- Turns into a butterfly and can feel emotions_

_-(m) Otis Dane- Turns into a Lion_

_-(m) Otto Dane- Turns into a Black Panther and has strength_

_-(f) Yoko Hillam- Turns into Cheetah_

_-(m) Bruno Holme- Turns into a Kangaroo_

_-(f) Zoya Kidd- Turns into a Brown Bear_

My brother and sister would be in it to

_Amber- Dark brown wolf with a light brown belly and can freeze time_

_Alex- Black Wolf with a white patch on his left eye_

My mum told me more about imprinting and asked if I was ready now to be the alpha I replied

"Not yet, mum. When I can control and use my powers"

"Okay Sweet. Well will help you through this…. All the way"

I wished so many times those word were true but they left a week later leaving me, Amber and Alex on are own.

_End of Flashback_

Curly up in a ball on the bed I whimpered feeling my wolf shaking in anger at my flashback. Jumping from the three-story house I chanced into my enormous wolf heading straight to the forest working out my anger at how are own parents left the children to fend for themselves. My brother was 7 at the time and is now 15 he's living with are Aunt, he says he'll come and stay with me soon as he feels himself changing but Amber changed when we found out that are parents left she was furious.

She as well says she's going to move to La Push to see are other family but I just don't know when, yeah we talk were best friends but she's away on her own travelling the world before she settles down somewhere.

Running I heard paws behind me, turning there was a sandy colored wolf, a chocolate-brown wolf and a grey wolf following behind using my telepathic powers I found out it was Seth and Leah Clearwater and Quil Ateara. My legs were longer ,due to being about twice the size of the other wolves so they soon fell behind and ended up on the treaty line where the wolves couldn't get to.

Howling in pain as my mind flashed back to when my parents left the 3 wolves stopped in front of me as I whimpered curling in the ball I was like on the bed minutes ago. More running was behind me turning my head ever so slightly I saw the rest of the pack my best friend Sam Uley the black alpha as he approached me first.

Standing up I howled again silencing the forest life as I jumped over the treaty line and ran back the way I came. Teleporting the rest of the way I found myself naked on my bed, my hair now dry, the clock on my bedside table said 10 o'clock so I slept curled up thinking of a silver wolf and my soon to be tribe named the Equals.


	2. Carrot and Leek Soup

**A/N No copyright intended only Isobel, Grandma Dianne and The equals are my characters **

**Chapter 2 **

"Gran? I've done a bath for you" I shouted from the main bathroom as I turned the taps off.

"Okay thanks, dear, just coming now" She shouted back

"Do you want help? Or can I get ready and make you breakfast because I'll cook for you but definitely not wash you" I muttered the end as she answered the question.

"Isobel, I know I'm a 70-year-old women but I can still wash myself so quickly go and make this women some breakfast!" My Grandma replied as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Smiling at my grandma's bossy personality, I pulled on some light denim shorts, red checked baggy shirt and plain black flat pump shoes on. Applying mascara, blusher, concealer and a bit of blue eye shadow to make my blue eyes stand out, I straightened my already straight hair so the layers would curl into my head. Brushing my dyed dark brown waist length hair again, I heard the bath drain out. Running down the stairs to fast, thinking there was another step my foot slammed in to the floor.

"Ow, fuck!" I screamed turning to the kitchen, I grabbed the eggs from the fridge and turned the frying pan on.

"I hope you've done my breakfast, Isobel!" My Grandma shouted coming through from the stairs as I placed the fried egg butty on the kitchen island. "Yes! Good… Yum you do know how to spoil your Gran now don't you! Got some brown sauce, dear? And you should eat as well you know how your wolf appetite is."

"Sure brown sauce is here, Grandma." I said grabbing my plate of 3 fried egg butte's all of them with 2 eggs on. Glancing then I cursed as my Gran scowled "It's 11 a.m. Billy will be here soon, Gran and I haven't even started dinner, the muffins, ice-cream and cookies."

"Dear, Relax you have an hour you'll get it all done before he comes. But I hope I get some" Using her puppy dog eyes, I laughed as I got all the ingredients ready.

"You and Your appetite! And you say I eat a lot" I giggled as she teleported up to her room to get ready as I made even more food…

* * *

The door bell rang as I pulled the cookie's and muffin's out of the oven, the ice-cream is in the freezer ready to eat, carrot and leek soup is ready to reheat to eat. The clock only read half 12 as well… thanks to being a witch. My Grandma went out to go and get more food and pick clothes up from her house, so that meant I could speak to Billy alone.

"Hey Billy. Please come in and make yourself at home. Do you want help through the door?" Not waiting for an answer I levitated him so he was in the hall as he laughed at what I was doing

"Well thanks, Isobel, You know your…Gifts are properly better than turning into a wolf" Billy chuckled as I lead him into the living room. "What's that your cooking? Its smells delightful"

"Oh, it's cookies, muffins and dinner also I made ice-cream." I giggled at his expression "I would have made it all anyway…. It stops my Gran from raiding the kitchen. Do you want dinner now before we talk?"

"Yes thank you. What did you make?" Billy said following me into the kitchen as I reheated the soup.

"Carrot and Leek soup and homemade bread" I said cutting up the bread and putting it on a plate in the dining room.

"Do you like cooking?"

"I love it. It cools my stress and anger" I admitted sitting down in the dinning room "Grandma says my cooking is like a goddesses"

"I agree. This is so good the guys would love this! It's only Jared and Quil that have imprinted until yesterday when Paul imprinted on you. Jake says all he thinks about is you when you only just met." Billy said as I smiled finishing my soup before Billy got halfway in to the bowl.

"Ha. Who have Jared and Quil's imprinted on? " I asked changing the subject from Paul quickly.

"Jared's imprints name is Kim, she's 18 and Quil's imprint is Claire Young she's… 2" Billy blushed as I nodded knowing that Quil only saw Claire as a little sister at the moment

"That's cute but yeah I love to cook especially to other people. I sing and play the guitar as well for a job"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind listening to some of your music as well. If it's as good as your cooking" Billy smiled finishing the bread and soup as I cleaned up offering Billy a drink.

"Do you have beer?" he answered blushing again as I nodded getting one out for him as we sat back in the living room. "So do you won't to start from the beginning?"

"Okay… So we lived here as you no me, my twin sister Amber, My little brother Alex, mum and dad but we left when me and my sister was 15 my little brother was 6 then. They never told us why we left only that we moved to the home time of are tribe which is in England, Manchester. I made friends and all that until I was 16 when I got pissed off because my dad took my laptop away, I changed in to a white wolf but I was bigger then a full-grown horse." I breathed as Billy stayed silent listening carefully "It was a week later that they told us everything that the legends were real and we were Quileute as well from my father's blood line. A week after that they left my mum and dad, my sister changed then. My brother when to our aunt who doesn't have a gift, he's 15 now, me and Amber are 22."

"So they didn't tell you why they left because your Granddad was alpha of alpha's which means that he was in charge, you dad was as well but then they left took you and you siblings as well. With out a letter, note or anything" Billy said looking at me

"They did say that your tribe was becoming curious about what else we were, something about my dad could block out the thoughts of others." I said whispering at the end "They didn't leave anything when they left us as well"

"I'm sorry, Isobel. We'll find answers I promise. So tell me about the legend of The White Wolf?"

"The White Wolf is meant to be rightful alpha of the tribe, it's meant to never die and protect everyone that's innocent but the story is that a town of innocent people was being under attack by vampires, a girl no bigger than 15 saved the village by changing to The White Wolf. But also I get every power I don't have one gift ,like my sister can freeze time I can control the 4 elements, adsorb anything I want, change into anything I want, telepathic, levitation,teleportation, you name it and I can do it Billy" I said as I continued "I can't tell you in full detail the tribe legends only in simple form because if I do tell you them in detail it breaks a tribe rule and I could be punished"

"That's okay Isobel. I understand" Billy said looking at the floor

"I'll leave you to think on your own" Leaving the room I went to the porch swing in the garden, pulling out my HTC desire c I found 4 messages on it.

The first was:

**Hey it's Sam when can we meet up to chat? I've missed you so much. Sam**

I replied:

_Hiya Missed you too. You can come over for tea tonight if your free you can bring you friends as well. Isobel _

The second message was from Amber:

**Hi I'm coming back from France the now. I'll see you in the morning sis**

The third was from Dorset:

**Yo my sexy friend. How's La Push, babe? Miss you so much can't wait to visit and that will be soon. Call me back tonight got a date today ;-) Got some pukka news to tell you. D x **

I replied:

_Hiya La Push is great… I've imprinted :-D Miss you lots. Hope your date goes well. I'll call you tonight. Is x _

The last was from my phone services telling me I have a freebie to use, some crap like that. Feeling eyes on my back I used my telepathic ability to see who or what it was, it came up as nothing first but strengthening the connection I picked up what it was and what it was, was Paul Lahote:

God she's gorgeous I couldn't have imprinted on anyone better… God I'm going all lovey dovey on her now but shit she does make me think of some stuff… Forget fucking everyone else in La Push I just want her now, Fuck what's happening to me…Thank god I'm patrol on my own the others wouldn't make me forget that The Paul Lahote has gone soft on a girl but this girl is my soul mate! Right enough Paul alright get a grip your here to look for that massive white wolf! Fuck Sam's calling…

Smiling as the voice faded out of my range I walked in to see Billy still where he was an hour ago. Checking the clock it was 16:34 getting the ingredients out for my homemade garlic bread my phone rang

"Hello?" I answered forgetting to check who it was

"Hey, Isobel it's Sam. I just got your message" Sam said I could hear him practically jumping on the other side of the phone

"Oh, Sam yeah if you want you can come over bring the other guys as well. Billy's here now and I'm cooking" I smiled as I heard one of the guys shout 'yes Sam let's go' as Billy came into the kitchen smiling.

"Yeah her cooking is like heaven, guys" Billy shouted as I giggled

"Oh then we are definitely coming then" Sam laughed as the guys in the background cheered

"Okay come round when you want. Do you need directions?"

* * *

Giving them directions Sam said they'll come straight away so hanging up I continued cooking making fresh cookies as well as I put the others in a tin for Billy. I was putting the garlic bread in the oven when the door bell went.

"Come in, the doors open" I shouted as my stomach rumbled which the lack of food I had today. Putting a bubble gum lolly pop in my mouth, the pack made their way into the kitchen.

"God that smells fucking delicious" Jake said standing next to his dad as the rest took a breakfast stole each

"That's what I've been told." I said keeping the lolly pop in my mouth. "It'll be done in half an hour but if your really hungry there are muffins here"

Placing the large plate of muffins on the Island, they all rushed at them at once not even letting Billy have one, smirking at their expressions I grabbed the ice-cream out the freezer placing it in front of them but ignoring them I turned to Billy.

"They don't have manners, Billy so I guess it's just us two eating the ice-cream" Smirking I grabbed a spoon, chucking my finished lolly pop I gave Billy a spoon "You know back in England people use to say that my mixed flavored ice-cream was better them my choc chip muffins"

Moaning as I swallowed the mouthful of ice-cream and saw Billy do the same, keeping the spoon in my mouth I went to boil the water for the pasta. Smirking still I passed the spoon to Leah who unlike the boys waited, grinning she went for a mouthful as I put the cookie mixture on a tray.

"That is Delicious, Isobel. Fuck! God the guys aren't going to get any of this" Leah muttered as Billy gave her the tub

"There's more in the freezer" Quil started heading towards it "But my Gran would be pissed off with you if you ate some" Giggling I added 6 packets of pasta in to the large pot. "And I think you don't want to piss her off because she can get worse than yesterday"

"Oh!" Quil whispered swallowing as he sat back down on the breakfast stole looking innocent which I thought was really cute as he gave me puppy dog eyes as well.

"Ha I'll give you some later, Quil" He grinned as I winked grabbing the keys from near the fridge "But you can go and look in my garage… Wait that sounds wrong, what I mean is…" Checking the pasta quickly I turned back "Come this way"

Walking outside to the massive garage hidden in the tree's I opened the automatic garage door. Revealing all the cars I own my Ferrari Enzo, Lamborghini Aventdor, Porshe Carrera GT, Range rover, Chevy camaro, Ferrari 458 italia and Gumpert Apollo **(A/N If you don't know what some are then please check it on the internet also you can think of which colour you want them yourself ;-) ) **

"Wow… How did you pay for all of these?" Paul asked checking out my Ferrari Enzo " I mean there like really expensive"

"There's something called work, Paul!" I said as I leaning on the hood of my Chevy Camaro "I'm a musician ,singer and guitarist you get paid a hell of a lot so I spend it on my favorite hobby… Car's"

"What's your favorite one?" Brady asked as he stayed at the garage door with Colin as if they were too scared to come in and for that I found them my favorite wolves so far.

"My Chevy Camaro. I swear this baby is the love of my life" I said patting the hood as Paul looked at me his expression a mask "Right! Tea!"

Patting my baby one last time I headed out talking to Colin and Brady about Ferrari's as we entered the house. Quil and Embry joining are convocation as I finished cooking the pasta and lifting it to tip it out, only for the room to go silent as I tipped the water down the sink.

"I work out guys, seriously it's only a pot, water and pasta." I lied cooking the sauce quickly, getting the garlic

"Wow it's just… wow I've never saw someone pick up a pot that sexy before" Quil said staring at my arse as I turned away from them, my wolf hearing heard a growl coming from Paul and Sam.

"Take a picture, Quil. It'll last longer." I winked as he pulled his phone out of his jean pockets "Hahaha you wish"

I realized that they were all wearing full length jeans and… t-shirts which made me smirk at how hot they must be under their clothes. The front door opened and closed as I plated their food making sure there was a lot.

"Oh, Dear make me a plate will you." My Gran said as I just sat down "It smell good… Oh we have guests…. Well hello everyone" Gran said eyeing them up as I placed a plate of pasta and garlic bread in front of her she took it into the living room leaving us alone in the dinning room.

The food went away quickly as we chatted, me and Sam catched up a bit but I was mainly talking to Colin, Brady, Quil and Leah who all came my friends straight away. Paul on the other hand talked to Jared only complimenting my food and glancing at me, the night went well and we ended up in my garage again this time Colin and Brady went in to the garage their favorite was the Ferrari Enzo.

"You know I would take you in a ride in it but to be honest it's late so I promise I'll give you a ride in it… each" I said as they came to hug me as Jake interrupted

"That is NOT a Suzuki Hayabusa… Seriously is it!" Jake screamed as he stood staring at the bike. I think he just imprinted on my bike I thought as I laughed

"To right it is" I said as he squealed like a girl "Like I said to Colin and Brady you can have a go but not today"

"Yes.!" Jake screamed as I leaned on to bike. He went to touch it but I slapped his hand away

"Haha your face your like a spoiled baby but some how it's cute" I laughed as he grinned back which made me grin back.

We went back to talking but this time I talked to Jacob and Paul who was talking about my bike. They were just about to go when I warm feeling crept through my arms followed by a vision:

_She got angry when her best friend didn't answer, her shield expanded crushing a tree in front of her… Her brown hair with red highlights blew in the wind as her gift took over… _

"Hey, Isobel to earth" Sam said standing in front of me as we stood in front of their cars "I think you need to go to bed, sweetie."

"Yeah I think I do" Billy looked at me as he sensed me using magic and I was shaking slightly "Bye Billy, bye everyone"

Waving as they went I rushed to my garage to grab my Suzuki Hayabusa motorbike shouting what happened to my Gran.

"You don't know where this happened, Isobel?" She shouted as I pulled into the drive

"It was in Forks. I have some type of tracker in my mine to find her…. It's weird but she needs help" I said zooming off heading to forks making sure no one followed me I came to the place were the girl is crying on the ground.

"Hey, My names Isobel Foxe. I'm like you a witch also a wolf shape shifter… I know about Vampires" I said as she nodded her head.

"My names Bella Swan"

**a/n Cliffy I no but if you have any questions please ask and please review!**


	3. Peter

**A.N. No copyright intended. Please review and ask questions if any bit of the story you don't understand. Enjoy… **

**By the way this story takes place in New moon when Jake started ignoring Bella so Bella doesn't know about Werewolves only vampires. All the pack have phased earlier then in the books as well. The Cullen's aren't in it at the moment ;-) **

**Chapter 3 **

_The pain is the worse I've felt, every muscle in my body hurts, it feels as if I'm being stretched but I know I' m not… The thing next to me growled as the bastard used me as a sex toy but it never helped only got itself hurt. Light flooded the room, showing me what was growling… Nirvana god help the dog please don't make him suffer because of my Wrong Choice. The bastard on me finished sinking a needled in to my leg…_

* * *

"Hello, Bella. I'll explain everything but we need to get you warm" I said as the girl came over shaking from the cold October afternoon "I'll take you back to my house and I'll get you warmed up"

Nodding her brown curly hair framed her face as I lifted her onto my bike, warming her up with magic. Tears stained her face as she sobbed in my back all the way home by the end my shirt was drenched with tears as she whispered 'sorry' over and over again.

"What are you? And what am I?" She chattered as my Gran went upstairs to start a bath. "Vampire's are real so are werewolves, fairies, witches…. Dragon's"

"Everything you just said is really but I don't know about dragon's but… hell, who know's. I am a witch and shape shifter and you Bella are a witch like me." I said lying spare clothes on the radiator in the bathroom "Your family blood line must have tribe blood in for you to be part of the tribe. What are you mum and dad's names?

"Renee Swan" Bella stuttered "died 5 years ago in a car accident. My dad Charlie Swan who i live with"

"Sorry for you lost. Swan…. Yeah that sounds like a tribe name I've heard in Legends" I said as she got in the bubble bath not bothering to ask me to turn around "Do you might if I read your mind… to get to know your past?"

"Sure there won't be anything interesting but have a go"

Placing my hands on ever side of her head I read her past. Her life was pretty boring until her mums death and she moved to Forks to finish her school years. She dated a vampire named Edward Cullen until his family left 6 months ago, the bloodsucker was a telepath but he couldn't read her thoughts (Her gift I'm guessing) When they left see became close to Jacob Black who was now ignoring her… God this girls gone through hell.

"Right so you dated a.. vampire. Firstly you should know that witches do NOT date bloodsuckers and I think the feelings you had for him was just curiosity and a bit of a crush but it wasn't love" I smiled as she listened carefully to what I was saying

"I kind of figured it out when I was coming out of zombie phase so please tell me about are tribe?" Bella said smiling as her cheeks flushed pink as the colour came back to her.

"So are tribe's name is The Equals…" I told her everything about the tribe the white wolf tribe, my siblings and parents and finial about the Quileute's being wolf shifter. "You friend Jacob Black is a wolf shifter and so is the rest of the… gang. But we must not tell them about us. Not yet"

"I guess I already knew about The Quileute's because it doesn't come as a big shock and I guess you being Alpha I have to obey" Bella said pulling on black skinny jeans and a sparkly pink no sleeved t-shirt as I put on a charcoal Body-con dress and 6 inch heel pumps. "So are you sure it's traditional to go out and party when you have a new member in the tribe?"

"I'm positive but lets keep are faces and hair natural and you can borrow my grey 3 inch heel boots in the cupboard over there" I said pointing to the cupboard opposite my bed as I grabbed my phone and text Dorset, Amber and Alex:

**Hey, we have a new member of the tribe. Her names Bella Swan and her gifts a shield, I'll work with her gift so she can get it stronger but just about to go and do the tradition ;-) Is X **

"Right well will teleport there and see what happens when we get there" I said grabbing her hand as she started to protest. "Bella you're a witch people think we have long noses, warts and a black cat but we're not ugly and we don't have a black cat. We're the most stunning people on the planet and powerful as well so if anyone gives you any trouble I'll be there"

Not waiting for an answer I thought of the club in La push that just opened and just seconds later we are in front the alley next to it the club. Above the door was a sign saying The Immortals, giggling I walked up to the security guard who was watching my breast, The Pervert!

"Erm… Licences please, girls" His bored voice said as I stepped in to whisper in his ear, his hardness obvious in his pants and his body Oder strongly disgusting.

"You don't need to see are licence's. We have already shown them to you" I said using my power of persuasion as he nodded, Bella stood mouth open "Oh and also take a shower you smell foul"

Walking inside, smirking from ear to ear the music boomed playing Example- Change the way you kiss me. Ordering 2 Roll me over and do me again Cocktails I said to Bella.

"Just let your witch feel the music and just release yourself in the feeling" I said downing the strong cocktail in one as I released my inner witch.

The song changed to Labrinth feat Tinie Tempah- Earthquake as I grinded against a man name Adam who forgot about his girlfriend next to him and put his arms round my waist pulling me to his hardened cock. Looking over at Bella she was dirty dancing with two men as they both were kissing her. Letting my powers take over I read the minds of the people round me:

Fuck that girls fine…

I need to get laid, my wife won't be happy but still…

Fucking dickhead...

I want that girl in the charcoal dress…

He just dumped me for a one night stand with a slag…

She said her name was Bella Swan… the policemen's daughter! Oh fuck it she has a nice arse…

God I don't know why we're here I just want a go on Isobel's bike…

Zooming out on thoughts my head turned to the direction of the thought and there they were Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul. Ignoring them I continued grinding my arse in to the man's manhood letting the thoughts enter my head again but only focusing on the 5 boys

Quil- Can't wait to get a girl, it's a shame that Paul imprinted on Isobel otherwise I would be on her like a mouse on cheese…

Embry- Why the fuck am I here? Yeah I'm still a virgin doesn't mean I want to lose it to a slag…

Jake- Fuck I think I imprinted on that bike of Isobel's it's all I'm thinking about at the moment… I wish I was with Bella

Sam- I can smell Isobel… Yeah she's there with that man… god how much I want to ripe his dick off and feed it to him… Why is she doing that? Does she feel the Imprint?

Paul- She's here. I can feel it with the imprint… god maybe I can get with her tonight not like I want to rush or anything but god tonight was hard to control myself but her food is like heaven… god I am so lucky… Shit! Why is she with that guy like that? God I'm going to lose control if she doesn't move…

Moving away from the man I made myself up to the bar asking for a bottle of vodka as the barman eyed me up and down. Chucking half the bottle down in a few mouthfuls, I checked my phone seeing 1 message from Dorset:

**Hey Yayy someone new, right sorry but I really need to tell you what I was going to tell you on the phone. And that is that the Equals and myself have decided to come and live in La Push with you since we won't be seeing you a lot and the tribes falling apart without you. Talk to the Elders and make sure the night is worth it. **

**Luv, **

**D X**

"Hi, Isobel." Someone said calling me out of my daydream as I looked into brown eyes that I could just get lost in "I only saw you what 3 hours ago."

"Oh hey Paul. Yeah I just got bored… couldn't sleep so I called my friend and she met me here" I said following Paul to the booth were everyone else was.

"Who's your friend?"

"Bella Swan" I answered chucking more vodka down my throat "She's… somewhere"

"Well why are you here then?" Sam asked leaning forward the take some of the nearly finished vodka bottle

"To get laid, drunk and have fun. Why else would you come to a club? Then why are you here?" I said as they looked shocked at my bluntness except Sam who new me like the back of his hand

"Same as you except maybe not laid" Sam said as the waiter came over with massive beers for the guys and shots for me and Bella

"Well I am definitely getting laid by the end of the night. No matter who or what they are" I said only realizing what I said after I said it but thank god for Bella.

"Hey, Isobel that shot for me?" Bella asked sitting next to me ignoring the raised eyebrows of the boys as she flung the shot down.

"Right I'm going off with Bud. I'll see you in the morning. Have fun" And with a wink she was gone, rushing through the crowd to were a blonde long-haired man stood, he wore jeans and a plain green t-shirt. His muscles bulged against the t-shirt but they weren't as big as the packs, honestly he was attractive but not as attractive as Paul.

Chucking the shot down, I got up "Right I'm going to leave you guys so you can get a girl to shag and I am going to dance" Smiling I walked away but felt someone behind me.

"Dance with me?" Paul asked as I moved to the music with him, grinding against him as electricity sparks shot through are touches. Turning around so my back was on his chest, I rubbed against his cock making him gasp and moan at every movement, dancing together I realised that we fit perfectly together as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Change men, Ladies" The D.J shouted through the microphone as I swirled away landing with a rugby player who had shining green eyes, brown shaggy hair and a slight tan that made my skin look even more plainer then it already is. His shoulders were huge which made his waist look tiny, he was about 6'3 and his white shiny teeth grinned as I smiled back flirtatious ignoring the burning feel of my imprints eyes on my back.

Winking at a frozen Quil I followed the tanned man outside as his hands massaged my arse. Heading to the alley that me and Bella teleported into, me and man started making out as I unbuttoned his shirt revealing an 8 pack but he didn't have a v like Paul. Mentioning his name made me feel guilt and selfish as the man attacked my hard nipples with his mouth.

Releasing the horny witch inside me and turning my feelings off I attack his neck sucking hard at the spot where my wolf instincts scream at me to mark him. Unzipping his zip I lifted my dress to reveal my grey lace throng which I pulled down as his large erection sprang free. He put a condom on. Attacking his lips he entered me in one swift movement as I moaned in pleasure but something didn't feel right it was as if I was missing something realizing it was the imprint, I imagined that the man in me at the moment, who's name I do not know was Paul it still didn't feel right but it made the pleasure higher.

"God, so tight so wet for me" The man's voice said as I imagined it was Paul's "Fuck, I am so lucky your fucking gorgeous"

Wrapping my legs around his waist as my back was against the cold wet wall, he entered deeper and faster with each stroke as I felt myself about to come, I kissed down his chest as I came clamping down on his cock but he wasn't finished. He reached a new angle as my wolf heard him chanting 'beautiful' over and over again as he got faster and faster as the sound of skin slapping and moans echoed. Clamping over his manhood I screamed Paul's name as he came again this time leaving me. He took off the condom, tied it and threw it on the floor as he sipped his pants on and put his shirt back on as I put my thong back on and pulled my dress down.

"Who's Paul? I'm called Peter" He said leaning on the wall opposite as he studied my face

"I'm sorry, Peter" I said stepping forward-looking in his eyes

"For what, baby"

"This" I said as I cleared his mind of me and replaced it with a different girl "you had sex with her in this alley way but you found out that she's married so you've decided that your going to find the girl for you, marry her, love her, never cheat on her. The girl you had sex with is Blonde with blue eyes. Now go and find that girl"

Walking away I slumped to the ground as guilt took over, the pain was agonizing as I struggled to breath. Changing to my wolf my dress ripped and my heels snapped as I ran out the alleyway. Running straight in front of the 5 guys and a car I howled in pain as the car went spinning of the road slamming in to a nearby tree. Whining I ran off feeling the wind run through my long white hair shaking off the pain as paws ran after me behind.

Snarling I stopped letting the anger take over I bite down on the upcoming tearing a chuck of shoulder off as I ran away towards my house as the howls filled the 3 a.m sky. Teleporting naked up to my bedroom, crying as I all of a sudden felling dirty. After taking a shower I fell asleep on top of the quilt covers with wet hair, Knowing I've made a wrong choice.

* * *

Doing my everyday routine, putting on jogging bottoms, a baggy panda t-shirt and socks on and my hair up in a messy ponytail I made my way downstairs. A note is pinned on the fridge:

_I don't know what happened last night but Bella is helping me get more clothes for myself and she did breakfast for me _

_Love, _

_Grandma Dianne_

_P.S. Her cooking is not as nice as yours_

Smiling I grabbed a cereal bar and a glass of water as I made my way to my laptop checking my emails for anything for work. Only having a gig in Forks near to Christmas, I checked my phone… no messages so going back into the kitchen I made cookies, muffins, chocolate cake, Victoria sponge and Pizza for tea which was in the fridge.

Checking the time it read 2 p.m going out to the garage to put my Suzuki Hayabusa away from yesterday, I started cleaning my baby. An up coming car stopped me of my task as an orange jaguar xj220s came up my drive stopping in front of the house.

"Well well well hello stranger" I shouted as my sister came running towards me her dark brown hair with light brown highlights shined in the sun as her pixie hair cut stuck out in different directions making her look cute.

"Isobel! Long time no see! What's got you looking so glum, sis" Amber said smiling brightly at me as I hugged her "I got your text. Is she with Gran?"

"Yeah she's with Gran, I don't know when they'll be back. Let's get your bags in and we'll talk" I said grabbing her bags and putting them in the guest room which was the same as Gran's but yellow not purple. "My rooms upstairs"

"Right now talk, sis" As we ended up back outside as I continued washing my car as I told her about everything that happened since I came here.

"Well, I haven't imprinted so I don't know what to say but about what you did to that guy… I hope it was Sam because that guy was always a dick."

"I thought I was the blunt twin." I laughed feeling better after telling my sister everything "Anyway when you phase you'll have to be careful because they do chase you and you haven't got as big legs as me"

"Alright no need to brag, sis. But I'll be careful I promise" My sister said as she helped me wash my Range Rover. "Your phone just went in the house, Isobel"

Vampire speed running (it's a witch thing) into the house I looked at the message it was from Fabio Abbey from my band and he's also some form my tribe:

**Check your emails **

Turning my laptop on I replied _'Thanks'_ and looked on my emails and there was one from my boss:

_Isobel, _

_We have a gig at La push in 2 weeks time and one nearer to Christmas as well. Sorry for the short notice but your singing and playing the guitar also it's on the beach there's going to be a stage set up and nearly everyone nearby will be there so it's a big thing there so please practice. _

_Your Boss and friend,_

_Freddie Holmes _

I know what your thinking something like what a weird guy… well yeah he is but he's fun to work with and lets you do what you want! Also in 2 weeks... fuck! That's to soon how am I suppose to practice my new songs I wrote in 2 weeks! Shit I'm panicking now, Fuck relax Isobel breath and relax. Putting the pizza in the oven I sat on a breakfast stole… Panicking.

How was I suppose to be ready for 2 weeks? God he could have told me earlier or something. Maybe The Equals will come? I'll practice later after tea and then go for a run… god what a prick for telling me well late… fuck I take back what I said about him being a good boss.

"Yo, Babe" Dorset answered "What's up, Is" He asked using my nickname

"Erm… just that my boss is a dickhead. He said I have a gig in 2 weeks and I'm suppose to be singing and playing the guitar at this gig, in so short notice but anyway I was calling because I was wondering if you and The Equals wound like to come down in 2 weeks and talk to Billy yourself and watch me and Fabio." I said

"Yeah sure they'll come we have to watch are tribe now don't we" He laughed "something else is up, Baby What is it?" Telling him about everything that happened since being in La Push I felt better like I did with Amber "Wow baby like you said Amber said I haven't imprinted so I don't know what it's like. Sorry, sweetie"

"It's fine, Dorset but I have to go Gran and Bella's here so I'll call you back some time."

"You sure bet. Bye Babe"

"Cya" Hanging up I took the pizza out as Amber set the table in silence I thought to myself.

I can't go in a relationship with Paul because one I'm not ready and two I would have to tell him about what I am and that I hurt one of his brothers or him. Maybe I could call Billy he would tell me who I bit… yeah I'd do that so I don't kill myself over guilt. Eating my pizza without tasting it Amber got to know Bella and told Gran about her travels. Picking up the Phone and dialing Billy's number in the address book, Amber went outside with Bella to practice her shield as Grandma went upstairs for a bath and bed.

"Hello?" Billy said his voice sleepy

"Hey Billy it's Isobel. Are you alone?" I said jumping up and down on the spot

"Yeah I'm alone. I heard what you did yesterday! Why did you do it, Isobel? To Sam of all people"

"It was Sam?" my voice rose "I was angry, I acted on instinct. I'm so sorry, Billy" I sobbed as I hung up clutching my sides holding myself together.

Why the fuck did I do that? If I didn't sleep with that guy… fucking witch hormones! Fucking imprint…. Fucking wolves. Grabbing my guitar I went to my garage to sing my heart out. Ending up with a new song to sing at the gig in La Push. I ended up crying myself to sleep on the back seat on my Chevy Camaro.

**(A/N I know the story is boring at the moment but I hope it gets better soon. Please Review and I'll get working on Chapter 4 straight away.) **


	4. We missed our Alpha

**A.N This story has its lovers and haters. I know that Isobel was a whore in the last chapter and yeah she should feel guilty but I've skipped so it's at the concert now. The pack still doesn't know that she is the white wolf and Bella's shield is now more powerful so she can block attacks. Please keep reading and I promise Isobel is not going to be a whore anymore. **

**No Copyright intended **

**Chapter 4 **

_Whatever was in that needle hurt like a bitch I won't allow me to use my powers or change… What the fuck is that stuff? If only I wasn't a fucking whore I wouldn't be in this shit but to bad I am!…_

* * *

Walking on to the stage to a screaming and chanting crowd, I smiled settling the guitar down on the chair I picked up the microphone as Fabio set up his.

"Hello La Push!" I shouted as the crowd screamed back as I giggled "This is are first gig in La Push so please enjoy"

Settling the microphone back in the stand, I picked the guitar up leaning it on my hip as I sat on the chair. Strumming the strings to warm up, tension grew in the air as I waited for Fabio to get setup. Looking into the crowd I'm met with the eye's of the pack that I've ignored for the past 2 weeks, they've tried to get in contact with me but me being the stupid bitch I've ignored their phone calls and their attempts to knock on my door.

"Firstly were going to start with a song that Isobel here wrote herself." Fabio said as the crowd roared **(A.N Everybody is on the run By Noel Gallagher) **

Playing the crowd danced… to be honest I didn't know you could dance to this song but the crowd did try… Bless them! Loosing myself in the music I tapped my Nike Hi tops along with the music as I played the guitar off by heart.

* * *

"Right it's time for the lovely Isobel to sing." Fabio said winking at me as I stepped in front of the microphone as everyone's eyes fell on me making my heart pound.

**(A.N. She has a voice like Florence and the Machine so she's singing 'Between Two Lungs' By Florence and the Machine) **The crowd went silent as I started singing as my eyes landed on my imprint, then to my sister and lastly to Dorset who arrived this morning with the rest of The Equals.

* * *

Many songs later, as the evening fell the sky changed to pink as my forehead dripped with sweat we went to are last song. It was the song I made up 2 weeks ago in the garage in my 'guilty', it was a duet with Fabio as I sang playing my song as well.

"Right, guys the last song. This is called 'A thousand years'" **(A.N. Part to on the breaking dawn part 2 album) **"Enjoy!"

Facing each other we sang:

**_[Isobel:]_**  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

**_[Chorus: Isobel]_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**_[Fabio:]_**  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

**_[Isobel & Fabio:]_**  
One step closer

**_[Chorus: Isobel]_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

**_[Chorus: Isobel]_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

**_[Isobel & Fabio]_**  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

A tear glided down my face as I sang the song with as much heart as I could thinking of all the mistakes I've made and wishing them away, promising myself I would change… no longer be the slag that I am. Maybe the promise would work but hopefully I would as the Wrong Choices I've made can't be changed but hopefully I won't make anymore.

"You'll see me soon guys" I said walking down the stage as Fabio stayed on with his band. "Hey, sis" I whispered hugging her tiny form.

"You were amazing, Isobel but your all sweaty" Amber said nose wrinkled her nose in distaste "Go and get cleaned up"

"Yes, madam" I laughed walking into Fabio's caravan to grab a sponge to wipe the sweat away from my forehead and chest. Putting on the spare denim shorts and green vest top, I kept my Hi Tops on letting the cool air relax my body.

"Yo, Is. Get your arse out here" Dorset shouted "I want to see, Billy"

"Coming!" I shouted back pulling my messy ponytail out of the way "You know you could just go and see him by yourself"

"Yeah I know, Is but since you're a favorite of his I think he'll agree more to you" Dorset said his arm around my shoulder as his black skin clashed against my white pale skin **(A/N If you watch True Blood he is looks like Lafayette) **"Also I want to see this imprint of yours"

"Ha, he's everything I wanted" I whispered as we walked back on the beach, to the screaming crowd as Fabio and the band sang and played 'Sinister Kid' By The Black Keys.

"Wow, Now where has my slag friend gone?"

"Oh I wished her away a few minutes ago" I winked as we approached Billy, Old Quil and the Pack. "Hi, sir I'm Dorset Yap"

"Hi, Dorset I've heard a lot about you" Billy smiled as Old Quil stared at me "What can I do for you both?"

"Us two and our friends were wondering if we could move in to La Push" Dorset said as The Equals joined us behind me and Dorset "Fabio is singing now but there are Marcia Becket, Otto and Otto Dane, Yoko Hillam, Bruno Holme and Zoya Kidd" Pointing at each one, they waved or smiled back.

"Why would you want to move from a big city to a small reserve?" Old Quil asked as Otto answered before Dorset

"We miss are Alpha, sister and friend" The twin said stepping next to me as Old Quil's eyes widened "So you better let us on your land other wise there will be war and to be honest we could bet your wolf pack to bits" The 17-year-old said smirking

"Shut up!" I alpha ordered as he cowered back to everyone "Sorry the boy is young and needs to learn when to shut his mouth"

"Alpha?" Old Quil stated as Paul said

"You know?"

"Shit!" I shouted as Dorset started ranting. Looking at Billy for help he smiled warmly at me

"Yeah she know's everything. About us, imprinting, Legends and turning into wolves but I believes we should get back to my house as this isn't the place" Billy said as the pack stood open-mouthed at him as I giggled pushing his wheel chair through the sand with ease.

Otis and Otto sang all the way back as Dorset and Zoya joined in which made me laugh even hardened. Trying to dance they tripped up all over the place as Otto went to kiss Zoya who pushed him away lightly which pissed him off.

"Hey, Otto cool it alright… Plenty more fish in the sea for you" I said as we walked round the back of the Black's house.

"Does that mean I get you?" Otto said giving me puppy dog eyes

"Absolutely, not"

"Fine then"

Laughing at his expression I sat on the grassy floor, Amber skipping over to sit with me, Dorset on my other side. The pack sat on the floor opposite as us making sure there was a split between which made me laugh harder.

"Right so can you tell us what the fuck is going on" Jake said as he took his top off like the others "Because I am lost"

"Right so Isobel here already now's about are Quileute legends and that it's all true and so does her tribe, The Equals" Billy said as I grinned at their shock expressions "The tribe is known to be animal shifters and witches"

"Really? Show us!" Jake squealed jumping up and down on his bum

Making a ball of fire come out of my hand I shot it at Billy's favourite tree as it court on fire, lighting up the circle as the guys faces were a mix of shock, amazement, fear and Billy's was horror as I burned his tree down. Water now coming out of my hand I put the fire out as smoke came to us making everyone cough.

"You've messed my tree up!" Billy screamed as I grinned like a Cheshire cat, staring at the tree, the branches grew back to how they were before and the trunk grew to its original height. "Thank you" Billy panted

"No problem" I said turning around to be met with 2 new faces one on Jared's lap, that must be Kim and the other on Paul's lap which made me put a mask over my emotions as I sat down next to Amber… Rachel Black her name using my telepathy I read the thoughts around me as Dorset told them about are past

Rachel- She's pretty but I guess she's dangerous as well. At least I have Paul but he can't stop staring at her…

Jake- A witch fucking cool or what…

Kim- She seems nice but Paul needs to get rid of Rachel she's doing everyone's head in as she's only been here 2 weeks…

Seth- Who's the girl next to her? She's pretty but she's not looking at me

Sam- Wonder if they know anything about the White Wolf that bit me but still I can't shake the shock that she knows… Fuck I just imprinted on Bella Swan…

"Fuck!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me "You imprinted on her!"

"H…How do y…you no?" He stuttered

"telepathy. Ah can read all of your minds" I snarled as my shaking got worse.

"Ermm… Sis there's another imprint as well" Amber said as she stared at Seth

"Fuckin' hell… Fucking imprinting" I shouted as thunder roar above "Shit!" I breathed clutching my sides

"Calm down, Isobel or should I say cool it!" Otto said as a ball of energy shone through my fisted hand. Aiming it a Otto he went flying across the garden changing to his panther form mid flight.

Shaking violently I breathed deeply as The Equals got everyone to back away so I would hurt anyone phasing.

"She's not going to do anything except fling us across the yard… she not going to change into anything so why are you protecting us" The bitch Rachel said which made me fall to the ground trying to fight the wolf that wanted to ripe her apart bit by bit.

"Shut up, bitch" Amber snarled as Rachel flinched away, flinging her arms around Paul's waist who ignored her eyes on me

"I…can't…fight…It…Amber" I panted

"It doesn't matter, Isobel. We can explain everything later" Amber said pulling everyone back so they were at the patio of the house

I stopped fighting, eyes closed as all I heard was the rip of my clothes and gasps from the people at the patio. Oh How Wrong Rachel Was….

**A.N. Hope you liked this chapter but please review. I got a nasty review for my last chapter but they didn't have an account so I couldn't reply so please only review if you have an account. Hopefully now they know what Isobel is the chapter's will get better! **


	5. Snotty Rachel and Bisexual Nurse

**A/N - So Rachel isn't in a relationship of any sort with Paul she just really likes him but he doesn't like her. So last chapter they saw Isobel change into her White Wolf form. How will they react? Will they be okay with it? What will happen to her? **

**Chapter 5 **

_A sharp pain ran through my body as I dreamed of Paul but I could tell the pain was in reality… a place I did not want to be… a place of hurt. Staying asleep I continued dreaming of My family that I would properly never see again…_

* * *

The Quileute faces were full of shock as I howled into the night sky where the full moon shone lightening the sky. Looking into Sam's eyes as he rubbed his shoulder where I bit him I huge my large head in shame, whimpering as I curled in a ball on the floor the feeling in my chest aching. A large tear the size of a teaspoon rolled out of my eye, running down my muzzle leaving a wet trail behind.

"Wow, your like huge but your acting like a little pup" Rachel's big gob shouted over to me as I got on all fours to my full high that was face to face with the 6'8 Sam towering over the 5'4 Rachel Black. "Crap!"

Snarling I stepped forward as Amber stepped towards me blocking my way to Rachel, Teeth showing as a warning I crouched in an attack position. As a pissed of Dorset surprised us all by not going to me but to Paul. Hitting him in the face as I heard a crunch by the force of the blow.

"You fucking dick! Your imprint is in this state because of you and all you can do is stand there with your mouth open!" Dorset said stepping so he was face to face with Paul

"What type of imprint are you? Yeah she slept with a guy! How many women have you slept with? I've heard you're a womanizer and you got that slag over there all over you… How do you think that feels like for Isobel? The guilt for sleeping with another man is eating her alive, Paul."

Walking over to them I rubbed my head against Dorset's arm getting his attention as I lower my head so he could rub my ear. Turning my eyes to Paul I filled them with so much sorry, guilt and love in them as I could. **(A.N might think it's to soon but the imprint makes it quick) **

"How cheesy is this? It's like watching a 1960 romance film" Rachel shouted from the patio, tears staining her face and snot running down her nose… to be honest she looked pathetic

"Shut up, Rachel" Paul muttered turning his attention unwillingly to her " Do you know how stupid you look at the moment? I never even liked you, Rachel! You are nothing compared to Isobel… Yeah we just met but we imprinted on each other. We're made for each other so please, Rachel just Stop!"

Nudging his waist with my muzzle to get his attention, he turned around to be faced with a pink tongue as I licked his chin to his hair-line. Wolf grinning at the expression of pure horror and love on his face, I ran off going to Fabio's caravan to grab more clothes as I interrupted him making out with some blonde teenager. Changing as I walked out I teleported back to Billy's garden landing straight onto Sam's lap as he jumped a foot in the air making a very girly noise whilst doing so.

"Well, Hello Sammy" I giggled as his face relaxed "How is the bite? I am very sorry"

"It hurts like fuck, Isobel. Why did you do it so hard? And deep? It won't heal as well" Sam whispered as I pulled the bandage down revealing a very bloody and messy bite mark.

"Lye down on the grass, Sam" I said as he lied on the grass, going over to straddle him on his waist a mix of growls erupted round the audience "Easy guys I'm only healing his mark" I giggled as a peach colour light erupted from my hand as I placed it on the large bite earning a warning growl from his chest "There you go bite all gone"

Getting back up I went to sit next to Paul who wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his side making sure his scent was on me so no one touches me. Talking for the rest of the night about my past that I told Billy a couple of weeks ago, rain poured from the sky drenching us all as we made are way inside the red cabin.

"Eww! I'm soaking wet" I screeched setting my hi tops ,that survived my phasing somehow, underneath the radiator

"I can make you wetter, baby" Paul whispered in my ear trailing his fingers lightly up my side, making my breathing go uneven

"Well is this the real Paul?" I asked turning to face him as I full-blown cheesy smile was place on his face "Because I like him better like this"

"Well I guess you'll be seeing more of the real me, babe" He whispered as his lips got centimeters away from mine his warm breath on my lips.

Crashing my lips to his, the imprint bond got stronger, my fingers wrapped in his black hair pulling him closer as the kiss was passionate and sexy. Opening my mouth to grant him access as are tongues battled for leadership mine winning as I licked his lip softly then explored his mouth as the kiss changed lustful and erotic. His arms are wrapped around my lower back pulling me closer so we were chest to chest, his hand going underneath my soaked t-shirt we were interrupted my a cough.

"Ermm… please I think I'm going to gag" Jake shouted waving his hand in the air as if to let us know he was there on the arm-chair "Please do it in private before I go blind!"

"Fuck off, Jake! I can kiss my imprint whenever or wherever I want! So jog on!" Paul shouted back shaking slightly

"Relax, Paul. Jeesh!" Amber said coming over to hand me a towel "Looks as if your imprint is just like you with your temper"

"And what's that meant to mean? I do not have a bad temper?" I said as my body temperature dried my clothes

"Ha, please. Remember when you phased because I nicked your Lollipop?" Amber winked sitting down on the floor near Jakes feet "You lost it, honestly! You went berserk over a Lollipop!"

"It was my last one and so what I might of slipped a couple of time's but It doesn't mean I have a bad temper!" I replied as Quil feel to his knee's holding his side in laughter

"Whatever you say" Amber winked as everyone laughed in the room as I sulked.

* * *

We talked until the clock above the fireplace stroked Midnight when Old Quil left and Billy went to bed, we headed to my house. The Equals followed us until the turn for there house came up and they left except Dorset who came with the rest of us to my house.

"Where the hell have you been, Isobel?" My Gran shouted from her bedroom window as I came up the drive with Amber, Bella, Dorset and the Pack guys.

"They know everything, Gran and we were talking and lost time, Sorry" I shouted back as she clutched her chest where her heart is.

"Oh my…" She whispered as my wolf hearing court what she was saying

"Don't worry, Grandma. We'll go in my garage so we don't interrupt you. Get some sleep we'll talk in the morning"

Leaning on the hood of my Lamborghini Hindi Aventdor I watched as Jake went straight to the Suzuki Hayabusa and started caressing the seat as if it was a women. Colin and Brady were at the Ferrari Enzo, Sam and Bella were talking in the corner, Embry, Quil and Jared were at the Porsche Carrera GT and Leah was at the Chevy camaro. Not seeing Amber and Seth I went over to Paul who was staring at the Gunpert Apollo with interest.

"You like the Gunpert Apollo?" I asked opening the door with the same keys that opens the garage

"Yeah it's got a type of… look on it I like on cars" Paul answered wrapping his arms around me from behind

"Mmmmhh, I find the Chevy Camaro looks the most attractive" I whispered seductively feeling the bulge in my back grow as he growled

"I love it when you talk cars" He whispered kissing my cheek turning me around so I could kiss him fully. My lips were on his gently as I nipped his bottom lip, this time letting him search my mouth as I shiver of delight went down my spine and my knickers became wet.

"As much as I'd love to do this now I think we need to talk before my wolf goes crazy by your scent" Paul muttered against my lips as he grabbed my hand pulling out the garage.

"Guys if I come back in here and see a single scratch on any of my cars or motorbike I swear to got you WILL pay!" I shouted back as Paul dragged me to the edge of the forest "Right so what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you serious? About us I mean. I know were soul mates but I really do need to know because this will be the first serious relationship I will have been in" Paul asked giving me puppy dog eyes that looked adorable and took my breath away.

Thinking I paused running through my thoughts: Am I ready for a real relationship? _Yes of course I am _I answered myself. What if I fuck it up? _You won't you don't want to go through that guilt again do you? _This might be selfish but no I don't it was… horrible _And remember the promise you made singing that song… a new start you said no slag Isobel! _True of course I want a relationship with Paul I mean he's sexy as fuck and as hot as an oven _Like a God! _My inner self said. Thinking about this for a few seconds I answered immediately.

"Yes I'm serious, Paul I know we have just met but god I do really like you and it's you I want… so much!" I answered being swooped up in the biggest bear hug I've had.

"God, I don't know how long I've been waiting for you for!"

"That's cheesy as fuck Paul! Please don't be cheesy" I giggled as we walked back to the garage

"Find with me, sexy" Paul smirked a flash of naughtiness in his eyes

"Right, everyone!" I shouted smirking as they all jumped a foot in the air "Come over tomorrow for dinner tomorrow and you can clean a car you like but no one and I repeat no one touches the Chevy Camaro" Nodding they left one by one until only Paul, Bella and myself were in the garage.

"I've got to go and patrol, baby but I'll see you tomorrow?" Paul said

"I hope so" with another toe curling kiss he left as I turned to an open-mouthed Bella my questions just seemed to fall from my mouth "What's happening with Sam? Did you kiss? Is he your brother, friend or lover?"

"Slow down, Isobel. He's just a friend at the moment. It's still to soon from Edward and so I didn't kiss him but he understands" Bella said walking out the garage and in to the house without another word.

Locking up my pixie sister come's running from the forest the opposite side me and Paul went in, sending her a questioning look as she skipped straight into me as her tiny arms wrapped round me in a hug.

"Guess what, sis?" Amber said jumping up and down as if she has ants in her pants

"What?"

"Well me and Seth have decided to give a relationship a go." She grinned but continued talking " I know what you're going to say it's so soon and blah but honestly Seth is so cute and caring that I know it's right, sis"

"I wasn't going to say that anyway just congratulations I know how if feels because me and Paul are in a relationship now. To other people it might be weird but they can go fuck themselves" I smiled as Amber beamed

"I learned that his favorite colour is brown because of my Eyes" Amber giggled "What did you find out about Paul?"

"I thought Paul was cheesy obviously not! But I learnt that he like my Gunpert Apollo and his wolf is Silver"

"Okay" she said rushing upstairs. What is it with people walking off on me in mid conversation? Do I smell or something? Oh fuck them then.

Walking upstairs I changed to my long superman t-shirt and climbed into bed falling to sleep as the alarm clock strikes 2:15 a.m.. Dreaming of a children, a dog and Paul I slept deeply not hearing or smelling the witch in the forest that was watching me sleep!

* * *

"Right, Jake you ride it to my house and that's it!" I shouted as he sat onto the green Suzuki Hayabusa "I'll be right behind you and if you crash it then you'll have a very large White Wolf ripping you head off"

Leaning into my imprints side, Jake went speeding off on my motorbike as I phased behind him keeping up with the motorbike so it wouldn't get crashed or scratched. Following him back to my house where my cars are in a line on the drive way ready to get washed, they are a metre between each car and a bucket of warm soup at each which Amber or Bella must of put out.

Changing back into my short denim shorts and dark blue bikini top that showed my pale flat belly and slight six pack. Hair in a high messy bun, I dunked my sponge in the soapy warm water felling someone's eyes on my arse.

"You no, Jake! Looking is free, touching will cost you something!" I said smiling over my shoulder as his cheeks darkened

"Sorry," He whispered turning back to the Suzuki Hayabusa and started to clean it "The others should be here in a minute you better get that food ready"

Grabbing the muffins, cookies , chocolate log, sandwiches, biscuits cheesecake and black forest gateau I put them on the outside table listening to how boring it sounded.

"Amber?" I shouted from outside putting a mixture of drinks on the table: Orange Juice, Apple Juice, lemonade, coke, Dr. Pepper and Iru Bru.

"Yeah" Amber replied stepping outside in knee-length denim shorts and a purple vest top, no make up as normal

"Turn some music on!"

"Okay, Okay!"

Putting on Rihanna 'Numb', Dorset came out the house rapping as everyone arrived Pack, Imprints (even little Claire), Gran, The Equals and Elders.

"Where's Fabio?" Dorset asked mouth full of muffin

"With his Imprint!" Marcia shouted talking to Bella who was in jeans and a no sleeved blue t-shirt

Fucking great, Ellen that bitch who's being playing Fabio for months now but he always seems to go back to her in the end but the pull of an imprint is strong. Speaking of imprints Paul eyed me across the yard as I ate a slice of black forest gateau talking to Sam as he went on about imprinting on Bella was the best thing in the world… Whipped if you ask me!

"Sam, excuse me" I said walking towards the smirking Paul who had only his cut- offs on showing his marvelous 8 pack and v that I just wanted to lick…. Wow Isobel it's to soon! "Hey"

"Hiya, babe" Paul answered dropping the plate full of food he had on to the table and pulling me so we are chest to chest "Do I get a kiss?"

Running my fingers up his pumped arms and shoulders I stopped in his hair curling my fingers I pulled his lips to mine. It started soft and smooth but without anyone interrupting it changed passionate and greedy as we both desired each other. Pulling me off the floor so he didn't have to lean I concealed his waist with my legs, deepening the kiss as I rubbed my dripping knickers into the swell of his cut-offs. Pulling apart so we didn't lose ourselves in front of are friends and family's I stayed perched on his waist.

"Fuck, babe! You'll be the death of me I swear!" Paul muttered pressing his swollen lips to the base of my neck as I breathed in his scent of Hot chocolate, cinnamon and the musky smell of tree's, smelling into his neck I got the scent of aftershave!

"Your wearing aftershave?" My eyebrow cocked as his cheeks reddened

"Shit! I forgot you're a wolf" He whispered pulling me back to him so he could smell my neck "You smell of Apple shampoo, roses, coconut's and freshly baked bread…. It's mouth-watering you smell… delicious… It's tempting not to eat you"

"Arwww…. Big Paul gone all soft!" Quil shouted pulling us out of are trance "Paul of all people powerless over a girl!"

"Fuck off, Quil" Paul growled as I untangled my legs over his waist "Just because I can be with my imprint and you have to wait god know's how many years until you can be with her!"

A shaking Quil stepped from the table where he had a mountain full of food on a plate and stepped forward towards us that was nearer to My Chevy Camaro/ My baby. Paul feeling me tense up, his shaking got worse as Quil got nearer to My baby, a rose-red colour shot out of my hand landing on Quil who stopped shaking immediately and fell to the floor… well that was new!

"What the fuck happened to me? What witchy shit did you do to me?" Quil gasped looking up at me on his hands and knees "I can't can into my wolf form"

"Well then that's what happened, I stopped you from phasing to near my baby" I smiled rubbing my hands together kneeling down in front of a shocked and angry Quil "Walk to the forest and see If you can phase then"

Getting up slowly he staggered past me and Paul. How slow is he going? Using my mind to make him go flying in the air he burst in to his chocolate-brown wolf when he was 7 meters away from us and my baby. Squealing and jumping up and down, my mind got curious… Wonder if he will change back to Quil when he gets near the car? Maybe I can stop him phasing full stop? Or I could stop other wolves from changing?

"Come closer to the car Quil" I smiled as his eyes widened "It won't bite!"

Trotting over to the car keeping his eyes on me as everyone else did he got 5 meters away from the Chevy Camaro before changing back to a butt naked Quil. Laughing I ran over to hug him not caring if he's naked, he froze first but relaxed letting everything relax on me.

Screeching I jump back, as he stood in shock as I clamped a hand over my mouth and the other over my eyes after glancing at his manhood!

"What did I do?" Quil said as I heard him put on a pair of shorts I took the hand over my mouth away so I could speak

"I think I'm blind!" I panted putting both hands over my eyes trying to shake the image out of my mind, I felt everyone's confusion at what I said

"What are you on about?"

"I looked down!" I whimpered as I removed my hands seeing his face full of confusion but as I looked down again to see it covered by shorts his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"You didn't look there!" Quil muttered as he glanced at a still confused audience "Paul will kill me! Why did you look?"

"It was hard not to, Quil" I shouted back water forming at my right hand "I mean your like… big so it was hard to resist"

Bursting into laughter to cover up his embarrassment, my anger shot up… What the fuck was wrong with me? Throwing the ball of water at him he fell flat on his back drenched from head to toe as my anger changed to amusement.

"What was that for? First you check me out the get me fucking drenched!" Quil squealed like a 3-year-old throwing his arms on the floor as he got to a sitting position

"What are you two on about?" My Grandma shouted from her place still at the table

"I saw his you no what and I think I'm blinded for life but for what I was testing for was that I protected my car by his wolf form… I stopped him from…" Being flung over someone's shoulder I hit whoever it was is back as they lead us to the pool.

Throwing me in I grabbed their arm pulling them in with me as they shouted 'Oh Shit'

As I screamed hitting the cool water, the warm arm grabbed round my waist keeping me above the service.

"You know I can swim!" I said pushing them away as I trended water looking at the face of a smug Quil "Dickhead!"

"We're Equal now" He smiled as I climbed out the pool, drying myself by magic as he stayed in the pool grinning from ear to ear as I shot him a dirty look.

"Oh we are so not Equal!" I glared as he climbed out standing on the edge of the pool as I stood in front of him arm's folded round my now dry body.

Pushing him back into the pool as he screamed like a girl a smug Paul came to stand where Quil just stood which was stupid

"What are you smug at?" I smirked pushing him in the water pushing away from his attempt to push me in as well. "Right are we going to wash these cars or what? Now I know that I can protect them from angry wolves"

"Do you think, Isobel," Billy asked watching me with interest as I raised my eyebrows in a 'go on' sigh "That you could stop other wolves phasing?"

"I could give it a go but I'm not guaranteeing anything" I smiled as I looked at Dorset "What do you think?"

"I think if you practise everyday you could get it done by Christmas" Dorset answered as he cleaned his car that is a white Jaguar XK Sport

A month I think I could do that with Dorset's help than yeah. Nodding the Elders left and The Equals as they went out for Lunch leaving the Wolves, Imprints, Gran, Bella, Amber and Me who were cleaning each of my cars only Gran was having a bath. Paul was cleaning the Gumpert Apollo, Sam and Bella were the Range rover, Leah and Jacob were the Suzuki Hayabusa, Colin and Brady were the Ferrari Enzo, Embry did the Ferrari 458 Italia and Jared and Kim did the Lamborghini Hindi Aventdor as Quil played with Claire after getting dried off that leaves me with My baby the Chevy Camaro. Seth and Amber cleaned Amber's jaguar xj220s.

* * *

After an Hour of making sure each car was spotless and learning that Paul didn't have a favorite colour or football team. I went inside to start tea as I left the most sensible wolf, Embry to put the cars away as the rest ,but Paul who was talking to me about his past cleaned up outside. Putting the massive calzone's and onion rings into the oven, I got the salad and sauces out placing them on to the table as Paul finished his life history.

His dad left when he found out his mum was pregnant and his mum was a single parent all her life only having one night stands. He had a normal life until his mum died when he was 17 and he changed after the funeral, he's now 23 and hates the bloodsuckers to be honest I don't blame him. He also told me that around La Push and Forks he's known to be a womanizer and have it off with different girls but hasn't since he's met me which I apologized about me shagging someone else which he interrupted with a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry, Paul your life has been hell" I whispered putting a calzone on everyone's plate "Can you put the onion rings and salad on the table please"

"Sure, Baby" Calling everyone they came in straight away as I placed the drinks they wanted on the table

Finishing quickly the guys went to play on the PS3 in the living room as I chatted to Kim who I instantly liked because of her kind and shy nature. Amber came down stairs after giving Gran her tea after she said she felt ill and went to join Bella in the living room who was on the phone to her Dad.

"So what do you think about, Paul?" Kim asked sipping her coke

"Fit, nice, protective, caring, loving just everything you want in a guy I guess. What do you think about Jared?" I asked hearing the game being paused in the other room

"Warm, protective, good-looking, annoying" She said hiding a grin as I bite my lip holding a laugh as Jared came through to the dining room

"Annoying?" Jared said raised eyebrow as he scooped Kim up kissing her deeply as they rubbed against each other

"There is a room upstairs the first on your right" I smiled as they moved upstairs "Just don't make to much noise"

Grabbing the 4 gigantic tubs of ice-cream and spoon's for everyone in the living room, I chucked them on to the floor as I kept one for myself to share with Colin and Brady who were like my own children to me. Moans came from every person as they had there first spoonful, the game forgotten about and turned off, all their attention was on the ice cream.

"Crap, this is delightful, Isobel" Bella said as she threw the empty tub at me as I went to put them in the kitchen "Can we have some more?"

"Nope" I smiled a lollipop in my mouth as I sat on the floor "Truth or Dare anyone?"

"Yep" The guys shouted as Bella and Amber nodded after Dorset left to go clubbing, Jared and Kim back from upstairs smelling of sex.

"I'm first" Seth said his arm round Amber as I laying on my stomach head resting on Paul's shoulder as everyone but Amber and Seth laid on there stomach. "Kim, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay… I dare you to make out with Isobel"

Smirking she came over, blushing furiously as we sat in front of each other as she took the lead pressing her lips to mine that tasted of Jared… I don't know if it was his lips or cum… Opening my mouth for her so her tongue explored my mouth as I lied down on my back she hovered in between my legs rubbing ever so slightly.

Moving apart grinning at each other, Kim blushing fiercely seeing the looks of lust on the boy's faces as she went to sit next to Jared who instantly put an arm round her waist as Paul did the same but sitting me on his now sitting position. After rounds and rounds of Truth and Dare we decided to play spin the bottle as I grabbed an empty beer bottle and we started the game…

Going first as Colin and Brady left for Patrol it landed on Quil who looked like a little boy on Christmas. Pressing my lips to his, he yelped when I bit his lip feeling Paul shake next to me but I smirked back as he sat back down staring into space. For Amber it fell onto Embry who was nervous but did it anyway, next was Paul who's landed on Sam.

"No Fuckin' way" They both shouted as I nudged him in his rib cage

"Come on Paul! I wouldn't mind some guy action" I whispered as his eyes bulged as I bit my lip giving him puppy dog eyes that I learnt today works on him.

"Fine" he huffed peeking a kiss on Sam's lips

By the end Colin and Brady were back and it was my time for my first Patrol which from the guys was boring but I wouldn't mind running around so it didn't bother me that I had to do it at 11 o'clock at night but I was with Paul as well so that helped. Phasing I ran along the border sniffing for any vampires or by my case Witches.

_Paul- Why are you looking for witches, baby? _He asked using the pack mind to communicate and to read my mind

_Me- Being powerful witch makes you most wanted. So I have a lot of enemies _

_Paul- I swear if anyone touches her I will rip them apart bit by bit… This girl is everything to me now… I wonder what her skin tastes like? Imagine waking up everyday looking at her face… now that is what I call life. _

_Me- Baby, as much as I love you thinking to yourself, please do it quietly. _

_Paul- Right sorry, babe. _

Walking past a waterfall with clear blue water it had a kind of magic touch to it that instantly feel in love with, the evergreen tree's made the place look secretive but pure blue water made the place look at peace. This place is stunning. Does any of the other guy's know about this? Maybe Leah or Embry he's the quiet type and someone to like a place like this… I think I'll tell him about it…

_Paul- Tell Embry what? _

_Me- Fuck! Stay out ma head, Paul. It's none of your business_

Hearing a whining behind me I turned to see a silver wolf approach me, it's head held low as if in shame, tail between his legs. Feeling immediately sorry I went over and licked behind his ear in which I got a lick back and a very sexy growl. Looking up his eye's widened at the scene behind me as he took in every detail. Maybe Paul is the type of guy that likes wildlife secretly?

_Paul- No I don't like wildlife but.. This place has changed my view… It's dazzling. Why weren't you going to tell me, babe? _

_Me- You didn't seem like the type to like a place like this. We've got to keep this place secret, Paul. Just for you and me… _

_Paul- I like the sound of that but you're forgetting something, babe pack mind_

_Me- Oh that I think I can block that from our mind… let me try_

Imagining the sectioning this place from my other memories and thoughts I blocked it by building a solid wall round the memory. Thinking about it I asked Paul:

_Me- Can you see it, Baby? _

_Paul- God I love it when she says Baby… Ermm… No, babe. How did you manage to do that? Can I do it? _

_Me- Sure. Imagine to separate this place from the rest of your thoughts and memories and build a wall round it…_

_Paul- Can you see it? _

Not seeing anything I wolf grinned at him as he licked my muzzle an rubbed his head in my neck giving me his scent.

_Me- We need to continue patrolling, baby but you know I would love to do this all night _

_Paul- I Love You, babe _

Smiling at myself as his eye's were full of love and respect. _Do you think this is too soon?_My inner self asked Fuck no I loved this man since we started dating he's my everything, my world, my soul mate and my imprint.

_Me- I Love You Too _

Licking my face and a last look at the place he ran off the way I came as I went towards the meadow I saw in Bella's thoughts thinking about Paul all the way as he went back to my house finishing patrol. I think I'll call the place- The Place!

_Paul- The Place… me like. I'll see you in a bit, babe. Love You _

_Me- Love You Too. Now go! _

_Paul- Why? So you can think about me some more but in private _

Ignoring him as he phased to human form, laughing, I followed Bella's scent as she use to go here to practice her shield in the meadow. It took half an hour to get there walking… only an hour because I'm knackered! Catching the scent of an unfamiliar vampire and witch I ran following it as it lead no other then the meadow that seemed innocent and vulnerable with purple flowers and fresh green grass on.

Spotting a black leech with dreadlocks that must be called Laurent by Bella's description and witch with fake blonde hair that looked oddly familiar… Shit! The bisexual nurse… fuck I didn't sense she was a witch maybe her gift is to mask her scent… Yeah it is her thoughts are shouting it at me but why isn't she now? Crap! A trap!

"Oh hello, Isobel!" Laurent smiled his blood-red eyes staring into me as he smelled the air "You're a mutt but you smell delicious"

Howling in to the night sky, waking up all the birds as they flew out the tree's in fright I'm bombarded with thoughts:

_Sam: What's up? _

_Amber: Vampire no way? About time we have some action around here town life is boring… _

_Me: Shut the fuck up everyone. I'm fighting a witch and vampire here so please shut up! I'm at the meadow. _

_Paul: That's 20 minutes away please don't get hurt, babe _

_Me: I won't _

Blocking their thoughts out the bloodsuckers ran for me knocking me flat on my back as I quickly got up I'm faced with the fucking fake blonde who had a sneer on as she looked me in the eyes, my body felt as if it was on fire as my wolf shrank to the floor as the pain felt like being squeezed to death. Howling loudly in pain a jumble of thoughts came running through my head as the leech broke my paw.

_Paul- Babe, hang in there please. Your everything to me so please fight! _

_Quil- Shit! Is! _

_Leah- Come on, Bitch were 5 minutes away!_

_Amber- Your shield, Isobel! Your fuckin' shield! _

How did I forget that? Withering in pain I pulled my shield out of my head with a loud 'pop' as the burning and squeezing pain left my body. Using her gift I swapped it round so I used the gift on her, standing on my feet as my paw re-healed, she fell to the floor crying in pain, clutching her head as I turned my attention to the bloodsucker. Turning away and running I ran after him, what a coward!

Keeping a steady pace with him I ran straight past the pack as the leech threw Sam to a near by tree with a big crunch. The others followed but soon feel behind as my bigger legs kept up with him. Jumping on his back after reaching La Push Cliffs an hour away from the meadow I ripped his head off in a swift movement, throwing it back as it hit Embry on the head.

_Embry- What the fuck was that you just threw at me? _

_Me- His head _

_Embry- Jeesh! Thanks! _

_Me- No problem _

Lying on the leeches body I changed to human form letting the sea air keep me awake as my body didn't move from exhaustion.

"Babe? There's some clothes here for you" Paul whispered as the guys left but Paul stayed handing me clothes. "Babe?"

"To tired… Please help" I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut as he lifted me to pull the top over my naked body then the baggy shorts that must have been one of the guys. Running back to my house that was 2 minutes away from the cliffs

"Baby what happened?" He asked as he tucked me in bed lying in the space next to me

"Please stay" I whispered pulling my head to his chest as he wrapped his arm round my shoulder getting in under the covers to cuddle me to his chest "What did you do to the witch?"

"Amber burnt her," he whispered his chest moving up and down as his breathing got deeper "Now answer my question what happened?"

"I got an early Christmas present!" I whispered as he chuckled, Only a month to Christmas! I can't wait! My last thoughts were as I fell asleep feeling comfortable and loved.

**A.N- Next chapter is Christmas and I think I'll do it in Paul's POV. Sorry this chapter was really long but the next might be long as well I don't know. Please Review! **


	6. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 6 **

_**Christmas Eve**_

**Paul POV **

It's been a month since the bloodsucker showed up and we haven't had any visitors since then! Which is a surprise because this is Forks and La Push prime targets for supernatural's! Isobel stayed in bed for week after her fight with the dreadlocks leech, Amber cooked, cleaned and paid the bills until Isobel got up earlier then everyone else and got us breakfast.

Isobel is like an Angel to me! God… Paul you sound so much like a girl man up! But me and Is have taken our relationship slowly but seriously as we haven't gone past a make out session yet. Imagining her goddess face as she gets her present off me, it will be the best thing I've every saw!

_Quil- God, Paul! Isobel's a nice girl and all but please can you stop thinking about her… You turned in to a pussy! _

_Me- Fuck off, Quil. Just because Isobel likes you doesn't mean I won't punch your geeky face in! _

_Isobel- Boy's behave and stop acting as if I'm not here! _

_Me- Sorry, Babe _Why do I always say babe to her? I bet she's fed up of it but ever since I met her I've called her that…

_Quil- Like I said your turning in to a girl… losing your manliness _

_Isobel- Quil shut up! And, baby I'm not fed up of you calling me babe but please can you both shut the fuck up! It's Christmas Eve, its 9 at night so please shut it! _

_Quil- I can't wait for tomorrow to see what everyone's got me! _

_Me- If they've got you anything! Your not the most liked Quil. _

_Isobel- Paul! _

_Me- Sorry but it's true _

Feeling Quil phase out I looked at my snarling imprint who watched where Quil went towards Billy's where the Christmas Eve party was being held. Yes a party! I hope there's alcohol but knowing Billy there won't but maybe Rachel has persuaded him… God I need to get laid!

_Isobel- Fuckin' hell Paul all you think about is your dick! And your wrong I think you're the one not liked, not Quil! _

Feeling the sting of my imprints words as she went after Quil, I slumped to the floor that is covered with a foot of snow, untouched apart from the wolf paw prints a figure came out from the tree's to my right where Isobel left, my head instantly snapped up as the figure stayed in the shadows.

_Me- Is? _

The figure stayed still but the pull of the imprint was leading me still to Billy's. Maybe it's one of her new tricks? The scent isn't Isobel's delicious scent or any of the Pack's but it scent was lemony with a hint of petrol that made my nose wrinkle in disgust.

_Me- Isobel if that is you can I just say that I'm really sorry I was just… jealous! _

The was no answer again as the figure backed away running off in to the dark forest, lying back down not giving a shit I felt worry and panic coming from Isobel thanks to the imprint bond.

"Paul?" Her angelic voice called through the forest, making my heart skip a bit as the pull of imprint told me she was close "Paul please, baby answer me!"

Growling to tell her I was near, I heard her release a breath she must have held when she saw me unharmed. She still cares thank god I don't think I would be able to live without her… it's cheesy I know but it's the truth. Fuck I think Quil was right I am turning in to a girl… wonder if Isobel wouldn't mind turning lesbian for me?

"I'd do anything to be with you, Paul!" She whispered standing at the edge of the forest where the moon shone on her skin and brown hair… She looked adorable!

Rolling my eyes at her cheesy sentence, I walked over to her nudging her leg with my nose smelling her arousal! Yes maybe I'll get lucky and see my goddess in all her glory! Fuck she's so wrong I don't think about my dick I think about her being fucked by my dick!

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for what I said?" Isobel's innocent voice asked her eyes full of lust, my mind going blank I nodded as she ran in to the forest back towards Billy's Shouting back " Sam says that your patrol is over when you get back Jared and Jake will take over"

Fuckin' hell I want that girl! I swear if another man touches her their dead meat she's mine and mine only. Following her mouth-watering fragrance… Fragrance? Since when do I say fragrance? Changing into my cut-off's, leaving my chest to the winter air that I didn't feel since changing to a wolf I ran over to my waiting girlfriend who was wearing a cherry red dress that stopped mid-thigh (red skater dress). OMG! I'm thinking about what she wears now next it will be what her hairs like then make up….

"Do you think I'm becoming more… feminine?" I asked my hands over her tiny waist as she bit her lip in concentration making my dick go hard

"I think you're becoming more… caring but you're not going to turn into a girl, Paul. Seriously are you 6 years old! Also you just like noticing what I wear and do so no you're not going feminine" She giggled putting are forehead together not breaking eye contact "But I wouldn't might some lesbian action"

Flirting always got me hard it's just the way she does it, it's irresistible. But that was just... what nearly all my daydreams are about her and some other girl… she's perfect for me seriously it's like were two piece's of a puzzle put together.

"Hello earth to Paul" she laughed that was goofy in a sexy way

"Oh right were was I…" I breathed crashing my lips to her pouty one's as she licked my lip asking for entry. She didn't need to ask? As she stuck her tongue in my mouth that tasted like cinnamon that totally turn me on!

"Erww… Love birds get your arses down here!" Isobel's gay best friend shouted I think his names Dorset. I honestly don't know he never hangs around with us. No one does form Isobel's second tribe, it's weird but it doesn't bother any of us so we let it go.

Pulling away she bit my lip playfully pulling on it as I growled and moaned at the feeling of her being rough on me. Letting go she grabbed my hand towing me behind her as I started as her arse and what one hell of an arse she has I swear it round, curvy and shaped perfectly.

"Baby, you'll get some of my arse later so you'll see every curve on it possible" She whispered as I sat her on my knee as my eye's bulged out at her sentence... Do I finally get to claim her as mine? Rub my scent over her? "Think of it as a Christmas Eve you'll never forget, baby"

"I can't wait" I boomed which made her laugh holding her side's

Looking round the bonfire to see Seth with Amber on his lap next to Sam and Bella that have just started their relationship, Colin and Brady at the end. On the log opposite me was Leah, Sue Clearwater, Billy and Old Quil and the log on my right had Embry, Kim, Dorset and a sulking Quil.

"Hey Quil, I'm sorry, man" I said as I did my best to smile at him as he looked up his face stained with tears "Shit, man I am really sorry it was my temper and that my imprint picked you over me"

"It's alright I was just being a prick" Quil smiled his normal prank smile "But big Paul is going all soft"

"I know" I muttered my head on Isobel's shoulder as I breathed in her hair that smelt like coconut as she lent in to my chest rubbing her arse against my now hard dick as I bit the inside of my mouth holding down the growl that threatened to come out.

The legends went on forever as they told us about the first wolf and the third wife that I could tell Isobel and Bella were interested in. As Billy finished the Legends, Isobel's phone went off stopping everyone from talking, I read the text over her shoulder:

**Hey it's Emmett here you know your big vampire brother. Not literally but still I think you should know that were coming back to Forks! I heard you've moved to La Push we miss you so much so please come in and visit us. E **

"That's not the Cullen's is it, Is?" I growled feeling myself shake but calmed down remembering that Isobel was to close.

"Whoop! Yeah it is! Can't wait to see Emmett" She grinned I mean she grinned… please say she's not a leech-lover "No I don't date vampires, Paul there meant to be dead for fuck sake but the Cullen's have been a part of my family since I was born"

She chucked the phone to Amber who catched it before it hit Seth in the face, reading she burst into a fir of whoops and laughter. Chanting 'fun' over and over again the text had gone past everyone ending back with me who gave it to a very giddy Isobel as she jumped up and down on my lap not helping my hard on and sure did she know it!

"Text him back, Isobel. Make sure there all coming back" Amber shouted as she jerked her head slightly towards Bella in a private message as Isobel nodded text-ing back the bloodsuckers:

**Me and Amber are both glad to hear! Are you all coming back? The pack know what we are and you were right Bella has joined us she's a shield! When are you coming back? Can't wait to catch up ;-) Is **

"Done" My imprint said putting her phone back in her pocket only to take it back out again when it went off

**Yeah we all are and I hope my little sis Bella is okay. Were coming back in the middle of January. Alice wants to come back now but we have complication's and the mutt's won't be happy with us turning up straight away so we'll have a mini Christmas in January but it's Alice so it won't be mini. E **

"Mid January, all of them back" The angel on my lap said still jumping up and down and I swear I'm about to cum! "Sorry, Paul"

"Don't be sorry! I was kind of enjoying it but it would be embarrassing to cum in my pants" I whispered so only she could her as she shiver in pleasure to my delight. "Right so are we going to have a Christmas Eve party?"

"Yeah we'll worry about the Cullen's after Christmas," Billy said nodding to Old Quil and Sue next to him " Now it's for the young one's to have fun as the older one's go out to the local pub thats open till midnight"

Waving bye to the 'old' ones that is Old Quil, Billy and Sue as Isobel jumped off me heading to Kim as I missed her touch straightaway. Picking up a beer thats set out on the table I settled down on the same log watching the flames flicker my mind filled with Isobel as I imagined what I was going to do to her later on…

* * *

"Hey," Rachel said pulling me out of my thoughts as she sat next to me, for the last month she hasn't been trying to get me away from Isobel it's really annoying nearly all the pack but Jake want's to ripe her head off as she slag's Isobel off, name call's the others and tries to get laid by everyone one of us but hasn't even slept with one of us. "I see your away from Isobel," Well no shit! Fucking thick bitch! "Do you want to quickly go for a shag in the woods? I don't think she'll notice"

Oh she will and she'll ripe you head off and then mine, if it wasn't for Sam who was trying to calm her now… Isobel and her temper has got to be one of the scariest things alive!

"Jog on, Rachel! Do you not get the word no because it was the first word I learnt! So for fuck sake get a life and piss off! I love Isobel more than my life and I'm not giving that up for a slag!" With that I went over to my shaking Isobel who now had Sam, Embry and Amber holding her down.

"Chill, Isobel. He's right here" Sam growled as he backed off her.

"Babe, come here" I whispered pulling her in to my embrace stroking her hair as her shakes died down until it was a slight tremble "Your so much better than her so please don't think for a second that I would pick her over you, your everything to me"

Kissing her temple I turned to a still stunned Rachel who quickly changed her facial expression to a smirk that got me shaking… That bitch! Isobel's fingers ran up and down my back bone cooling me down but also turning me on which wasn't helpful in this situation but she didn't stop which I was thankful as I would be my silver wolf at this moment.

"What the fuck are you smirking at, Rachel?" Isobel shouted her angelic voice full of anger and restrain

"You! Your so weak it's unbelievable" Rachel chuckled as I growled protecting my imprint from any hurtful words and movements

"Ha! Bitch please your so thick it's almost depressing" Is said as the guys behind us burst out laughing as Rachel ran off towards the beach leaving the guys having a laughing fit as we talked for 2 hours.

"I Love You so much" I chuckled kissing Isobel fiercely on the lips which she replied with a growl full of lust and want.

"I Love You too" My heart fluttered at those words like it always does and with her wolf hearing she can hear which is embarrassing. "Want to get out of here for your first Christmas present?"

"Absolutely, Bye Guys" I shouted dragging her to the forest so we could phase luckily no one on patrol so we headed to The Place that no one has found out about yet it's still only me and my soul mate that know's and we head here when we can…

"Come on, Pauly" She teased knowing I hate that name "Come get me if you want" Oh you have no idea how much I want to... but I'm stuck frozen as she removed her little red dress revealing a little black lace bra and knickers that made my hard on painfully sore against my cut offs.

Stripping off her underwear she jumped into the water soaking herself as I removed my cut off's never taking my eyes off the angel in the water as I joined her…

_**Isobel's POV **_

Joining me in the water my god of a man pulled me to him as I embraced him, my legs round his waist as my breasts came out the water to rest on his chest. Rubbing gently on his large manhood he growled in my mouth as our tongues joined together fighting for power. His winning, he explored my mouth from top to bottom, nipping my lip as he pulled away he set me on one of the bulky boulders on the edge of the waterfall, his body from the waist down still in the water.

Licking my dripping pussy, I moaned, purred and growled as he did wonders with his tongue wiping me clean until I climaxed, he added a finger still sucking on my pussy as he got faster and faster adding a second finger, moving his mouth to my swollen nipple's.

Climaxing again round his finger I went in charge, swapping positions so I was in the water and him on the rock, I took his erected cock in my hands squeezing softly as I ran my hand up and down his shaft, licking away his pre-cum on the tip of his dick. Removing my hands I massaged his balls taking his whole length into my mouth, gagging slightly at how big he was I went up and down as he grabbed a handful of my hair in his hand moving me like a puppet so he could use my mouth as a pleasure toy, growling loudly at the full moon.

"Fuck, babe. I wanna come in you" He panted as I released his cock from my mouth, moving to the grass to have more room I laid on my back as he hovered over me putting a condom on that he kept in his cut-off's "Ready?"

"Fuck, yeah" I moaned as he thrust straight into me waiting for me to adjust to his size.

Moving my hips he started slowly looking me in the eyes all the time watching my every expression that crossed my face as I did to him. Widening my legs to give him better access he reached a new angle as he played with my nipples making me purr in pleasure as it started snowing above. Changing so I was straddling him he looked up smirking as I took in charge making him get harder in me… if that was possible!

"You like riding me don't you?" He panted as I got fast and grinded my pussy over his hip, dripping more as he talked dirty "You like me talking dirty?"

"You have no idea, baby" I screamed in pleasure as I climaxed loosing count of how many times I have but he still wasn't finished which I was glad about "Mark me, baby please"

"Are you sure? You will be mine forever, you won't be able to have kids with another man, you'll be just mine?" He said as I continued riding him feeling another orgasm coming up and him about to come.

"Yes just please I want you only you"

Without another word he flipped me on my hands and knees and entered me from behind as I released my wolf and he did the same with his wolf. Slamming in to me as the sound of skin slapping together echoed round the silent forest, his hands tight around my waist that I was sure was going to leave bruises. Clenching round his cock as he released his seed into me, biting my neck with a slight sting as he stayed in me riding out our orgasm.

Twisting around as he left me in which I sighed, he smiled brightly as his traced the bite that had stopped bleeding as my wolf screamed to bite him back to mark him as mine to other wolves and people. As if reading my mind he rolled on his back as I straddled him biting his neck as we both panted still from cumin'. Lying in each other's arms watching the snow fall from the sky not effecting us we stayed silent for what felt like an hour until Paul broke.

"So if that was my first present what is my other present?" He asked facing me on his side pushing my hair away from my face as I sat the same way tracing the outlines of his 8 pack and v.

"You'll have to wait and see" I grinned as he used his puppy dog eyes on me that normal did the trick " Nope not telling! You'll find out in a couple of hours"

"Not fair" he huffed smirking as he went back on his back and I wrapped my leg round his waist breathing in his scent that had a mix of me as well.

Feeling tired my breathing got heavy and my eyes dropped but before I went to sleep I whispered "I Love You"

"Love You Too" He whispered back as we both fell asleep naked on the forest floor, the waterfall like a lullaby.

* * *

**A.N. My first lemon scene hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter is Christmas Day and there's a character death as well… or maybe two! **


	7. Please don't over use the name

**A.N. I know this chapter is Christmas and it's suppose to be happy and jolly but this chapter has some of the main key points in the story! So please enjoy and bear with me… Sorry about not updating for a long time! It's been Christmas and what not and I was busy but I'll get back on track with the story as soon as possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

_I'm in a van now I can hear the roar of the engine… It sounds like an old van maybe a Chevrolet but there's no window's its pitch black but Nirvana's still here with me making sure I stay alive… I didn't even get to see Emmett and the Cullen's again I hope they know I love them same with…P…Paul and the pack! I tired undoing the chains but only succeeded in hurting myself more as it's covered with some type of herb that's burning in my skin… Right don't think about the present only remember!…_

* * *

**Isobel POV **

_Christmas Day _

Yes! Christmas it has to be the best day of the year apart from mine and Amber's birthday, I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they open the presents I've gave them! Also today I get to see if my powers are strong enough to stop other Quileute facing the 'curse' of becoming a wolf shifter… they were Sam's words not mine! To be honest I think phasing in to a wolf is more like a gift then a curse but everyone's allowed there own opinions…

Opening my eyes I'm met with a plain blue sky.. Huh? Did I sleep in wolf form last night? Honestly I don't remember… I'm 22 and I'm loosing the plot! Shifting away from the warm floor an arm round my waist pulled me back… Shit?! Who the fuck is this? What have I done and why is everything so fuzzy from last night?! Turning my head slightly to see the man lying naked next to me, everything came back from last night!

Chuckling to myself as I gently teleported out of my imprints arms, as he slept peacefully. Stepping in to the freezing water that didn't bother me because of my body temperate. Thinking of my coconut shampoo and conditioner at home I teleported it so its in my hands as I walked under the mini waterfall rinsing out the knots in my hair. As warm arms devoured my naked waist, he kissed were the mark is making me shiver… Now this is new!

"Hmmmm… It would be nice to wake up next to you" Paul whispered in to my ear, his finger travelling from my belly button to my hip

"You can't have everything your way, baby" I whispered back grasping my coconut shampoo as he watched me from a near by rock, his cut offs now on to my disappoint.

Convinced that I had all the Shampoo and conditioner out, I stepped out of the waterfall swaying my hips more as I walked past him, his eyes watching my every move as I put on my black lace bra and pants. Teleporting my shampoo and conditioner back home I thought of my black skinny jeans, batman t-shirt and black 6 inch heels with a red soul.

"That is so handy!" Paul shouted from the rock still watching me as I made my way over to him some how managing to get on the rock without breaking my neck in the heels "Do you ever get tired by using too much magic?"

"Yeah if your do a big spell" I answered sitting next to him as he put one of his buff arms round my waist pulling me closer to his muscle body.

We talked about everyday stuff and magic for… I forgot how long it was but the sun shone above us as I remember my appointment with Dorset to see if I can put this spell up!

"Shit!" I shouted making Paul jump from the silence we were having "Dorset!"

"Ermm… Dorset?" Paul asked getting up off the rock following me to the grassy part where we made love last…Made love? What the fuck! When have I ever used that word?

"Yeah to see if I can put this spell up, dip shit!"

"Who's dip shit?"

"Hold your breath" I said grasping his hand getting my magic ready to teleport us to Billy house that funny enough was in the center of La Push...

"What the fuck, Is?! Why?!" His voice rising in panic as I smirked teleporting us as he screamed like a girl.

Laughing, he fell to his arse as we landed clutching his sides as he doubled over on to his hands and knees gagging.

"I guess you are turning feminine, baby" I laughed as the pack watched smirking at Paul's position on the floor

"Very… funny ,Is" Paul gasped his head on the floor "What the fuck did your just do? Where are we?"

"Well we teleported but well done, baby! Normal people throw up when they first teleport but you seem to keep your stomach down, I'm proud. And the answer to your second question well lets just say that you're in front of your brothers..."

Getting up immediately he face is red with embarrassment with a texture of green mixed in as well. Still laughing I made my way to Dorset skipping as my now dry hair flew behind me, seeing my tribe over near the house I made my way over seeing a tear stained Fabio.

"Fabio?" I said kneeling in front of him as everyone just realised his gasps of pain "what's up?"

He gasped again holding his sides as he lent his head on to my forehead earning a growl from the wolves behind me.

"She's marrying someone else, Isobel" Fabio gasped as I hugged him to me, growling as I pulled him to his feet "She fucking marry someone who is not me!"

Shaking he ran into the forest pulling out of my grip as I ordered Yoko to follow him and look after him. Turning around I ordered the rest, except Dorset and Amber in my tribe to make sure nothing happens to Fabio as they followed Yoko into the forest.

"Right what's going on?" Colin asked as I punched a nearby tree as it fell to the floor and then rebuilt it's self by my powers

"Fabio's imprint is marry someone after saying she loved him and slept with him" Amber answered being calmed down by Seth

"I swear to god that bitch is dead when I next see her" I snarled as everyone flinched and a protective growl came from where Fabio lef.t

"Yeah but she's not her now is she? So let's get this…Stopper up and going then do your Alpha duties" Dorset said as I grinned at him pushing my anger aside and walking over to the empty space as the wolves circled round me about 8 meters away "Right remember, Isobel this is a very powerful spell and if you do, do it then you'll become the powerful lest witch alive"

"Got it" I said slightly nervous as a rose-red ball grew out of my left hand and a light blue ball grew out of my right hand, I felt instantly drained.

Putting my hands on the grass I felt the spell spread across the ground, spreading over La Push as I fell to my knees to my lack of energy. Adding more power I heard people shout my name calling to me as the spell lifted over La Push like a shield… Images of my mum and dad being tortured flashed before my closed eyes as they screamed for forgiveness! Another image was of them of them dead on the floor as I figure laughed over their bodies…

I tasted blood in my mouth as I pain ran through my body making me scream, lifting my hands off the ground.

"Isobel?!" I heard various voices shouting as I wrapped myself in a ball, shaking

"Is, are you okay?" Dorset shouted as his arms wrapped around me pulling him to me as a growl came from my left. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, " I said pushing him off harder than I thought as he went flying across the garden "Just leave it!"

Turning to face my imprint, I ran in to his open arms holding my sobs together as after all it is Christmas! Wiping the blood from my mouth he stared into my eyes making me feel as if he was looking straight through me!

"What happened, babe?" He whispered pushing me back to his chest as he breathed in my scent from my hair

"I saw stuff," I muttered shaking as he made soothing noises calming me down "But it's Christmas no need to worry about me… seriously Paul I'll be fine!"

Running into the forest to phase I blocked my thoughts from my pack mates, which I've found really easy recently, much my pack mates annoyance. Sensing everyone else phase after me I was ambushed with others thoughts…

_Jake- What happened? She was nearly doing it… I can't wait to eat her food later… _

_Leah- Shut the fuck up Jake! She's fuckin' upset and all you can do is think of food! _

_Jake- Sorry… _

Hearing them following my scent, I headed to the treaty line where only The Equals and I could go due to having permission from the Cullen's. Crossing the river that split the treaty, I turned looking at the 11 wolves (counting my sister) who stared right back as I gave them a wolfish grin.

_Amber- Sis are you playing a joke on us or what?! Coz this is stupid just come back and explain everything! And for fuck sake stop blocking your thoughts!… _

Something in me snapped as if someone was controlling my body as I snarled, teeth showing, at the other wolfs.

_Me- Run! Something is wrong!…. _

Backing away they all left except Amber, Paul and Sam who seemed to be watching me, waiting for an attack or a sign…

_Paul- Babe, What's up? Please tell me I'm fucking freaking here! _

_Me- I don't know it's as if someones controlling my body… _

Backing away myself, slowly taking control of my body again, I backed in to the forest so they didn't see the tears of pain rolling down my muzzle from the pain of getting control! It was like being stretched apart, as if 4 people were pulling on me trying to make me go different ways… Howling into the mid-day sun the birds flew from the tree's and the woodpecker nearby silenced from the noise!

_Paul- Baby?! _

_Me- Just leave Paul! _

Using my alpha voice to the three wolves left they ran away unwillingly as I whimpered in pain…

* * *

Finally phasing back and feeling the control gone from my body, I looked around finding myself outside the Cullen's house. **(A/N It's like what it is in the film) **Running naked into the house opening the door with the key in one of the plant pots, I headed to Alice's room grabbing a pair of daisy duck shorts, a checked short-sleeved shirt and black 3-inch heels (all the clothes designer) I headed to their garage.

Checking the line of expensive cars in the garage one was hidden under a large piece of cloth… and me being me was instantly curiously! One little peek wouldn't hurt… Underneath the cloth was a bright green Dodge Challenger with two black racing stripes going through the middle! Staring at it for god knows how long, I ran to the key rack, finding a note on the keys for the god car in front of me!

**Isobel, **

**I know by now we won't be in Forks due to Bella as Edward want's us out of her life for good… Well anyway this is for you. It's a Christmas and Birthday present as we won't be there to give you personally we hope you like. Please except it, it 's only a small gesture for your kindness to my family. **

**Love, **

**Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward **

Skipping back to the car squealing as I sat in the fake leather seats, the engine roared to life as I drove out of the garage, using my powers to lock the house up (not wanting to get out of the car.) Forgetting about the recent events my mind is set in the car, as I drove well past the speed limit towards La Push, the way the seats curved, how the steering wheel fitted in my hand exactly, how smooth it changed gear etc… But no matter how god like this car was it did not bet my Chevy Camaro… it was close but didn't beat it!

Not wanting to face the questions and worried glances back at my house I headed to my Grandma Dianne's house to get answers myself. Going straight on where you turn to my house I was outside my Grandma's house within seconds looking out at the mini yellow bungalow. Knocking on the white door I heard curses from inside the house along with the sound of something dropping onto the floor.

"Grandma? It's Isobel," I shouted opening the door to see my Grandma pointing a butcher's knife at my chest "Wow… Put the knife down that could easily chop off my head"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry ma dear. It's just I've got some expensive presents in the living room and I guess I just panicked" Gran said leading me in to the living room where the three seated sofa is filled with presents wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper "I thought I was coming to your house to give everyone there presents?"

"Yeah. But I just came here to see if you wanted any help or something like that" I lied sitting on the rocking chair in the corner

"We both no that is not why you came here" Gran said peering over her glasses at me as her blue eyes stared into mine "Tell me the truth, dear"

"Right… So this morning we were seeing if I could put that spell over La Push so no one else changes into a wolf and it started fine but then I saw pictures of mum and dad being tortured" I breathed my eyes on the floor as I continued "I stopped the spell then but I kind of panicked and phased… I ripped my batman t-shirt" I whimpered just realizing "Anyway when I phased it was like someone else was controlling my body… it hurt like F… Really badly"

My Gran was walking back and forth by the end of what I said whispering to herself as I watched her doing back and forth. Finally when the clock above the TV when to 1 pm she spoke…

"Right I knew one day I would have to tell you this. So here I go…" My Gran breathed sitting back down on her arm-chair which made her look tiny "Your mum and dad didn't leave you they were abducted by a gang… they call themselves supernatural hunters. That night they took your mum and dad also Dorset's mum as well and you must of saw what they did to them. They've been after our family for generations… Your Granddad was abducted as well by them."

As the thoughts finally made themselves through my head, I looked at my Gran's shaking form and tear-stained face and instantly hugged her.

"I understand, Grandma. But please don't get upset it breaks my heart to see you like this" I whispered as I rubbed her back I soothing motions "What would you like to eat?"

"I haven't finished yet explaining" Nodding I listened carefully as she dried her face with her bright green handkerchief "By doing that spell you must have weakened yourself and some other witch must have controlled your body… the Supernatural hunter might be behind that as they use witches to help them. That is the only exclamation I have for you dear"

"Right… So these hunters must no about me then" I said grabbing a bin bag and filling it with Christmas presents for Amber and the pack

"Yeah maybe but supernatural's throughout the generations have tried to stop these hunters but have only succeeded in killing themselves. But do you remember the prophesy about The Equals succeeding on killing them with the help of The White Wolf."

"Oh my… Me!" I whispered freezing in my place as my Gran chuckled at my expression

"Dear, You are more powerful than you think, Isobel" My Gran laughed picking out the presents with my name on from the bin bag "All you need is more practice but once you can put the spell over La Push I will be easier to make your powers stronger"

"O…kay I guess I'll believe that when it happens"

"Ha okay. Do me a favour and open your presents now before we go to yours. I wouldn't mind bonding more with my favourite Grandchild" My Gran smirked giving me a pile of presents

"Favourite? What about Alex and Amber?" I smiled back opening the largest present there

"Yeah my favourite! Alex and Amber I do love them but they never got as much attention as you do" Laughing I ripped the wrapping paper off revealing 5 t-shirts a Batman, Captain America, Superman, Spiderman and Avengers **(A/N: Batman, Captain America, Superman and Spiderman is the superheroes signs. The Avengers one has the Avengers characters on it)**

"How did you know?" I squealed looking at my Gran's smiling face as she watched my expressions

"Just a guess"

Opening the seconded biggest but heaviest I felt my Gran's excitement as I opened the navy blue box revealing a silver dagger. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw… the hand was wood with green in the middle and two silver metal wolf heads pointed out where the handle went into the blade. Testing the blade I poked my finger with the tip as a bubble of blood appeared straight away.

"I love it, Grandma. Thank You" I smiled tears filling my eyes

"Glad you like it. The reason I got it you was because every witch gets a dagger from the Grandmother… It's tradition" Grandma smiled as I went onto the next one "This present is a family heirloom. It's been passed down the generations, first female and since you were born 30 minutes before your sister, it's now yours"

Taking the silver wrapping paper off, there was a dark purple box, lifting the lid there is a gold chain with a large gold heart hanging from it. The design on the heart had a tree on as if representing family, opening the locket there was a picture of the of us my blood family Grandma, Granddad, Mum, Dad, Alex, Amber and Me and on the other side was one of the pack, Billy, Old Quil, Grandma, Bella and Sue Clearwater.

"In the little bag with it there is the pictures that they've put in down the generation, so when you pass that on to your daughter put the picture's in to the bag" My Gran explained as I put the locket on it came down to my breasts and showed out over my checked shirt "It suits ya but you have one more to open but don't tell your sister about this or the history of the necklace. We don't want her acting weird on us now do we?"

"I guess not but Gran you've got me enough already," I said opening the last present revealing a ring case that looked a bit like when a boy is about to propose to you "Ya not gonna propose to me are ya?"

Smiling she shook her head as I opened the velvet box there was a dark blue ring but inside the ring was silver. Putting it on it fit perfectly on my wedding ring finger on my right hand.

"This is because your Alpha but also because it reminded me of you when I saw it. But it changes colour when a war or fight is coming. Blue is peace, light green is practise for the fight and it gets closer to red to when it's near the fight buts it's when its dark red it's the day of the fight. I hope that helps, dear" My Gran explained as she put the wrapping paper in the bin next to the TV

"Yeah I love everything you got me. Thank you so much Gran" I smiled hugging her small 5"2 frame

"We'll we better get back to your house. That boyfriend of yours will be panicking like mad" my Gran giggled getting into the Christmas spirit and skipped and I mean skipped out of the front door as I was left to grab the heavy bin bag's to my new car "Wow now where did this come from… it's very… Green"

"The Cullen's gave it me for my birthday and Christmas present. You like?" I said climbing into the car as my Gran got in beside me after locking the front door of her house

"It's different but so are all your cars"

The rest of the ride was in silence as My Gran looked outside as the trees went past to slowly for my liking but I had to drive safe with Grandma in the car. Seeing Leah's wolf past the woods beside my car, I turned on to my drive as I saw Jacob's rabbit, Dorset's Jaguar and Charlie Swan's cruiser… Does he know about us yet because he's dating Sue!

"Who's cooking?" My Gran asked as I got the presents out the back and headed to my house where the sun was going down highlighting the pool

"Sue and I'm doing desert" I answered as the front door flew open as my sister stood there eyeing me carefully as my Gran entered the house going straight to Billy who I think was in the living room

"What the fuck happened?!" Amber screeched and the pack came up behind her but Paul wasn't there

"My wolf instincts got the better of me so please can I go in to my house" I said following my Gran to the Living room, I sat on the floor leaning on one of the three seated sofas.

"Hey Isobel" Billy said as everyone came into the room but there was still no Paul "Paul's gone to get the present we're giving you. He'll be back soon"

"Oh okay. I'm just gonna go and get changed I'll be back in a few" I said skipping upstairs to my room and heading to my wardrobe pulling out my flowered blue and white skirt, white vest top and black flat ballet shoes. Quickly doing my everyday make up but adding eyeliner at the bottom of my eye, I headed back down stairs keeping my ring and necklace on.

"You said a few, Isobel" Amber shouted as I jumped off the bottom step and teleported so I was in the living room scaring everyone but my Gran who just smirked.

"Yep so I'm done now so Shhh…" I said sitting in front of my Gran on the floor so I could see the room "Are we opening presents now or later?"

"Well tea will be ready in about 2 hours so we better do it now otherwise it will be late when we do it. Lets wait for Paul first though" Sue said as I went to get the presents I got for everyone from under the stairs I heard Paul's old truck pull up in the drive… That truck is really gonna break down some day! I thought to myself as I grinned at what I got him.

"Right, Is. Get in here so you don't wreck the surprise" Dorset shouted as I went back into the living room rolling my eyes as I put the bag with all the presents down on the floor

"Right this is from all the pack counting Billy, Sue and Charlie" Sam whispered as he sat beside me on the floor "Paul you can come in now"

Rounding the corner in to the living room my sexy man came into the living room with a lead leading to a Siberian Husky. My insides melted at the site of the dog and it felt to good to be true at that moment!

"He's 4 months old, trained and all, babe" Paul said as the dog came running into ma arms, ignoring anyone else in the room he licked ma face licking off the make up.

"I love him" I said as he lied down in front of me, his fluffy black and white fur kept my bare legs warm straight when he sat down as the convocation's built up again but I blocked them out only focusing on the dog next to me.

I think I'll call him Nirvana, I thought to myself and I stroked his fluffy fur as if hearing me he turned his head to me and it was the first time I realized that one of his eyes were blue and the other brown. Grinning I kissed his muzzle as he howled causing everyone to stop talking and me to start giggling.

"Why is the dog howling?" Rachel asked as I just saw her from the wooden chair next to Billy on the other side of the room my Gran got the present for her from both of us as I didn't have a clue on what to get not as if I wanted to get her anything in the first place.

"I kissed him" I smiled as Nirvana laid his hair in the crook of my neck which made me grin more "His names Nirvana by the way in-case you're wondering"

"Nirvana?"Rachel repeated as if checking the name out

"Yeah so please don't over use the name" I smiled as her face glowed with anger… Oh please let there be a fight… What the? That was not me! freezing in my position that seemed only noticeable by Sam next to me, Gran and Nirvana who thought it was Rachel and started snarling at her.

"Wow, now I think your dogs growing on me" Amber said as Rachel shrieked at the snarling dog. Patting his head he seemed to calm down as we moved to other presents.

"I'll give mine out first" I said as I got up to get the bag from the fireplace, Nirvana followed at my heels "This is for the pack and The Equals please it's not much like a dog but here…"

Handing one to each of the pack and The Equals, Leah opened hers before anyone else could get through the wrapping paper and fell silent.

"It's amazing, Is. Thank you" Leah said as she but on the gold bracelet where a grey wolf hung off representing her wolf "Is it real gold?"

"Yeah all of them are" I said as The Equals put on their bracelet with the animal they change into on the bracelet instead of the wolf "They all represent your wolf or animal you change into"

Cutting off the thank you's I handed Grandma my present which was a photo of me, Amber and Alex and a large dream catcher to go with her collection at home. Next was mine to Billy and Old Quil which was a thick book with all the legends to my tribe in.

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell outsides?" Billy

"I'm not but what they don't know won't hurt them" I smiled going on to the next present to Bella "Don't panic it's not anything expensive"

"It better not!" Bella said from her place in Sam's lap on the floor as she neatly opened the wrapping paper "Seriously your album? I thought it wasn't out until next year?"

"It's not but anyway there you go" I smiled going on to my sister who seem surprised yet excited to have more presents

Opening them they were a pair of hi tops, a diary and a pen with a clock on, which she seemed overjoyed with. Lastly from me was Charlie and Sue where I got Charlie a book on fish and Sue a book full of the recipes I use.

"Oh, I almost forgot, sorry" Pulling the keys for my Gumpert Apollo out of the draw on the coffee table I handed them to Paul who seem confused "I got a new car from the Cullen's and to be honest I never use it anyway. Also your truck is falling apart"

"You can't be serious, babe" Paul asked mouth open as I pulled my mouth to his ear so only her could here..

"Oh I am but there's another present for you but it's not… appropriate for the.. Older people in the room" Pulling away I kissed him softly on the lips as I turned to sit next to Quil.

"Right my turn" My Gran shouted getting her presents out " I already gave Isobel hers but I'm sure she can show everyone" Getting the keys for my new car in the kitchen I went out to get the presents out the car, Nirvana followed.

Feeling eyes on the back of my head I turned to the pitch black forest seeing nothing their with my wolf eyesight I turned back to what I was doing picking up the t-shirts and dagger Gran got me I ran back into the house the feeling still there. Nirvana stayed by my side as I locked the front door and going into the living room to see my Grandma has already gave the pack and The Equals there presents that seemed to be leather bracelets with a tiny tube on with a herb in.

Maybe the herb blocks my magic? Settling down so my back was against the fireplace I used my telepathy to see what the herb does. Closing my eyes, I felt Nirvana lie next to me his head on my shoulder. Using a weak signal I got nothing from any of their heads, making it stronger I got a faint buzzing noise. Making it the strongest I can make it, I got voices but they were foggy as if stuck… it's properly the herb. Maybe if I focus on one person it would work… concentrating on Bella the fogginess clearer replaced with clear, clean thoughts but It wasn't why it's like that, that worried me it was Bella's thoughts…

_ I'm late and I mean I'm never late… Maybe Isobel can hear me now and help me… No this is something I need to do by myself but how could I be so stupid in forgetting about protection!… I might not even be pregnant but I'm never late… _

Breaking off the telepathic connection I send I message to her using my mind so I didn't bring attention to her

_Me- Bella relax I'll help you tomorrow! But you need to no that if you are pregnant it's you and Sam's baby! How late are you? _

_Bella- A week but I've never been late before! But it is Sam's because the other guy we used protection. _

_Me- Just relax let's get through today first _

_Bella- Okay… Relax… _

Opening my eyes to see Nirvana staring straight at me I chuckled hiding my head in his fluffy neck as I realized that the whole room was looking at us.

"Were you able to get past the herb?" My Gran asked eyes full of curiosity

"Sure if I focused on one person" I said smiling as her grin widened

"That proves that you're getting stronger, Isobel"

"Good to know, Grandma"

* * *

An hour later I ended up with A husky, Only way is Essex perfume, Dark red 6 inch heels, hair straighteners, clothes and a black acoustic guitar. I am now in the kitchen making dessert which is black forest gateau, cookies, jelly, choc chip muffins and chocolate fudge cake whilst Sue finished off the Christmas dinner.

"Tea!" Sue shouted into the lounge as the pack who were playing on my PS3 came rushing in where we pulled 4 large tables together that somehow managed to fit into my kitchen with still some room.

Lucky the older people were already sitting at the table as the Pack and Equals came barging in as there was just enough room for all of us. Only eating a bit I cleaned up the table using magic and set it out for the large cakes, cookies and muffins I made.

"You know, no matter how many times I see you cleaning up a table with magic, I still won't get used to it" Paul said as I sat in his lap giggling as I ate a large slice of cake. "I love you, Babe"

"And I love you too, Sugah" I answered smiling a he kissed me his mouth full of half eaten cookie "Eww, don't kiss with your mouth full, Baby"

Smirking he continued eating and started a convocation with Seth on the other side of the table, looking down at the ring Gran got me I noticed the colour was light green! How could that be I checked 10 minutes ago before Gran with Rachel went outside and it was Dark Blue… Checking the table they still weren't in yet and my gut wrenched at what could happen to start a war!

Jumping off Paul's lap, catching everyone's attention as the feeling of dread and lost filled me I ran vampire speed out of the house only to be stopped by the smell of blood!… And there they were there heads ripped off and stuck on a stick at the back of the garden!

* * *

**A/N: Right sorry about the big wait for this chapter but I found it really hard to write for some reason! So Rachel and Grandma Dianne are dead! Next Chapter will be about Isobel's powers going to their full strength and when the supernatural Hunters find her.**


	8. Pregnancy Test

**A/N: Chapter 8 here it is… **

**Chapter 8 **

_Christmas Day continued… _

It wasn't seeing her like that, that set me off or the smell either. It was the people behind me, the sobs, the screams, the shakes and Nirvana howling that got my powers to its maximum ability. Staring at my Grandma's half closed eyes I was the first to step forward, my face clear of all emotions so no one could see the devastation and heartbreak. The wailing cooled down but didn't stop as I made myself toward the two heads catching the scent of a witch as my wolf scratched to be set free, to get the revenge needed.

Silence surrounded me as everyone watched my every move, my witch instincts getting the better of me at my weak state. Magic tingled out of my finger tips it was the spell I dreaded. On my right hand was a light blue and on my left was a rose red ball. Not feeling instantly drained like I did when I last did the spell, I lowered myself in front of my Grandma's head as if kneeling to her, the magic spread across the floor but this time it spread all the way around La Push. Coming up like a dome over La Push the power radiating off it sent shivers down my spine as no images of my parents being tortured came through my mind and none of my Grandma either. A sound like thunder came from above as the different sides of the spell connected together, causing blue and red sparks to fall down.

Looking up to the night sky the dome faded in to the atmosphere but the waves of power coming of it didn't. Standing up as the magic vanished from my finger tips I smiled at my Grandma's head feeling the sudden urge to kissing her on her cheek but I ignored it knowing that I will only feel disappointment when her bossy but kind smile didn't answer.

"I did it, Grandma, I didn't think I would be able to but I wish you were here so I could tell you how it felt," Shaking as my wolf came back to the surface the mask over my emotions broke as my cheeks got soaked by the flood of tear "I'll avenge you, Gran, I promise!"

Backing away I didn't even glance at the other head as my eyes ranked the woods around searching for any sign of the missing bodies. My thoughts are interrupted as police lights come down the drive sirens on and an ambulance following behind. Growling at the interruption I pushed my wolf down as to not accidentally release it as four police offices came round the side of the house going straight to the first people to question, who are Billy, Jake, Fabio and Dorset.

The waterfall of tears still ran down my face as my mind was a mumbling mess full of questions as some people who were wearing blue suits that just looked liked a supermarket bag jumpsuit came over taking pictures and evidence away from the scene. One of the officers came over to me after talking to Otto he had shiny dark brown eyes and curly short sticky up hair that made his ears look bigger then they are. Only showing curiosity and lush as he made his way over to me which made me want to vomit over his shiny black shoes.

"You must be Isobel Foxe? Granddaughter of one of the victims?" No Shit Sherlock! The big eared police officer said as he eyed my body in a very unprofessional way

"You found her" I sneered my voice huskier than normal

"Could I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Well that's what your here for isn't it?" He didn't reply only grabbing a notepad and pen his eyes not leaving my chest that ,for a change, seemed to make my anger grow and my wolf rip at the surface to come out

"Where were you at the time of the incident?"

"Are you fucking thick as well as stupid?" I shouted causing everyone there to look as the police officer's eyes are still glued to my chest "And and my eyes are up here dickhead! So if ya have finished eyeing me out can I please leave so I can grieve over my grandma in peace"

Shoving his shoulder so he fell on the ground I walked away, my eyes focused on my shoes and my head a million miles away as I didn't register the police officer that got up off the floor and locked a pair of handcuffs round my wrists.

"What the fuck?" I shouted as he pulled me to his police car and as I tried to ignore the large bump in his trousers that wash jabbing into my backside

"You are under arrest for the murder of Dianne Foxe and for assaulting a police officer" His breath ran down my neck as I shivered in disgust but he must of thought it was pleasure "I'm sure you'll… enjoy it at the police station" He whispered in my ear not knowing that nearly everyone here could hear due to the supernatural hearing.

"You get your filthy hands off my Girlfriend" Paul shouted shaking as he stepped out of the crowd followed by Amber and Charlie who seemed to be looking at the police officer with disgust like everyone else

"You heard the man! Get your hands off what you can't afford" I snarled my wolf coming to the surface as I broke the handcuffs with my extra strength and went into Paul's waiting arms where my tears seemed to flood out.

"Officer Smith! You have no right to arrest this women she has done nothing wrong as I was with her the whole time this happened and I told you that but you ignored my order not to go to her! We will continue this conversation back down at the station and as everyone else has finished we will all go to leave the family to grieve in peace!" Chief Swan said as Charlie Swan vanished replaced with the chief of police.

With in minutes the 5 police officers were gone counting Charlie as Paul stroked my hair comforting me in the most simplest way. The sobbing and weeping started again as the detectives and people in the plastic jumpsuits left only leaving the smell of Rachel, Grandma Dianne and a faint smell of witch and vampire that no one but myself seemed to notice.

"Shhhh, Babe. Let's get you inside and warm you up" Paul whispered as he picked me up bridal style as my head stayed tucked into his chest and the last thing I thought because I'm taken over by darkness was _Why was that Witch scent so familiar?_

* * *

I was rudely woken up by my phone ringing playing 'Reptiles By Them Crooked Vultures' as the clock on the bedside table read 10 am. Moving out the embrace of warm arms I got attacked by the cold air out of the bed to grab my phone. I was Freddie Holmes my boss…

"Freddie? What's up?" My voice crocked as I got out of bed putting on Paul's shirt and going downstairs for a glass of water.

"Fabio told me what happened with Mrs Foxe! I'm so sorry, Isobel" Freddie said as I could hear sadness in his voice "There's a gig tonight remember at La Push beach again but I understand if your can't do it, Isobel. I'll Understand and so will the fans"

Shit! That completely skipped ma mind! "Oh sorry, Freddie! I complete forgot about it! But I'll do it anyway, My Gran would have killed me if I missed a gig for her" I smiled thinking of that image in my head as she would grab the first thing near her and hit me with it!

"Oh! Are your sure, Isobel? If you're up to it that's great but what about Fabio? He seemed off on the phone before..."

"I'll talk to him but I will definitely be on for tonight"

"Okay get back to me about Fabio"

"Will do. Bye Freddie"

"Cya Isobel"

Putting the phone on the kitchen island I checked the house with my mind to see who was here apart from me and Paul… All the pack were asleep in the living room, Amber and Bella in there bedroom's asleep and Billy in the other spare room. Grandma would really kill me if I was to go all depressed over her death so I might as well spread my Gran's love by cooking.

Making a Full English Breakfast for everyone in the house. The smell of sausages must have woke up the pack as they were in the kitchen with in seconds seeming surprised to see me cooking. Ignoring the glances my full focus was on the food in front of me as I placed a plate in front of all the pack on the table still from last night.

"Are you sure you alright?" Quil asked as I went back to work on everyone's upstairs including Paul who wasn't up yet

"Quil I'm fine Grandma would kill me if she saw me not cooking for guests" I repeated for the second time today and it's only been an hour "Enjoy the food and shut up"

"Yes madam" Quil smiled warmly stuffing his face with fried egg and beans

Going upstairs to tell the others that breakfast was ready, Amber got Billy ready her hair the normal messy pixie style but her face was pale and washed from any trace of make-up. Eyeing my sisters ill-looking features I headed up to my room to get ready myself and to wake up the man in my bed that holds my heart… cheesy I know but true.

"Paul, Baby, Breakfast is ready down stairs" I whispered in his ear only earning a shiver from the sleeping form "Very Well" Pulling the covers off his body so there're on the floor, I rolled him over so he was on his back I went to straddle him but changed ma mind.

Using magic to silence any noise from the room, I unzipped his cut off's pulling them down to his knee's as I grabbed his manhood in my right hand as his eyes opened to watch me shocked at what I was doing I smirked back forgetting about recent events.

"I'm glad to see your awake, baby" I smiled kissing him on the lips as I stroked his length feeling it harden by my touch.

"Ermm…"

Licking the tip a loud moan broke from my imprint as I was suddenly glad I put the sound blocker round the room. Taking him all in my mouth and forcing down the gag. I kept that up as his hips jerked as I let him fuck my mouth.

"Fuck, Babe" Paul breathed as he grabbed my knotty hair and moved my head were he wanted "I'm gonna cum…"

Taking him all in one last time seemed to push him over the edge as he came in my mouth and I didn't leave any to waste. Blushing slightly I jumped off the bed before his hands could get on me. Stripping off his t-shirt in front of him I threw it on his stomach, turning to head to the shower I felt his eyes on my backside and heard the moan of disappointment as I locked the door behind me.

"I would let you in, Baby but breakfast is downstairs and I wouldn't want yours to go cold but if your finished in time you could join me" I smiled as I heard him curse then leave the room, running.

Letting the warm water fall like a waterfall down my back my thoughts went back to last night:

_ The spell some how got my powers to there full ability and strength but why all of a sudden? Just after my Grandma's death? Also why has no one else smelt the scents I've smelt? My Gran must of know something but why not tell me? How come Rachel as well? _

The questions round my mind made me dizzy as I lent on the wall getting my breath back. The one question that seemed to stay in my mind since last night was why the scent felt familiar? It was like rusty metal and old books that reminded me a lot of my childhood… but that can't be right all my family are dead now but an aunt and a few cousins.

"Babe?" Paul shouted through the door telling me he's finished as I used magic to unlock the door to let him in as I grabbed my coconut shampoo "Want help?"

"Please" I whispered my voice thick with emotion as he got in the large shower behind me and massaged the shampoo into my scalp and hair

Rinsing it out as Paul did the same to his own hair we fell into a comfortable silence as I shaved my legs and armpits.

"You know you could have done that when I wasn't in here with you." Paul said watching me finishing shaving.

"Yeah… I was just thinking" I said as I grabbed the orange smelling shower gel and sponge.

"What about?"

"Grandma" I smiled at her name as Paul took me in one of his bear hugs letting me breath in his scent of a rainy day, burning wood and breakfast "You smell so nice like nature… it's very attractive to a witch ya know"

"Ermm… I'm not sure what to say to that but I guess… Thanks" Paul laughed turning off the water and grabbing a towel for both of us off the radiator

"I love you, Paul" I smiled as his fingers grazed my cheek pushing my wet hair out of my eyes

"I love you too, Isobel" His eyes were full of love and devotion no sign of lush as he properly could tell I wasn't ready to go that far straight after my Gran's death "Let's get you dried"

Drying myself off and adding moisturizer to myself I styled and dried my hair as Paul said he went downstairs to clean up from yesterday and breakfast. Adding my everyday make-up and straightening my hair, I got changed into a pair of dark green skinny jeans, none sleeved shirt with a snake-skin pattern on and brown high heel boots. Finishing off I added the locket Gran got me and kept the ring on thats still light green, I headed downstairs to see everywhere spotless… now Paul can clean!

"Paul, Where's Nirvana?" I shouted from the kitchen to the living room as I made myself a glass of orange juice only noticing that my new dog wasn't following me

"Embry has taken him out to the beach for a walk but he was sleeping with Billy when you woke up as I kicked him out of your room last night. The dog kept getting in the way and growled every time I touched you." Paul said pouting as he walked into the kitchen finishing cleaning up.

"Arww… Nirvana is just protective but it's cute he doesn't like ya touching me" I smirked as Paul growled handing me over the dagger Grandma got me last night "Thanks"

"No problem, Babe"

* * *

The convocation on my Grandma's funeral is interrupted as my phone rang 'Muse- Liquid State' for the ring tone for Bella.

"Bella?" I said smiling as Nirvana came through the door followed by a sand covered Embry.

"Can you come over? You know about the…thing?" The voice of a panicking Bella came over the other end of the phone "You know to see if I'm…"

"Pregnant" I answered smiling as Paul's face shone with curiosity "You can say it you know. Where should ah meet ya?"

"My dads house. He's out at work at the moment but you can come over he'll be back round tea time." Bella rushed out as I grabbed my white designer shoulder handbag "Could you pick up a test for me as well?"

"Sure no problem. The rumours will be all over time with in a few days but I'll be over in 10" I answered as I pushed Paul and Embry out the house locking it behind with Nirvana with me

"I didn't think of that… I'm so sorry for being such a pain" Bella said as I heard the microwave ping in the background "I heard you have a gig tonight? I though you would cancel due to recent events?"

"Yeah well Gran would kill me if I missed a day of work for her so I guess life goes on" I said, unlocked the door again to go grab the clothes for tonight "Is it alright for me to get ready at your house… ya know for tonight?"

"No problem just bring what you need over"

"Yep, will do. Cya in 10"

"Bye"

Grabbing my make up bag and comb, I picked a tight dark purple long-sleeved dress which stopped an inch before my knee and black 6 inch platform heels. Folding the dress over my arm and placing the comb and make up bag in to my handbag I locked the door again seeing Nirvana outside with Paul and Embry waiting.

"Sorry, Guys but I'm heading to a friends but see ya tonight?" I said opening the boot to the car for Nirvana to get in

"Are you sure your up for tonight, babe?" Paul asked taking my hand with the ring on as he looked at it but decided to ignore it and looking into my eyes instead

"Don't worry, sugar. I'll be fine trust me" I smiled kissing his cheek and opening the passenger seat to place my stuff on, the dagger now in my bag "Go have fun"

Looking deep in my eyes he released a breath seeing something in them and opened the door for me as he followed Embry into the woods to phase to go to Sam's for some new game Colin got and to help Jake through his grieving. Turning the radio up as it blasted 'Lonely Boy By The Black Keys' round the car. Getting odd looks from the elderly as I pulled up to the local pharmacy I grabbed by handbag leaving the window open an inch for Nirvana I locked my new Green Dodge Challenge.

Going straight to the front where they sell them I grabbed 3 boxes to be sure as Bella will be the type of girl who wants to double-check loads of times. Lining up there was no other the Otto Dane (One of The Equals) getting an inhaler for his asmer.

"Pregnant, Is?" Otto smirked teasing me as we waited in the queue.

"There for someone else, Otto. I swear please don't tell no one though or I swear you'll be having double patrols" I growled then smirked as his face dropped.

"Sure your secrets safe with me, Is"

Shaking my head I placed the pregnancy tests on the counter all adding up 75 dollars as the check out girl eyed me remember the name so she could spread gossip.

"There for a friend not me" I smiled placing them in my now full handbag and walking out the door ignoring the stares from a nearby group of teenage boys.

Speeding out of La Push and into Forks where Charlie's house is I got there in just under 10 minutes the radio now blasting 'Diamonds- By Rihanna' that Nirvana was howling to. Knocking on the front door with Nirvana beside me I felt eyes on my back like last night during Christmas tea just before my Gran got murdered.

Turning round my eyes landed on where I felt it come from. There's only a shadow that looked similar to the one I saw in Paul's mind when I phase with him sometimes. Catching the same familiar scent as last night I headed over leaving my bag on the floor with my dress and shoes on top.

"What are you?" I shouted as the shadow came more into view "What do you want? Why was your scent round my Grandma's head? Also why do you smell so…familiar? As if I know you from somewhere…"

The shadow stepped back as if not sure what to do as I got nearer to it "Stop don't move" it was a mans deep voice it sounded hurt or maybe conflicted "Please… I don't know any answers to your questions" The thing lied as I stopped just at the verge of stepping into the forest

"Your lying" I snarled my hands heating up with fire.

"Go away" The voice snarled the shadow vibrating slightly as if it was shaking

"How can ah when you were following one of ma brothers and me as well" I growled, vibrating myself out of pure anger.

"You always were protective over loved ones" The vibrating of the shadow stopping and it's voice sounded as if it was smiling

"How would you know?" My teeth showing in frustration as I spit the question out.

"I'm sorry" And with that it vanished as if teleported to somewhere else. Aiming the fire at the end of my hands at a tree nearby, the tree court fire going up in flames as I controlled it, which was new, so it wouldn't spread to another tree.

"Isobel?!" Bella shouted from the house behind me as the tree fell the ashes before me "What's happened? What's up?"

"Nothin'" I whispered anger still laced in my voice as I went over the road towards the house which looks deserted.

"Do you want me to get Paul? Or Sam?" Bella asked picking up my dress and shoes as I took the heavy bag.

"No, No I'll be fine I promise just… I thought I saw something" I said eyebrow raised as I walked into an empty house boxes everywhere only one sofa showing "Charlie finally decided to move in with Sue?"

"Yeah, I was here packing the rest of my stuff to take to yours before Charlie gives them away or bins them" Bella said blushing as she put the dress over the edge of the sofa and the shoes on the floor "Have you got the tests?"

"Yeah there's two in each packet and I got 3 packs just in case you know Amber or Marcie someone like that gets pregnant only the line or you want to double check." I said handing one of the boxes to Bella as she rushed upstairs to the bathroom and me following slowly behind "When did you two, you no… have sex?"

"Erm…. It was pretty much the night before everyone found out we were together and that was… mid-November time. We've used protection since then though." Bella shouted through the door of the bathroom as I waited outside.

"Right so thats been about a month and a week" I stated hearing Bella unlock the door to come out the stick on the bathroom counter "You okay?" I asked the slightly green Bella

"I was going to say yeah but that would be lying… You see what if Sam doesn't want the baby? And what of the rumors? I've only just got out of uni and I'm knocked up! How am I supposed to get work being pregnant and all? What…"

"Bella!" I shouted interrupting her and placing my hands on her shoulders "Lets see if you are pregnant first then we'll discuss other things. I know Sam an he's wanted a baby since he was 12, it's all he ever thinks about in wolf form having a baby with you, so of course he'll be thrilled at the news. You got knocked up by your imprint, Bella, soul mate remember suppose to be together all that… You got a degree in writing, Bella, you write at home and I'll always be here to help out" I smiled as she hugged me to her our heights the same.

"Thank you so much, Isobel, without you I'll still be that depressed teenager that was moping about some guy leaving her." Bella whispered eyes filling with tears "I know one thing is that I'm not getting rid of the baby"

"Good I'm glad as I would have went crazy at you for thinking of getting rid of it" I smiled back as I sat her on the toilet so her shaking legs wouldn't collapse beneath her "How long do we have to wait for the test to be done?" I asked taking my mobile phone out of my jean pocket realizing that it has already been 15 minutes since Bella pissed on the stick.

"15 minutes the packet said" Bella answered eyes eying the stick on the counter as if it was about to move and do tricks

"It's been 15 minutes, Bella"

"Oh… C…Could you look before me… please, I…Isobel?" Bella stuttered her pale face even more pale than normal.

"No problem" My heels echoes across the room from the tiled floor as I went to the counter to check the results…

* * *

Picking up the pregnancy test I looked at the test results and it showed positive, smiling I turned to look at a pale looking Bella who saw my smile and just raised an eyebrow.

"Positive! Well have to get you an appointment so see if it's true or not" I said beaming as Bella's face instantly when back to her rosy cheeks

"Right… I'll get an appointment straight away… But I don't want to tell Sam yet as I don't want to get his hopes up and then drop them if the test was wrong." Bella rushed as she went to get her address book from her handbag in her old bedroom.

"Use ma mobile" I said handing it to her as she dialed a number from the book.

Letting her have privacy I went back downstairs to get stuff to go get ready for the gig.

* * *

Putting everything I need on to the bathroom counter ,the used pregnancy test not there anymore, I started with my hair by putting it all in a high sleek ponytail and wrapping a piece of hair round the bobble, leaving my full fringe out still.

"I think it's time to dye my hair again" I whispered to myself as I used the strengtheners Bella let me use on my hair to make it more straight then it already is

"I was thinking of dyeing my hair as well." Bella said from the doorway as she watched my hands mess with my hairs "I was thinking maybe a red colour like dark but bright…"

"Yeah… that would look nice on yah" I said smiling as she went over to the box just outside the bathroom "What ya doing?"

"I bought some the other day… red hair dye I was going to do it on Christmas Eve but I got…distracted and I wanted you to do it as you do your own which is great"

"I've got a couple of hours until the gig… I could do it now if ya like?" I said turning of the straighteners "I've done the longest part of my outfit already so it won't take long"

"If your okay with that then, yes please"

"Okay… put on a t-shirt you don't mind getting dye on" She nodded already in a t-shirt she does care about "Get your hair wet then towel dry it…"

* * *

Two hours later both me and Bella are ready to head over to Fabio's to check if he was coming tonight or not. Bella is wearing dark jeans, turquoise vest top, a black 3 quarter sleeved blazer and 2 inch black shiny heels. As I wore the outfit I picked before. Bella's hair turned out brilliant it clashed with her chocolate colored eyes perfectly and her skin shone from the red shade. Knocking on Fabio's caravan he answered looking ready to go out in his dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, baggy washed away jeans and black shiny shoes.

"You okay for tonight?" I asked as he came outside locking the caravan behind him

"I'll live. What about you, you know with your Gran and all" Fabio answered as we walked down the short road to the beach, Nirvana following behind after hours of sleep.

"I'll live" I smirk as his face lit up in the first smile I've seen in days "Has she said anything to ya?"

"Nope just a quick voicemail saying 'Erm… I don't know why I'm telling you this but I am so… Well I'm getting married in a few months time just thought you'd want to know... Its Ellen Litwin by the way.' But I know it's never been done before but I'm trying to forget about her" Fabio muttered as I grabbed his hand, comforting him.

"Just forget then, sing a song at the gig and tell her to have a good life and you'll always be here for her but you wanna move on." I said as Bella went to the Pack that are waiting just outside the beach where me and Fabio go to get ready.

"Thank you, Is" Fabio whispered pulling me in a tight hug right in front of Paul who seemed to be shaking madly as well as growling "I'll go get your guitar ready."

Smiling I turned towards the pack who were looking at me weirdly.

"What?!" I shouted crossing my arms over my chest as Dorset came over smirking.

"Well, well, well" Dorset said standing arms length away from me "Is my old friend back? Because I was kind of lovin' the new Isobel"

"What the fuck are you going on about?" I asked as he only answered with a raise of an eyebrow.

Using my telepathic powers I searched there minds:

_Quil- What is everyone doing? She was only with a friend?…_

_Paul- I do trust her but… That was just to friendly for me… God she looks so confused and helpless I must have got the wrong end of the stick… _

_Dorset- I wonder if you can cheat on your imprint? Somehow Isobel has got around it… _

Not hearing what else they had to say I lifted my right hand and slapped Dorset across the face as hard as I could which made everyone else flinch away.

"How dare you" I hissed stepping back away from the shocked Dorset who was rubbing his red, flamed cheek in pain "If I wanted to cheat it would be with someone who isn't a brother to me!"

"Alright I'm sorry, Is" Dorset whimpered as I took another step back feeling dark magic form on my right hand "No fucking way! You've got to be fucking with me."

Looking down as my hand were he's looking there's a black foggy ball hovering on my palm, to me it looked beautiful but to Dorset obviously not.

"What's the matter scared of the colour black?" I smirked but it felt like someones controlling me again but deep down I knew it was the dark magic controlling me.

"Isobel, control yourself please" His voice shaking as I just smirked bigger at him "It's dark magic! It's the spell of instant death… please the guilt would eat you alive if you killed any of us"

"Your right" I whispered pushing back the urge to throw it at Dorset's face as I threw it at the nearest tree, watching as it grew black and curled inwards ,turning wrinkle "Wow"

"Wow? That could have killed any of us" Dorset yelled eyes glued to the dead tree.

"Yeah cool! You know now not to piss me off or misread me being friendly to family!" I answered back looking at everyone equally "I have a gig to do so I kind of need to go you know!" I said walking fast away from them.

"Don't think we won't talk about this, Is!" Dorset shouted from behind as I got into the caravan where all the band hangs out...

* * *

30 minutes later we're ready to get on the stage after I informed all Fabio's band that I had to tell everyone something first we agree that I would sing first then split it between me and Fabio.

"Well hello La Push, again" I shouted through the microphone suddenly feeling at home on the stage like I did in Paul's arms "Before we start I would just like to say something that involves recent events involving me. As you properly all know my Grandma got murdered last night. There was a couple of things she really did hate and they were drawing attention to herself, un-cooked food and funerals." I said holding up my fingers to count them off "That is why I have decided that I'm not going to do a funeral for her but I'm just gonna cremate her.

"But that's enough of my life let's get ready to have fun!" I smiled as the crowded turned from quiet to screaming within a few words "The first song is one I made a few weeks ago and currently my new single **(A/N Honestly By Kelly Clarkson) **Enjoy!"

The crowd falling silent and swaying their arms to the music, I poured my soul into the song meaning every song as my voice clashed with my acoustic guitar in perfect harmony. The band was perfect with every beat as my voice carried out the song perfectly and the crowd joined in as it was my new single round the world.

"Did ya like? Well the next is Bedroom Hymns **(A/N By Florence and the Machine)** a song I'm sure you all know from my last album" I giggled as the girls screamed in the crowd.

The bass drum vibrated the stage making my voice stand out more and the girls in the crowd joined in as I knew it was more popular with the girls than boys. Swaying my hips to the beat of the music my voice went up and down but never swayed off tune. Running my hand through my ponytail I smiled as my witch scents picked up everyone's fun and entertainment.

"Okay, Okay! Now why don't we have a bit of a more upbeat song and add some Fabio with it." I laughed as Fabio stepped onto the stage making the girls scream with lust and Otis, Otto, Bruno, Zoya and Yoko chanting his name from near the back but still in perfect view "From both our albums it's the one the only 'Sweet Spot' **(A/N By Flo Rida Ft. Jennifer Lopez).**

The lights on the stage flashed making the crowd change colour as they jumped to the beat and the D.J. Rob added special effects. Smiling whist singing I sang to the crowd making the men's hormone leaves go up, that I sensed through my witch sense's. Turning to Fabio we looked at each other singing as the song ended.

The fun went on for hours the songs sang were:

AKA…. What a life! **(By Noel Gallagher) **

Alone **(By Kelly Clarkson) **

Bittersweet **(By Ellie Goulding)**

Blinding **(By Florence and the Machine) **

Call My Name **(By Cheryl)**

Dark Side **(By Kelly Clarkson) **

Girl with One Eye **(By Florence and the Machine)**

Heavy in your Arms **(By Florence and the Machine)**

I Gave you All **(By Munford and sons) **

Just Give me A reason **(By Pink Ft. Nate Ruess) **

Mr. Know It All **(By Kelly Clarkson)**

Girl in the mirror **(By Cheryl)**

"Sorry, Guys this is me nearly finished! One more song and this one is the best top-selling single of mine it's No Light, No Light' **(A/N By Florence and the Machine)**"

The band remembered the song from a while back as they played it perfectly like all the other songs and my voice fit this song like a glove as I closed my eyes letting the song soak through me. The backing singer staying up with the vocals as my voice over powered hers by miles. Thinking of my Gran as it was her favorite song memories of when I was little repeated in my mind. _I'll do you proud Gran, I promise. _I thought as it got to the big part in the song and crowd fell silent in amazement and at the end fireworks started at the end making the effect bigger.

"I hope I will see ya all soon. Bye for now La Push as I hand you over to Fabio" The crowd ranted my name as I walked off making me wave harder to them "This is what I wanna do till ah die" I whispered to myself putting my guitar down in the caravan.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Babe. You know for before" Paul said his bottom lip slightly sticking out as we walked back to my house

"It's fine, Paul honestly" I smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him into the woods "Paul, I love you so much but with relationships we need trust okay?" he nodded his face full of surprise and curiosity "Phase"

Stripping off my shoes, dress and underwear I phased followed by a still shocked Paul, sensing that no one else is phased I continued, opening my mind to him.

Me- You've gotta see how much I love you and how much I don't wanna cheat on you

Paul- Babe, I love you too, so much as well but this is my first proper relationship. So it's not you it's me! I'm going to have trust issue at the start but they'll fade I promise.

Me- I know, Pauly! But being with you is like singing its home and I don't wanna loose that! What I'm saying is that your everything to me, baby

Paul- You know before you I was a jerk and a complete dickhead but you've changed me for the best, Isobel, your everything to me as well! When you're not next to me I go crazy literally ask the guys they'll tell you!

Me- I believe you! But please just remember that if we'll get past any bad patches in our relationship just please remember I will always love you to the day I die!

Paul- Same here, Is!

Nuzzling my muzzle in his neck he did the same to me. I don't know how long we were there for but we were sending each other pictures of we would like to do to each other but we were rudely interrupted by a pissed off Leah, Sam and Quil.

Quil- Eww… stop I'm going to be blind forever now!

Leah- Shut up! I swear this pack is full of idiots! I think it's cute!

Me- Thanks Leah

Quil- Paul cute! I think the world's ending!

Paul- Shut up, Quil

Sam- Quil, Paul stop it and both of you shut up!

Paul- Whatever

Quil- Sorry, Sam

Leah- Boys!

Me- I know, Leah. Cya guys

Quil and Sam- Bye, Is

Leah- Cya, Sis

Paul- I'll walk you the rest of the way, Babe

Me- There's no point. I'll see ya tomorrow. You can all come over mine tomorrow. Night, Sugar

Paul- All right Night, babe

Phasing out and changing into my clothes, giving Paul's wolf a kiss on his muzzle I turned back on to the empty road for the 10 minutes walk back home, not bothering to run in wolf form as I wanted some fresh air. _Well at least I know my powers are at its fullest as I can produce death… maybe I can produce life! I wonder if I could change a vampire back to human? Rosalie would like that! _I was so deep in my thought I didn't feel the needle in my neck by the last-minute. Grunting I pulled it out feeling slightly dozy and dizzy. Readng the signatures on the needle it was SH which I was guessing stand for Supernatural Hunters.

The last thing I saw was the shadow, Nirvana running towards me and the concrete floor as I face planted it…

The last thing I heard was the same voice from the shadow

"I'm so sorry, Isobel please forgive your father…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I'm back to school and I have homework etc… So the story is finally coming together now but _Who will save Isobel? What will happen to her? What will her father do? What will happen to her new strength in her magic? _**

**Hope you liked it will start on Chapter 9 straight away!**


	9. Hurt or Flirt?

**Chapter 9 **

I wish I knew what the time is, it's so dark but theirs a noise next to me like a dog of some kind. If only I could rewind the past… change the mistakes I made I wouldn't be in this situation. The ache burns in my chest that means I'm far away from… him. The chains round my naked body pulled as if I'm supposed to go somewhere maybe escape but the gods aren't happy with me today as they go in for the attack…

* * *

The pain is the worse I've felt, every muscle in my body hurts, it feels as if I'm being stretched but I know I' m not… The… thing next to me growled as the bastard used me as a sex toy but it never helped only got itself hurt. Light flooded the room, showing me what was growling… Nirvana god help the dog please don't make him suffer because of my Wrong Choice. The bastard on me finished sinking a needled in to my leg…

* * *

Whatever was in that needle hurt like a bitch it won't allow me to use my powers or change… What the fuck is that stuff? If only I wasn't a fucking whore I wouldn't be in this shit but to bad I am!…

* * *

A sharp pain ran through my body as I dreamt of Paul but I could tell the pain was in reality… a place I did not want to be… a place of hurt. Staying asleep I continued dreaming of my family that I would properly never see again…

* * *

I'm in a van now I can hear the roar of the engine… I sounds like an old van maybe a Chevrolet but there's no windows its pitch black but Nirvana's still here with me making sure I stay alive… I didn't even get to see Emmett and the Cullen's again I hope they know I love them the same with…P…Paul and the pack! I tried undoing the chains but only succeeded in hurting myself more as it's covered with some type of herb that's burning in my skin…

* * *

The doors to the van are ripped open letting light flood through the van, stinking my eyes but showing me six people in front of me as one grabbed me pinching my skin the process as his ruff hands went round my neck making sure I didn't run which was impossible in these's chains. Nirvana is kicked out the van which would have made my wolf angry but it only flinched from the herb stuff that smelled similar and worked the same as the stuff that my Gran got the others on Christmas Day. My bare bloody feet stood on stones as we walked down a path in mid-day, the smell of vampire's, witches and shape shifters are strong...

* * *

Realization hit me as we turned round a corner ending up on La Push beach where its packed full of people, supernatural's included the Cullen's! How long have I been with these hunters? It only felt like a couple of days but obviously not as Bella's showing a bit and her roots are showing in her red hair. Checking the pack they all looked slightly taller but as if they've aged 10/20 years but I saw no Paul! Do they think I'm dead? Did he kill himself because he thought I was dead? Panting it suddenly began hard to breath as my eyes searched the crowd frantically searching for my imprint, my eyes finally landing on him. His hair is shaggy, his eyes full of… guilt and sadness and they weren't really looking at anything just… in another world but he must of felt the imprint as his head wiped up searching the crowd like I was doing minutes ago.

Shoving against the loosening chains, I screamed with caused the crowd including Paul to look this way which got one of hunters to hit me on the head with a pistol he had in his jacket pocket as my surroundings went black…

* * *

**Bella POV **

I haven't seen Isobel since Boxing Day which has been 77 days since as the date was now March 13th. Paul has been the worst out of all of us as he thinks he was pushing her to hard in their relationship which to be honest is a rubbish excuse. No one knows where she is or what's she's doing or if she's okay or not! Me personally thinks she's been taken but I didn't say anything as it would cause an uproar but what they don't know won't hurt them.

There's also being pregnant in among all this… I haven't told anyone yet only Isobel who is now gone like everyone I love does. She somehow was able to put a spell on so the pack doesn't hear the heart beat but there's still the downside that I'm growing fatter by the day and starting to show slightly but everyone seems to… I don't know… distant to give an f about me.

We are all, pack equals and the Cullen that came in January, at La Push that Fabio is doing a gig thinking it would cheer everyone up as his view on things is that she wanted some time alone out of this boring town with is stupid if you look at it in detail… as she couldn't of just left her tribe, sister, friends and soul mate without even leaving a note or letter or even text. It was then that my shield picked up on the person I've most wanted to see and the person I've been missing for 2 in a half months. She's located at the edge of the woods that leads onto La Push but she wasn't alone.

Looking round I saw Paul looking hopelessly looking at the other direction as I made my shield stronger picking at the her mind and the other with her. Isobel's mind was full of hurt, confusion and fear as I struggled to get further information out of her mind due to something blocking her powers and mind. The other mind's were full of torture methods, sex and one that went by the name Ranger Wilmer was thinking of how he used Isobel as a sex toy which made me nearly vomit where I now stood leaning on a nearby bolder. There was only one that seemed to be Isobel's… Father… no that can't be right he's dead! No it's definitely right he's sending me a message of what to do to get to Isobel…

"**Look for the Police man who nearly arrested Isobel the other day and Peter she fucked that night at the club! Hurt or Flirt with them a bit and they'll give you answers" **Henry Foxe projected to me making me jump half way into the air.

"**How do I know I can trust you?"** I sent back as an ear piecing scream rang through round the beach making a shiver run down my spine.

"**She's my daughter! She deserves better than this. Please do it before it's to late, I'll meet you later at the cliffs… Midnight" **

How the fuck am I supposed to get the information needed? I don't have a clue how to flirt only when I'm drunk?! Which I can't as I'm pregnant! Also how I am I to get out away from the pack? They'll fit if they see me walk off! But however they might be to bothered about the gig that they won't even think about me… Right pull it together Bella! Just find the police men and this guy called Peter first then figure out what to go after. Not feeling Isobel's brain waves I panicked heading straight towards the busy crowd eyes only out looking for a police man whose ears are to big for his head.

My arm is grabbed roughly by a some a rugby player who looked slightly familiar as if from someone's mind.

"Well hello, Sexy" The rugby player said his voice trying to be sexy but just sounded as if he's loosing his voice "The names Peter Robinson. Perhaps you could help me with something."

His smirk made me want to gag and run back to Sam but I knew by the name that he had a reason behind Isobel's disappearance. Peter had green eyes, brown shaggy hair, big shoulders and a slight tan to his skin. Running a hand through my hair the slowly showing bump where mine and Sam's baby is felt heavier than normal and I knew then that I couldn't cheat so I decided to go towards the violent route that I knew I would be best with the help of my shield.

"I was wondering when I'd meet a guy with a… _problem_" I sneered the word slightly making fun of him but the man seemed to interested in my lips than anything else as I led him towards the woods further away from the staring Sam and Edward.

"Have a boyfriend?" Peter asked his hand travelling up and down my leg as I entered the woods enough so the pack and Cullen's could still see me which seemed to surprise them as the song 'Speak up BY POP ETC' came on changing the crowd that was talking into singing.

"Yeah" I smirked as Sam heard what I said and started coming over which I changed by a 'don't you dare' look "In fact he has a bunch of friends that would kill you if you dared lay another hand on me"

"Wow and I thought you were eager… You obvious want to play hard to get." The jerk smirked stepping towards me arms out as I stopped him using my shield making him stand like a statue arm towards me "What The fuck? What are you? What do you want, bitch?"

"Who I am doesn't matter to you, dickhead. What does matter to me is what you did to my friend, Isobel Foxe!" I snarled putting pressure on his body by my shield, making his face turn red

"Ha! That freak deserves to die… long and painful"

"That wasn't what I asked. Answer the question or I swear you'll be little bits mixed up with the stone on the floor beneath our feet" I growled snapping his arm in half making his girly scream echo round "What do you think? I have an interesting gift, don't you think?"

"Your a freak like Isobel" He spat a vain nearly busting out of his big forehead "If you really want to know I got a group of supernatural hunters to come and get her."

"Why? What did she do to you?"

"She fucked me, left me, erased my mind of that night and killed my sister, who was a freak like you and the whore." Peter muttered, nursing his broken arm and trying to look innocent which just made me even more pissed off.

"You've picked on the wrong people! Now where is the police officer Russell Smith?" I asked my shield still tight round his body.

"He's here properly after some slut"

"Thanks for your cooperation, Peter" I snarled using my shield to pull him to pieces not realizing that I made it sound proof, making the convocation sound proof as well.

"I hope you go to hell" I spat walking over the remains of his body that are like grains of rice on the floor.

Walking out the woods, I flattered down my tight red jeans and baggy Foo Fighters t-shirt to hide my baby bump. Not feeling any regret or guilt as I ignored the eyes of the guy I love I headed back in the crowd looking for a Russell Smith…

* * *

Searching for a good 15 minutes I got nothing only the darkening of the sky above as twilight hit the beach. Fabio has sang and now gone off leaving the stage empty and only pre-recorded songs on and the crowd talked and waited for the next singer. The music dyed down as a guy with a smooth face but with a nose half the size of his face stepped behind the microphone smiling cruelly towards the crowd, his eyes lingering on me longer than normal.

"Well I believe the famous Isobel would say Hello La Push" The name Diesel Cory came through my shield "Isobel is here but she's unable to sing… accurately she can't even stand up"

Stepping forward slowly towards the stage, I saw Paul, Amber, Sam and Dorset do the same but not as slowly more like a run which obviously showed them that we wanted Isobel. As the crowd backed away edging towards the exits they got stopped by an invisible barrier which Isobel's Father must have put up. Panting out of rage I walked closer but stopped in my tracks when I saw who they brought on the stage next…

* * *

**Paul POV **

I've been lost without my angel near me! What did I do to make her go? I was stuck in my head for the 77 days she was gone for… Until the dickhead went on the stage I thought Isobel left with Nirvana because of me but it turned out she didn't…

The young women they brought out on the stage I didn't recognize at first but then the strong pull of the imprint made me realize that in fact in was the Angel I'm dieing without. Her skin was black and blue, her hair matted with blood, her face, arms, chest and legs were covered with blood as well and she also has chain marks on her used to be snowy white skin proving that she's been in chains since they'd got her. Shaking violently my wolf was nearly out at the sight of my imprint but it seemed Dorset knew what me phasing would cause.

"Paul, No the children" Dorset hissed shaking himself but not as badly as me as my eyes are stuck on Isobel in front of me who had fear, hurt and confusion running off of her like a waterfall as all I wanted was to wrap her in my arms and protect her.

"This would be the Isobel you all know then" The guy with the big nose smiled running his hand over her hair which made me swallow down a gag "Now Isobel is not… normal I would say she's talented but no she's not she's just a freak! The same with The Cullen's and the tanned guys all the girls lush about in La Push."

The guy who was holding Isobel looked like her as they had the same eye colour and facile shape. The guy seemed to be holding her with care as if she'd break any minute and he was shaking slightly as if about to change to a wolf.

"Dad" Amber whispered stepping forward as another guy grabbed her to fast for us and pushed her roughly towards the men on the stage and Isobel who was now on the floor, a shaking Seth ran towards us trying to get after Amber but being stopped by Sam whose eyes are near the front of the crowd, were Bella was eyes only on Isobel.

"You said you only needed Isobel, Diesel" The man Amber called her 'Dad' shouted to the one with the big nose

"I lied, Henry" Diesel spat back grabbing a shaking Amber by the arm and gentle running his fingers over her cheek and lips "In fact I need your son, Alex, as well. Jezebel!"

A blonde, skinny women came on to the stage, her hands wrapped around a teenagers neck as she dragged him on to the stage where he stumbled a deep cut in his leg. As if sensing her brothers present's My Angel eyes opened…

* * *

**Isobel POV **

I heard the names Diesel, Jezebel and Henry that seemed to be my father as well. My brother whispered my name as he walked past me as I was flat-out cold on the floor, opening my eyes slowly everything just seemed to be a blur as I blinked a couple of times clearing the blurriness. Trying to move my aching muscles without any of the Supernatural Hunters seeing I managed to move both my legs, neck and right arm but my left seemed unmovable as I tried not to scream as I moved it. Letting my eyes adjust I concentrated on what was going on:

"Like I was saying. Some of the people you go to school with, hang out with, build your house and even you local doctor aren't as normal as they seem." A harsh voice shouted through a microphone it must be the leader Diesel "You see Vampires, werewolves, witches, elves, fairies etc are all really"

"Are you on crack?" A voice from the audience shouted out, I wasn't sure who "This has to be a joke"

"A joke? Oh I wish! You see I've hunted these supernatural's all my life but they still keep producing babies and carrying on the supernatural blood line." Diesel shouted making my wolf finally come to the surface ignoring the pain of the herb they used on me.

"We need proof." The same voice shouted out as tried using my magic to heal my broken arm and succeed but not using my full power as my next step was finding out where Nirvana was.

"Yeah I believe you do. My friend, Henry here is a werewolf or what they like to be called Wolf-shifter. His daughters and son are the ones on the stage now." Diesel's voice sounded as if he was sneering or smirking "Will you do the pleasure?"

The sound of my fathers footsteps echoes on the wooden floor as the audience went silent waiting for the proof they needed as I got up slightly trying not to cause attraction to myself as I got myself out of harms way than concentrate on my sister and brother. Nirvana was sitting in the front row eyes on me as I sifted so my back was leaning against the stage as I watched my father show our secret to the world…

* * *

**A/N Sorry its shorter but it just seemed better for this chapter to be short. I'll get next chapter up when I can. Please Review so I know what you think of the story!**


	10. She's stable

**A/N: Chapter 10 here it is. Enjoy!…**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Isobel POV **

My father was shaking slightly but didn't seem to want to or be able to phase. My eyes fixed on him to see any changes in his position, at the corner of my eye I saw Amber being dragged off the stage by the guy that used me as a sex toy for go knows how may weeks. The wolf in me was kicking and scratching to be set free as I watched the man, that went by the name Ranger Wilmer, pull down his trousers and underwear and ripping my sisters jeans and thong off. Not wanting to see anymore I did the only thing I could in my weak state and changed into my white wolf…

* * *

**Paul POV **

Amber and Isobel's father stepped up so he was in the middle of the stage but showed no movement of changing. My eye's went to Isobel who as I did the other minute ago had her eyes on her father as he stood there staring into space shaking lightly. Isobel's head whipped round facing to the back of the stage and her full concentration was on whatever it was and she didn't seem to hear or notice what Diesel said next…

"Well it seems that Henry here doesn't want to phase. So lets see how about one of 'Sam's Gang' phases for us so these people can have to proof they need?!" Diesel shouted not using the microphone as his voice boomed loud enough for the people at the back to hear

_You wish! _My wolf snarled as what happened next seemed to go to quick. My imprint started shaking violently her eyes still on the back of the stage but the crowd's attention was on us as they backed away eyes on Seth's shaking form. Bella was still at the front trying to clear everyone from near the stage as Isobel's shaking got worse and the ratty dress she had on ripped. Screaming in pain that made me wince her broken arm healed as she phased to her beautiful white wolf making the stage creak under the weight. Diesel screamed in rage as I just realized that when Isobel phased to her wolf is that big that it's scratched the girl called Jezebel down the back as she was now out cold on the floor.

The crowd was screaming out of fear at the horse size white wolf that was panting in rage and looked like a wild beast but I knew Isobel was in there somewhere. Bella was now in safe distance as everyone was behind us know all except a 5-year-old girl who was watching near the stage as it creaked trying to hold its self together.

"My baby!" A women shouted from behind me as the support collapsed as Henry phased trying to calm down Isobel's wolf that's just come back on to the stage its muzzle stained with blood. "No!"

Running the fasted I've run in human form all my life, I managed to get the 5-year-old out of harms way as the mother of the child looked at me with disbelieve.

"T…Thank you" The women stuttered holing the kid to her chest "W…why did you do it?"

Know it was my turn to stare at the her in disbelieve as if she was crazy "Were only here to help were not the bad guys…"

* * *

**Isobel POV **

The wolf inside me is in charge now as I took the head off Ranger Wilmer. I see my imprint talking to a women on the other side of the beach. _Kill the ones that have hurt you and family… _My wolf is chanting over and over as I don't fight against it as it feels right to let the wolf take control.

_Colin- Is! What's going on we can't get onto the Beach? _

_Me- Supernatural Hunters are what's happening, Colin. Don't try to get onto the beach, I need someone on the outside as they've told everyone here that Supernatural's live upon them. _

_Colin- Okay but stay connected. Brady is here as well but he's in human form_

_Me- I'll stay connected but quiet down_

Blocking my thoughts from him, I looked round the stage only just noticing that the stage had fallen down and Amber and Alex were unconscious on the floor. My eyes landed on Diesel whose knelled over the women I think was Jezebel who had blood running down her back but her chest going up and down slowly to my wolf's disappointment. Getting control of myself I headed towards Paul who was waiting eyes fixed on me, holding his t-shirt for me.

_Colin- Watch out!_

Turning to my right I was just able to get in an attack position before the force of my father's dark brown wolf crashed into me knocking me to the floor and crushing a couple of ribs in the process. Whimpering on the floor realization hit me… if he was still alive that makes him rightful Alpha as he hasn't stepped down yet so he's putting me back where I should be. _That's not gonna happen! _My wolf snarled the Alpha jean setting in as I got up ignoring the protest from my muscles and bones.

_Henry- Step down, Isobel. I don't want to hurt you! _

_Me- You wish! I'm The White Wolf, Father! I'm rightful Alpha and your meant to be dead. Time has moved on if you haven't noticed! You're an old man now, Henry! _

Growling my wolf was chanting _Kill _over and over but my human part was screaming to me not to do it, just back down and let the others pick who they want to be their Alpha. He pounced forward going straight for the kill as I dodged feeling the strain in my muscles as I scratched down his face and shoulder making him howl in pain. He came again this time my lack of energy slowed me down as he flung me into the dome wall making my head bang into it with force. Feeling bruised all over I slumped up in agony as he came over to finish me off as I saw Bella and Paul being hold back by half the pack.

_Henry- You were always weak! You don't deserve a tribe or pack…_

_Me- I know it's not you, dad. Fight it, please. _

_Henry- Your mistaken, child. This is me in the inside… _

Sinking his teeth into my neck, I felt the power of being Alpha being removed from me as Henry was now my Alpha which angered my wounded wolf as I felt myself being plunged into darkness… Again…

* * *

**Bella POV**

They were holding me back as I watched my best friend being drained when it wasn't even her father doing it… if that made sense. Henry is only there in body, his mind is something or one else's. Screaming as Isobel's body slumped to the ground I watched as my leader's heart slowed by the second…

* * *

It seemed like forever until his mouth detached from her neck but I knew it was only a few seconds as Sam's arms round me loosed and I broke free of his grip, running as fast as I could being pregnant I dropped down next to her motionless body…

* * *

There was a pulse but it was extremely weak as I brushed my fingers through her white fur and keeping my other hand pressed tightly on her bite wound. My shield was around both of us stopping anyone from coming in, including my supposed to be new Alpha who I felt no Alpha connection to and had just phased back into Henry's body it's using.

"What do you think you're doing, little one?" My new Alpha asked from behind me watching as I whispered soothing words to the dyeing Isobel

"What does it look like I'm doing, jerk" I shouted feeling my annoyance building up and my shield strengthening by it "Carlisle come here"

"How dare you!" Henry screeched attempting to grab my arm but my shield pushed him back as I let Carlisle into the shield so he could help Isobel "Your Alpha was Isobel so you should obey me!"

"Ha! Keep trying" I spat feeling Isobel move underneath my hand "Isobel?"

I got a grunt in return that seemed to satisfy Carlisle as he ripped the sleeve off his shirt off and tied it round Isobel's throat.

"She's stable! But I afraid that she won't be if she keeps loosing blood. We need to get her to our house" Carlisle explained ignoring the raging Henry like I was.

"The dome!"

"Alice saw you break it with your shield. We don't know how though"

"Right, Okay" I whispered as Carlisle lifted up Isobel and started walking towards the crowd with her my shield still round us.

"I order you to stop what you're doing!" Henry shouted as I felt the alpha order on me but not doing anything as I stopped and turned to him smirking

"Is that suppose to do something?" I shouted turning full around and pulling my shield round everyone behind me "I know that's not you Henry"

"Why isn't it working?" he shouted his eyes landing on The Equals who were in front of Paul and Carlisle that were caring Isobel "Join me anyone!"

"It not going to work, sugar" Yoko shouted "Our alliance is with Isobel. Always has, always will"

"That's not possible. Henry even said that if I bit her neck then her Alpha place will be mine" Henry's body shouted

"Well he lied, Sugar" Yoko said, her left arm protectively against Bruno.

Hissing as Henry stepped forward I felt my shield quiver and shake as if about to give off sometime of energy.

"Seth, Sam, Leah and Jake go and get Alex and Amber" I shouted finally realising that all the supernatural hunters had vanished only leaving Henry as the dangerous one

Watching as they went round Henry who was now biting his lip in concentration. Putting all my attention on my shield I captured the source of where the power was coming from. The spell round La Push seemed to giving my shield power. The four pack members, I sent out came back into the shield with Alex and Amber with them. Thinking of the sea, the power came off like waves, cracking the dome and making the thing that was controlling Henry come out.

"Carlisle get Isobel to your house, quick, go" I ordered as the crowd watched Carlisle run off at vampire speed and Embry was explaining everything to them about Werewolves, Vampire and witches. "Henry?"

"I'm so sorry" the man sobbed clutching his sides "I couldn't stop myself but Isobel's still A…Alpha. I made sure I didn't take that spot in her life"

"What was controlling you?! I asked grabbing the man's hand and lifting him up as I remembered that I'm pregnant and should properly go and rest.

"Some sort of device that they put on my neck, that thing you did properly disabled it but I'm still a little shocked that everyone here now knows about us"

"Yeah I'm still trying to get my head around that" I admitted as I saw Sam coming over looking overly pissed off "Sam?"

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Sam growled and my first instinct was about the pregnancy so I decided to act stupid.

"Tell you what?" I asked smiling sweetly at him as I walked to my car to go and see Isobel with Henry behind me

"That you could produce waves of power out of your shield" Sam stated as if I was thick which made my blood boil.

"Because you wouldn't give an S if I told you." I said feeling his eyes on my face as he was about to start to speak "Don't deny it, Sam. I am trying here but I just feel that you think your stuck with the leech lover and don't know how to get out…"

Shutting the door to my new purple ford fiesta, ignoring Sam and the rest of the staring Pack as they headed towards the woods. Henry was still outside conflicted about whether to get in or not. Not waiting for him I drove off using the new power in my shield to find where Isobel is and started speeding towards there…

* * *

**Isobel POV **

The pain in my neck was unbearable as I woke up. The first thing I notice was that I could still feel my Alpha place and the second was the big dark brown eyes looking at me.

"Ow…" I hissed sitting up as his big warm hand tried to pull me back down put I hit his hand out the way so I could sit "Paul?" My voice sounded foggy and quiet but I knew he could her me

"I'm here, Babe" His husky voice said softly as the hand I hit away took my right hand as the other was in a brace "I'm so glad your okay. God I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, Baby. What's up with me?"

"You broke your left arm, a couple of ribs and you got bitten in the neck. Are you in pain? Can I do anything?"

"Yeah you can shut up and help me off this bed" Shuffling my bum so it was on the edge of the seat, Paul's other hand that wasn't on mine held my waist keeping me up and my cramped legs got used to walking again.

"You okay?" He asked for the 10th time in the last 2 minutes.

"Paul" I warned finally noticing that I'm at Sam's house "How long have I been out for? Has Bella come to visit? What's everyone got to say about us being Supernatural's and all?…"

"One question at a time, Babe. You've been out for a week and yes Bella comes and visits you every hour. They've excepted us better than we thought and it's round the world know but nothing harsh has come by it yet"

"Oh okay" I whispered walking round the room by my own now as Paul sat on the bed "What's the date?"

"March 20th" Paul faced showed confusion as I stood shocked

"I've been gone for almost 3 months!" I whispered rubbing my hand on my leg as I sat next to Paul "How's Bella?"

"Bella…" Paul whispered looking at me confused "Bella's fine, Is. She was emotionally damaged when you left but has seemed to have her fight back now your back."

"Fight?" I repeated realising that she hasn't told them about her pregnancy when she would be… 26 weeks along

"Her and Sam are going through a bad patch and I'll tell you now she doesn't half have a go at him." Paul smirked as his arm went round my shoulder and I had to hold down a flinch at being touched.

"Well lets see if I can help that" I smiled getting up and going for a show and getting changed into a pair of boyfriend jeans on, a Nirvana top and hi tops. Drying my hair with a hair dyer quickly I but it up in a messy bun and put my everyday make up on making sure to put lots of concealer on my check to cover up the bruise.

"Is?" Bella shouted running from the sofa she was sitting on and hugging me hard but pulling away quickly as I spark ran her to me "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know! Have you used magic lately?" I said adding quietly to her at the end "When you no you shouldn't be."

"Ermm… yeah" Her cheeks bright red as Paul quickly got my attention

"Babe, I've got patrol everyone will be back later" Paul shouted as he ran out the front door.

"What did ya do?" I asked sitting her down on the sofa

"I broke the dome the other week. The spell you put over La Push seemed to power my shield, it came off my shield like waves" Bella said, her eyes on her hands that were on her belly "It was tiring but I felt fine"

"I'm glad to hear. Where is Amber and Alex?" I asked noticing that no one but Paul and Bella are here.

"Amber left the next day with Seth. She needed to clear her head for a week or so and Alex is with the Cullen's with Bruno. He says he feels at home there and when your awake come visit as the Cullen's want to see you as well" Bella explained her hands rubbing her bump as we sat in silence for a few minutes

I can't believe I'm okay I mean a part from being scared of men touching me I'm fine… well as fine as I could be from being tortured for months.

"So what's up with you and Sam?"

"Me and Sam… I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones or what but I've sudden come to the conclusion that it's just his wolf that wants me not Sam" Bella sobbed a tear running down her cheek "I don't know what to do I'm so confused lately. I'm just glad your okay!"

"As okay as I'll ever be" I sneered my hands going into fists "They raped me, Bella. Used me as a sex toy then tortured me, they used some herb the same Gran got everyone and injected me with it. The herb stopped me from using my powers and even my wolf flinched away from it! And before when Paul was talking to me I flinched when he put his arm round me.." I sobbed tears filling my eyes

"I don't know what to say, Isobel. But I do know that it will get better…" With that we both went silent again for a few minutes until Bella broke it.

"It's not as bad but I feel the same with Sam. When you were here it was great all love and stuff but when you got taken it felt as if he was just fucking me because I was there… you get what I mean and I have to hold back a flinch when he touches me now." Bella admitted as I started shaking feeling pissed off towards Sam. "He never noticed me and I mean none of them did, I mean it's getting obvious isn't it that I'm pregnant and he hasn't even notice that my breasts are bigger or that I have that pregnancy glow. For me it was make his food, get fucked and sleep"

"You know when I next see him he's gonna have me to deal with" I smiled as Bella laid her head on my belly as we laid together on the sofa…

* * *

I must have drifted off as the next thing I know is my witch senses are screaming at me to get out of there as I ignore them and search the house. I was in the last room when Bella's scream came from the living room…

* * *

**A/N: So I'm starting to update more now as I have loads of ideas and stuff! I also know that there is gonna be a sequel to this one! Please Review!**


	11. Wolverine Claws

**A/N: Chapter 11! Enjoy and Review/Email me!…**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Isobel POV **

Bella's scream ran through the house making me flinch and shiver at the same time as I ran into Sam's room out the door down the hall into the living room.

"Bella?!" I screamed as the lights went out and the answer phone in the kitchen spoke.

Sobbing came from the living room and then the sobs are replaced by a man's laugh and if evilness could have a voice, this laugh would make it whimper in fear. Pulling my wolf down I used my magic imagining I had Wolverine's claw, **(A/N: Out of X-men!) **The metal came out of the skin in between my knuckles making me hiss in pain.

"Isobel!," Bella screamed as I opened the kitchen door slowly as the living room was empty

_**Where are you, Bella? **_I send telepathically

_Kitchen Cupboard. But there in the kitchen! _Bella whimpered back using her shield to send a message back.

_**I'm coming in **_

_No don't ,Is _

Ignoring her pleads for me to stay where I am, I walked in instantly getting the attention of the intrudes. One was a Japanese man about the age of 23, he had brown short hair that went over his forehead like a side fringe and he had **S.H. **tattooed on his neck. The other was a blonde women about the age of 31, she was blonde but not the same women I hurt whilst phasing a week ago. Smirking they drew out the weapons the blonde women drew out a Glock 35 pistol and the man brought out a long blade.

The 'Wolverine' Claws still coming out my hand, I smirked turning away and heading outside to not trash the house or hurt Bella. Hearing them following me, I headed to the front yard, lucky for Sam his car was gone.

"What do you want?" I hissed turned back around to see them both in attack position.

"Revenge." The women snarled back her German accent thick against my English one, I got the name Tempest Wyberg using my telepathic ability.

"I believe that would be the other way round." I sneered my wolf itching to get out and warn my brothers and sisters "You did kidnap me, rape me and weakened my powers."

"Jezebel nearly died because of you, Bitch." The Japanese man shouted his blade drawn equal to my face, his name Pilot Gomer.

"She's alright now though isn't she?" I smirked as the both hissed in anger and annoys "So why have you come here to die?"

"Die? No I believe it's the other way round, Freak." Tempest provoked pulling her pistol back up so it faced my chest.

Jumping high in the air to avoided the gun bullet I snapped Pilot's blade in half using the claws, I landed on my feet with grace as I felt Bella wrap her shield round Pilot squeezing him to death as he withered in pain that seemed to make the shield stronger. Being distracted I only noticed the bullet when it hit me in the side, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Concentrate, Isobel! _

Letting the claws back in I changed into my wolf as I got bombarded with all the packs thoughts. Feeling the blood soak my fur, the bullet jumped out where it was in my skin and the skin healed behind it instantly. Jumping at Tempest my teeth sank into her neck like butter as her gun once again shot in the exact same place it did before. Hearing her last breath I realized that my wolf was chanting _Kill, Kill, Kill _and the voices in my head were silent.

_Jake- What the fuck, Is? We could hear you but somethings blocking us from coming over _

_Me- None of your business, Black _

_Jake- Black? Since when do we call each other by are surnames… Foxe_

_Me- Fuck off, Jake _

_Sam- Easy you too! Now why can't I get to MY house _

_Me- Fuck off as well, Sam. That's it all you care about is your house but don't worry I didn't get any blood in it! Only I got shot a couple of times and Bella is… _

Glancing over at Bella I saw her on the floor, her chest moving ever so slightly but her face was as white as snow with a slight green ting in…

_Me- __**Bella?! **_I send to her, the wolves hearing me as well.

_**The baby, Isobel! **_Bella faint voice whispered as I blocked my thoughts so no one could hear our convocation.

_Me- Shit! _

_Sam, Jake, Paul, Quil- What is it? _

_Me- Like any of you give a flying fuck. Oh and Sam I swear when I put Bella's shield down I better not see you… _

Phasing back I ran over to Bella's still form not bothering to burn Tempest and the leftovers of Pilots bodies… _From me to you. _I smirked wishing I could see his face when he see's the bodies in his front garden. Picking up Bella carefully Sam's wolf came charging through the woods.

"I believe I missed your birthday, Sam so there you go. From me to you" Smirking I headed off towards the Cullen's blocking my scent and going invisible so no one could follow us, I felt as if I could only trust Colin and Brady at the moment for some reason.

_**Colin, Brady you can follow ma scent if ya want to but don't bring anyone else **_I seny to them letting my scent be known to the two of them.

Brady- Why not Paul?

_**Me- I don't know, Brady. I guess being tortured and all that has made me wary of people and I feel as if I can only trust you two at the moment. **_

Colin- We understand. To be honest we only do what you tell us to do and Sam's kind of noticing but hasn't said anything yet. Where are we going by the way?

_**Me- The Cullen's. Bella needs treatment and if she goes hospital then the gossip will be all over Forks and La Push. **_

Brady- What gossip?

_**Me- Bella's two and a half months pregnant but keep the thought to ya self. She doesn't want Sam to know… Mind ya I don't think he deserves to know. **_

Colin- Wow! Thats unexpected! Sam's been acting… off since you were… taken. No one knows why though.

Brady- Yeah he has… How are we supposed to keep it out of our head as I am rubbish at keeping the other out of my head.

_**Me- I'll block it for you when we get to the Cullen's but I'm gonna have to run the rest of the way, boys. Bella's heart beat is dropping.**_

Taking off in vampire speed, I got to the house within minutes and let myself in knowing that they would have heard and smelt me already. Going to the room upstairs with all the doctors stuff in, Carlisle was already checking her before I even put her on the table.

"She's pregnant, Carlisle. But she doesn't want anyone to know at the moment only Me, Colin, Brady and now all you guys." I said as he hooked an IV to her and the rest of the Cullen's came into the room watching Carlisle work in vampire speed "Sorry I just have to go help Brady and Colin with something, if you need anything then please just call me."

Following Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett out of the room I headed to where the boys were in the living room phased in human form. They jumped up immediately as they saw me and came running towards me for a hug.

"We should have known." Colin sniffed as his head was lent on the crook of me neck "Fuck Sam and his pack meetings. We should have insisted that someone protected you two."

"Shh… It's over now. I could kill and give Sam his birthday present at the same time so everything is alright." I whispered into both of there ears as Brady's hand went over the gun wound.

"You've been shot!" Brady panicked as Esme came running in followed by Emmett "You still bleeding as well"

"It's fine, Brady don't worry"

"Fine? Your bleeding buckets! How come none of the Cullen's can smell the blood?" Colin Panicked as well as Esme came over with a first aid kit.

"I'm blocking my scent so none of the other wolves will follow us" I said as Emmett smirked at what I said.

"Why you blocking your scent, sis?" Emmett said is smile almost blinding as he sat beside me ignoring the blood oozing out of me.

"It's complicated… lets just say that everyone is acting a bit… odd over there and I'm having trouble trusting people because if what happened and all." I whispered the last part but knew everyone could hear me

"Isobel?" Alice shouted running down the stairs to me "Bella is stable but me, Edward, Jasper and Esme are going to hunt but Carlisle is staying to look after Bella! I can't believe she's pregnant I can't wait to talk baby stuff!"

"I don't think she'll be happy with me having told you" I said as the vampires going hunting stood up to go.

"Get that cleaned up before it gets infected or something" Alice said before skipping outside with the others.

Using my nails I got hold of the bullet and pulled it out, clenching my teeth together in agony not using any magic. Looking at the hole in my side it looked as if it hadn't hit anything important, dipping the cotton wool in salty water that Colin got for me my wolf flinched away from the pain as I did the same but this time grunting loud enough that everyone could here.

"You survived a torture. But when it comes to salty water you act like a baby" My brother smiled from the door way his black shaggy hair hug over his shiny blue eyes that are the same colour as mine.

"It hurts like a bitch, brother so I'm sorry if I show it" I said back as he only smiled back as the wound healed by itself thanks to being a wolf shifter.

* * *

The rest of the night went on similar to that as Colin filled me in better in what went on everything. Checking in on Bella a couple of times shes asleep and the baby is fine. Carlisle stayed with her all the time.

I fell asleep leaning on Colin's side and Brady's head was on my side when the Cullen's house phone went off and Emmett answered his face masked with confusion at why someone would call this late at night.

"Cullen's house" Emmett voice said not bothering to be quiet as it woke me and Brady up and we both heard the voice on the other side.

"It's Billy. We were wondering if Isobel was with you?" Billy calm voice came over the other side of the phone, voices are in the background.

Emmett turned around looking at me to see what to say as I shook my head and mouthed 'We're not here but you saw us in the forest and we're headed toward La Push.' Nodding he turned his attention back on the phone.

"There not here but we saw them in the forest a few minutes ago and they were heading back to La Push." Emmett voice spoke back as we heard Billy releasing a breath that he must have held.

"Okay, Thank you." With that they both hung up.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning to see Bella, Emmett. Thank everyone for us" Nodding he went to Rosalie's side as Brady woke up Colin and we headed back to La Push in human form not bothering to get back quickly.

"I really don't want to go back, Isobel. Everyone else has acted weird or snappy I don't call it family anymore it's just a pack of people doing each others head in." Colin said as we crossed the treaty.

"I felt it in the air when I was on the stage a week ago you never helped others you all just stood there." I answered putting my arm round both the boys shoulders "You can stay at my house if you want, boys."

"Erm… Isobel your house is kind of not your house anymore" Brady whispered moving his feet awkwardly as I stopped, stopping them both.

"What do you mean, Brady, Colin?"

"A month after you went missing Amber, Paul and Sam all agreed that they would sell your house, we told them that it was wrong even Quil agreed with us but they just told us to stay out of their business." Colin said as thunder roared above us from my mood swing.

"They sold my house! That's my decision not there's even if I did just go away for a bit" Growling rain came down hard as it changed with my mood. "They are so dead."

Storming off towards Billy's Colin and Brady jogged after me not even bothering to stop me as I went to kill my sister, boyfriend and Ex-Best friend…

* * *

Just as we were about to get near the house Colin grabbed my arm but not in a way to stop but to tell me something else.

"This was by the time they all started to act weird." Colin whispered as he let go of my hand and I nodded at what he said.

The rain still poured down as I slammed Billy's front door open getting the attention of everyone in the packed living room.

"If you wanted me gone so badly you could have just said." I snarled as thunder boomed above me and Colin and Brady came in after me drenched head to foot like me.

"What's going on, Isobel?" Billy asked from his wheelchair in the middle of the room

"You sold my fucking house, you fucking idiots. Did you not want me to leave here so badly? I was being fucking tortured and raped and all everyone here does is sell my house!" I shouted shaking violently as both Colin and Brady put their hand on my shoulder calming me instantly.

"We didn't know what else to do, sis." Amber said stepping forward.

"Don't you dare call me your sister." I whispered furiously my eyes locked on hers and my hands in tight fists "What you could have done is followed my scent or asked around anything to stop what they did to me for months!"

"Your scent was washed away from the rain that night." Amber answered as Paul stepped forward coming towards and he was a meter away when I flinched, stepping back into Colin's chest.

"Stay away from me." I snarled as the pull of the imprint wanted me to take him in my arms and tell him everything is okay "Fucking imprint, I should have never come to this town."

"You don't mean that, Isobel." Sam said as Paul ran out the back door shaking violently.

"You wanna bet…"

A bark from Jacob's room interrupted me from saying anything else as Nirvana came running over to me a bandage round his front right paw. Seeing him for the first proper time since being kidnapped, he was more filled out and his high was know just up to my hip. His fur was more grey now then black but still fluffy and adorable.

"Nirvana" I grinned has he ran up to me wrapping his front paws round my waist and licking my face

"We found him after you went away, he was just outside the woods were you entered" Embry said his eyes on mine as a flash of red crossed over his face which made me stiffen

Hang on a minute! Nirvana was on the front row before I phased and I'm sure he helped Bella get everyone out the way and then he stayed near the caravan which was on the other side of the woods. And how do they know I came through that way only Bella knew and I'm sure she hasn't said anything other wise she would have said before.

"Who are you?" I asked stepping back as Colin and Brady did the same and Nirvana stayed by my side ready for any attack "Your not Embry… None of you are yourselves…"

"What are you going on about, Is?" Dorset asked from the doorway behind us as Brady got into an attack sign "What's going on? Why does everything in heard smell like Witches and not Wolves?"

Noticing for the first time the smell, we did the only thing we could do and that was get the hell out the house. Running out we headed towards Dorset's car just as a grey wolf with a cream belly ran straight into me knocking me across near the woods.

"Paul it's Isobel, please fight whatever it is" I asked my eyes locked onto my imprints that were like a stranger to me "Paul, I'm sorry, please."

Snaring ,he snapped at me as his wolves form towered over me making me feel like an ant. _I could just phase… but it would see it has a threat… Maybe contacting him telepathically…_ Using my telepathic ability I send him a message, crossing my fingers behind my back for good look…

_**Paul, If your still in there please send me a sign**_

_I can't hold it off for long, Isobel, It's only because of you I can! It was Diesel he's not just a normal person… he's something else… He's controlling us all and trying to get us to kill you so you won't get in his way… Please don't hurt yourself for our sake. Run, Is!… I love you! _

_**I love yah too please forgive me…**_

Producing magic out of my hand, it was kind of like lightning but it was slightly purplish like a taser. Slapping my hand on the wolf's neck, it went down like someone had been taser… it would have been funny if not for the fact that it was the guy I love and the burning pain from hurting my imprint…

Running towards the car, we got in just before the other's went out and I forced the tears down all the way back to the Cullen's…

* * *

**A/N: So the story is finally coming together… I hope ya like it! Will start on Chapter 12 as soon as possible! Please Review so I know what to change…****xx**


	12. Weakness for children

**Chapter 12**

**Isobel POV**

"She's gone into a coma," Carlisle explained the next morning "She was close to waking up when all of a sudden it was as if she didn't want to and just went into hibernation. I've never saw anything like it"

"It's the imprint. Her body is fine and when I read her mind, her mind is fine as well." I answered my hand rested on Bella's forehead "Bella is ready to wake up but just doesn't want to knowing that her imprint isn't himself."

"That would make sense. Have you heard anything since last night?"

"No, but Colin did say that they were waiting on the treaty but never crossed, Otto said the same thing"

"Don't you find it weird that whatever is controlling them went for the pack not your tribe… or you" Carlisle asked as he refilled Bella's drip.

"They did try… when I did the big spell for the first time but I was able to fight it… somehow but the pack doesn't seem to be able to… well only for a couple of seconds if that" I answered as I stood up from Bella's bed and lent on the wall opposite "There has to be a way to get whatever it is out of them…"

"What about your Gran? She might of left something behind… a note or book. All you and your Gran's things are in the garage."

"That's a brilliant idea… She must of known something… If anything happens to Bella get me straight away!"

"Of Course, Isobel. Oh, and just so you know, whatever this is we're with you all the way… By we I mean me and my family."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You were always like an Uncle to me but I hope it doesn't end up like a fight."

"Same here."

Glancing to Bella before I left the room, I went past Emmett's and Rosalie's hearing them speaking to each other. Seeing Colin fast asleep on the sofa and Brady on Patrol with Alex, Marcia, Otis, Otto and Yoko I headed down to the garage seeing that only my Chevy camaro and Dodge Challenger as the others were in storage else where.

There was a pile of about 20 boxes in the corner on the other side of the garage, _Great this is going to take me forever… Lucky me. _Rolling my eyes I started on separating Gran's stuff from mine…

* * *

"Need any help, Is" Bruno asked making me jump as I started looking through my Grandma's stuff.

"If you want to" I smiled as the youngest member of The Equals came forward going straight for a box I haven't looked through "Has anything happened yet? I've kinda lost track of time"

"Nothing happened don't worry. Bella's still… in a coma but Carlisle is staying with her, never leaving her side" Bruno said picking up CD's "Emmett and Rosalie had a row, that's the only exciting thing today"

"Really! What about?"

"I don't know, I'm surprised you didn't hear them but the walls are properly sound proof" Bruno admitted shrugging his shoulders "I was hoping you'd ready there mind and see what it was about"

Chuckling I put on my fake angry look "Bruno! I thought I trained you to be better then that!"

"Your going to do it though!" Bruno laughed smiling as he took out a picture of me and The Equals when we were little "You always did like a bit of gossip"

"True!" Smirking I started on another box which was full of books

"Oh I thought you might want to know that Esme came back from hunting early and she's making tea for us… you kinda missed Lunch"

"I did… That's nice of her. When did she say it was ready? I've only just realized." I asked as I flipped through my Grandma's favorite book 'Dracula'.

"Esme said it would be done in half an hour" Bruno said dropping the CD and looking at his watch "Which was half an hour ago... Isobel?"

"Yeah?" I answered turning to him at the shaking sound in his voice.

"What's that, that just came out of the book?"

My heart sped up as I looked down at a letter on my lap with my Grandma's handwriting on the envelope: _Isobel_

"It's a letter for me" I whispered my hands shaking with nerves as Bruno came over.

"You need to eat, Is. Read it after."

"Your right."

Putting it in my back jean pocket I got up off the floor, with Bruno's help, and headed to the dining room where the smell of bologna sauce was strong. Entering the dining room where the room was filled with a giant oak table that looked to be expensive but knowing the Cullen's it is. Around the table was Alex, Colin, Brady, Dorset, Marcia, Otis, Otto, Yoko but no Cullen's in sight only the bolognaise on the table, steam flouting of it like a factory.

"Fabio is still patrolling. He said it takes his mind off recent events." Alex said as I sat down next to him and Dorset on my other side, Bruno sat in front of me eyeing the bolognaise with hungry eyes.

"Oh yeah, Sorry, but with everything that's going on I've forgot about the whole marriage." I said grabbing a massive chuck of spaghetti as my stomach roar with starvation. "So has she married the other guy?"

"It's in a month but Fabio says that he can feel that she's uncertain in the imprint bond so I guess there's still time for her to ditch the guy and go to Fabio." Alex shrugged as I drank some of the apple juice that was on the table.

"That's true, What else has happened whilst I was… gone?"

"Nothing much only we have noticed the chance in character with the pack, it wasn't just Colin and Brady that noticed. We were mainly out looking for you most the time because Dorset found the locket and ring your Gran gave you for Christmas, where you were taken. We got to Las Vegas when your scent disappeared but we kept looking," Otis said as he got seconds on his plate "The wolves didn't even look and that's when we first found that they were acting weird, lucky for us we got your Gran's ashes before they did. We don't know how they got like that or anything to be honest only that they kept there distance from us and treated Bella like dirty on the floor." Otis finished as everyone but me around him nodded in agreement.

"Here is your locket and ring, Is" Dorset said as he took my hand that was in fists on the table and placed them in it like they were worth a child's life.

"Thank you all of you. Your made me proud," I smiled my eyes watering as I put the light red ring on and locket "Do you know that this ring shows me if there is a war coming" They all shuck there heads eyeing the ring as if it was a bomb "Blue is peace, light green is to practice for a fight, red is that there's a war soon but dark red is when the war is that day…"

"Can I get one?" Otto asked which got him elbowed in the hips by his twin brother Otis "What I was just asking!"

"It's fine, Otto. It's just if it's right… which I think it is… then I want us to train so we will start tomorrow? Ah think that nine in the morning we will start so if ya have any plans then cancel erm."

They all nodded and the convocation went back to recent events as Marcia and Yoko went to clean up we all headed into the living room only Carlisle upstairs but still no Cullen in sight.

"Where are the Cullen's?" Bruno asked as I sat down in the middle of the sofa, Colin's head in my lap, Brady at my feet and Bruno's head on my shoulder

"They've gone to get more information on something and the rest are hunting," Yoko answered on the floor by Dorset "Edward said to me that there Vampire senses are telling them that something is coming and Alice saw… something."

"Oh," was all the reply was off Bruno as we drifted into a comfortable silence only the TV on low. It must have been a few minutes later that I went to sleep my head now in Colin's lap…

* * *

_Dear Isobel,_

_I know when you read this I will be dead, even if it is from natural causes or murder. There was a lot that your parents couldn't tell you because they got taken so this is why I have left you this letter as Amber or Alex won't understand._

_Your Granddad (My husband) got taken by The Supernatural Hunters when you were three and I never saw him again until when you were 12. And when I did see him it was in battle. They brainwashed him and took over his body, I could do nothing but watch as the man I loved became a machine. That's the way the supernatural hunters kill are family._

_I was researching how to bring my husband back when I found your DNA was the cure to the brainwashed (I do not remember how I came about seeing if your DNA was the cure.)_

_The second thing is to do with the Volturi (the coven that leads vampires.) One of the leaders of this coven goes by the name of Aro but his real name is Alexander Foxe your great-great-great (all the way back to the 1280 BC) Granddad. This is properly a big surprise to you at the moment but it's the truth. I believe he changed his name to Aro so the Supernatural Hunters wouldn't find him but you should meet him sometime… when everything has calmed down._

_I kept that I was a witch secret to the outside world only family knew but somehow that has come out and they're after me. The reason I didn't tell you this is because I don't want you to risk your life for me. If anyone you know becomes brainwashed then it's YOU that can put them right no herb can- believe me I've tried._

_I wish I could tell you how you can help but what I've told you is all I know. Give my love to Alex and Amber. I'll always be looking over you three_

_Love you always with all my heart,_

_Grandma Dianne xxx_

Rereading the letter a tear dropped down wetting the page as I looked up to the blazing sun. Folding the paper in to my army shorts and stood up to wake my legs up. Bruno watched me from the giant window as I entered the woods, taking off my black 2 inch heels and going bare foot.

"Alexander Foxe" I whispered repeatedly going deeper into the forest and nearer to The Place.

Crossing the treaty line and following the scent of rushing water, the woods opened up revealing the stunning waterfall. Images of Christmas Eve came running into my mind making the pull on the imprint hurt as if being burned. A snap of a twig came from behind making me jump as I twirled round, my hands glowing emerald green as rocks around me lifted off the floor… _Telekinesis! That's new! _

Nirvana stepped out his eyes on my face as he stepped closer and the magic died out of my hands. Smiling he jumped up so his front legs were on my hips, getting mud on my plain light green t-shirt.

"Hey" I whispered feeling the sudden urge to cry "What you doing…?"

My question was cut off my Nirvana barking and the sound of a soft, quiet cough behind me. _What is it with people and animals coming up behind me!? _Growling, teeth showing Nirvana got down off me and stood protectively in front of me as I small figure came out of the woods.

It was a little girl she looked like the age of 5/6 maybe, she had chocolate brown hair ,which reminded me of Quil, that was up in a ponytail. She wore a blue dress with white flower patterns that matched the blue ribbon in her hair. Tears filled her eyes as her dark brown ones, that reminded me of my mothers, locked on to my blue ones.

"Are you okay, little one?" I asked stepping closer to her that made Nirvana growl louder "Shh, Nirvana. What your name?"

"O…Olivia Mac.. Kenzie" The girl stuttered as I walked over so I was a foot away.

"What are you doing here, Olivia?"

"L… Looking for you"

I found the answer to that weird as I'd never saw the girl before and the name Olivia Mackenzie didn't ring any bells… Putting my hand on her arm she was boiling like all shifter's

"Why are you looking for me, sweetie?"

"My parents. You must follow, please" The girl answered grabbing my hand as I used my Alpha trick to sense that she was close to her first phase… _What! Shes 6! How could she be close to changing? I changed when I was 16 and everyone thought that was early. _Smiling I followed her and Nirvana followed me never taking his eyes off Olivia. The forest got denser but then seemed to become thinner as with my wolf eyes I saw a field a head of us.

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered as she let go of my hand and ran off towards the field before I could reply Nirvana barked and ran off back the way we came. Looking round I saw we were far into La Push… _Shit! Me and my weakness for children! _

Looking back to where the girl ran off to I found I was surrounded by my pack brothers and sisters (They must of got my sister and Seth as they were there.) I dart shot into my neck before I could vampire run off after Nirvana. _Fuck I'm getting slow!_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter but I found it quite boring to write or type… whatever! I just wanted to get it over and done with. Anyway I will get onto Chapter 13 when I have time but I have homework and Sims 3 to play! Please Review so I know what you think! **


	13. Simple,Foolish and Laughable plan

**Chapter 13 **

"Wakey, Wakey" A fierce voice shouted waking me up from my peaceful slumber.

My eyes strained against the sun's intense glare. Blinking, two large figures came into view in front of me, one was Diesel and the other my Father. Their eyes are focused on me as I flinched from the agonizing pain in my forehead.

My arms are tied behind my back, stopping me from catching the drops of blood that are pouring down my face. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention as I turned my wounded head to my right. There they were the 9 wolves, my sister and Fabio, tied up similar to me, all of their awake eyes centered on me. On my left was the rest of the supernatural hunters Butch Brunger and Jezebel Redway whose face had large scratch marks runny down her face and by the look of it, it ran down her neck and back.

"Nice Scars" I said smirking staring into Jezebel's face, which earn me a sharp punch on the face by Diesel which stung like a bitch "Did your parents ever show you manners?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch" Diesel snarled as he flipped a pocket knife out of back pocket of his jeans.

"Wow, scary. What you gonna do with that?" I said placing a mask over my emotions so I don't show my fear of the knife.

"Well I was thinking of skinning you alive… but I think that would be to light." Diesel smirked as he approached me in slow steps smirking like a child on Christmas "I'm still wondering what I'm going to do to you but I know it'll be slow and painful, you freak."

"Bring it on then." I whispered my eyes glued to the knife as it got closer to body.

It happened to quickly for my still adjusting eyes to catch the movement as the knife sung into my body right where my liver is. My sharp gasp was the only sound I heard as everything happened in slow motion making the pain excruciating. Movement in the right side of my eye engaged my attention. It was Fabio and the Wolf pack trying to break free of the chains to get to me… _Why don't they just change into the animal or wolf form? _I thought to myself trying to use my telepathic abilities to read their minds but only came up with fogginess. _Right that herb is starting to do my head in now… I swear when I get out of here I'm going to hunt down every last bit of it and destroy it._

The imprint bond was what pulled me out of my thoughts. Paul was sending me strength and love, which I rejected not trusting anyone at the moment. The mask over my emotions was still up not giving anything away as I shot him a look to leave me alone.

"You know, I've been watching you for a while at the moment, Isobel" Diesel said wiping my blood of the knifing using his black T-Shirt

"Not pervy or anything" I said my voice weak as the trees around me started swirling.

"Watch it, witch." Jezebel sneered a pistol in her hand aimed for my head.

"Jezebel you'll get your turn later just let me have my time" Diesel said his eyes softening as he looked at her. _Well Well Well what do we have here? Love? Romance? _Turning to me his eyes went back to being icy cold and full of hatred. "Like I was saying I've watched you for a while... The power you hold is incredible, so I've decided to make you a deal… you work for us or you die... up to you." I had to say the deal seem pretty good if you've stabbed and then awaiting your death.

"You know it does sound appealing" I said looking up and smiling at him as my eyes started to cloud over "But I'd rather die than work with you assholes"

His smile turned vicious as he knelt so he was equal with me.

"Then I guess Henry here looses his first Daughter" Diesel said as his rough hand traveled up my thigh "But we can have some fun with you before you die..."

I looked down and found myself not in the clothes I was in before and in a short lace white nightgown. It would have been a beautiful piece of nightwear if it wasn't for the fact that it was covered in blood and Diesel's hand was travelling nearer to my woman bits. He pushed me down as he undone his belt and pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees letting his extremely short dick free. I would of laughed at it if it wasn't for the fact the I was about to get raped...Again...

I squeezed my eyes shout willing for it to end as he bit my neck and entered me so violently I'm surprised I didn't split. I wished he'd be quick and get it done with as the burning where he entered started and I was filled with pain not pleasure. My eyes were still shut tightly as not to meet the eyes of my friends and Imprint not wanting to see their sympathy faces.

It was now I was willing to die…

* * *

_**Alex POV**_

I watched as my sister walked into the woods with her dog Nirvana… she seemed at peace on the outside but I knew in the inside her emotions were a mess. I saw Colin and Brady follow her into the woods for protection and Bruno turning into his Kangaroo form and heading off following them.

Isobel left the ring Grandma gave her on the dinning room table and the letter as well that I've been told to read…

* * *

I must have read over the letter about 10 times as the sound of the front door of the Cullen's house opened and closed. Looking up it was the Cullen's coming back from hunting their eyes a bright golden colour that kinda freaked me out a bit.

"What the matter, Alex? Your emotions are all over the place" The blonde one Jasper said as I put the letter on the table, the ring still in my hand.

"Do you know a vampire that goes by the name of Aro? Something to do with the Volturi?" I asked my eyes moving onto each vampire as silence consumed us only the sound of the machines upstairs for Bella made a noise.

"Yes he's a very old and powerful vampire" Jasper answered as my eyes landed on the ring in my hand that now was dark red… which meant the day of the battle

"He's a great granddad of mine." I whispered pulling the ring closer to my face as the vampire gasped as my recent information to them "The rings dark red which means the battle is today."

"What do we do?" Alice asked

"We fight…Did you see Isobel on your way back?"

"No but we smelt the wolves near the field we played baseball in which is free territory. Smelt no Isobel though. Why? You think she's in danger because if any of them has harmed a hair on her head they'll pay..." Emmett growled, eyes full of anger as a sharp pain ran into my neck as if a dart hit me.

"What the….What the hell was that?" Rubbing my neck as my head started stinging in pain "Seriously what the fuck is happening?"

"Are you okay?" Alice asked putting a cold hand on my burning head.

"No but yeah… If that makes sense because that was someone else's pain not mine…" I said "Fuck it might be Isobel….?" I shouted

Just as I said that Nirvana came running in teeth bared and a wild look in his eyes, which was frightening. He howled making us all cover are ears in agony as a naked Bruno came running in a wild look in his eyes as well.

"Isobel… taken…Stabbed…Rapped…Leah and Sam after us" Bruno panted as Colin was thrown against the window by a grey wolf.

Taking my t-shirt off instantly and heading to the front door I turned back towards the ready to attack vampire.

"Esme and Carlisle protect Bella. Do not let anything happen to her otherwise my sister will be the one that kills me" With that I jumped into the outside air changing into my black wolf and attacked the grey wolf as the Cullen's went to find Brady and Sam.

Teeth baring I attacked her front right leg, piercing her leg open as a sizable amount of skin came off when I released. An ear-splitting howl of pain came from her as she limped back to avoid my next attack. My wolf was beyond anger at being attacked by its own kind.

I didn't even notice when Colin came to help me get control over Leah. I was only bothered about the safety of my big sisters and tribe. Colin must have phased back to human form as he grabbed a chain that Alice passed to him.

We somehow, with the help of the Cullen's, managed to tie both Leah and Sam round a tree. They were both in human form now, dried blood stuck on their skin and a beastly look in both of their eyes. It must be dad whose doing it, controlling them so they forget who they are. For some reason this makes me see red when I think of him. What have any of us done to deserve this? We can't help who we are! We were born like this, it's in are blood for generations to come.

I changed back into my human form and pulled on the cut off's that Brady held out for me. I was still shaking but I was able to control my anger by thinking of the revenge I'll have on the hunters.

"Brady, Colin, Where is Isobel? What happened?" I said storming up to the two boys

"Some little girl got Isobel to follow her into the forest but the wolves were ready, controlled by your dad." Colin rushed out, all the Cullen's but Carlisle who was still with Bella were listening and The Equals "They have Fabio as well under their control. Anyway Isobel became to wake up from the being hit in the face and the dart drug but they injected her with that herb stuff that your Gran got us all for Christmas. Isobel started acting all hard and they stabbed her, then Diesel rapped. We head straight back here but they must of got are scent because next thing we know Leah and Sam are all crazy again and are chasing us."

"And you just watched them rape her? I thought you were part of her pack? And you just watched!" I snarled shaking more powerfully.

"Calm down, Man" Otto said his anger in his eyes but understanding on his facial expression "Of course they couldn't do anything else there was three of them and more then 11 of the others. They did the most sensible thing and came back to us."

He had a point but it still angered me that they just watched and did jack shit. Trying to control my anger I planned an attack in my head that seemed stupid and dangerous but the only way to get Isobel out.

"Your right" I whispered my eyes in the forest behind everyone "I have a plan…"

* * *

**Emmett POV**

The plan was the most simplest but foolish plan I had ever heard in my existence but it was the only plan we had. To be honest I would do anything to get Isobel away from them creeps, even if that does mean I have to meet the proper death. We're starting the plan now as we talk to our loved ones for the last time before the battle.

"I love you, Rosalie. Please stay safe." I whispered into her ear "The three people I can't lose is you, Bella and Isobel."

"I love you too but please be careful" Rosalie whispered back her golden hair blowing in the night air making it look like a halo.

The last few minutes moved to quickly for my liking but I knew the more we stayed here, the more Isobel will be hurt or possible killed.

The Equals, Colin, Brady, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Alex and myself headed to the field where the smell of fear, blood and sex was strong in the air. Anger pulsed threw my veins as I saw Isobel covered in stab wounds, bruises and lumps was sprawled out on the ground her chest going up and down ever so slowly. She was also being passed around the wolves like a sex toy, each one of them rapping her.

I prayed with my life that I hope she'd get through it but I knew that if we did survive the battle, Isobel would get better physically but not mentally. It was her imprint, Paul Lahote that was rapping her now, but she didn't even move or make a sound as if she's gave up on fighting. Now thats not the Isobel I know!

We spread out round the field as quiet as we could, my blood was still boiling with anger and my body was in full fighting mode…The shifters shifted as we ran on the field not expecting a freezing spell to be put around the field… _Fuck now this was a laughable and foolish plan… Please for god sake say that Carlisle and Esme has sense and got in contact with the Volturi…_

* * *

**A/N: Hiya sorry for the wait and the small Chapter but I haven't been in the writing mood recently… Please enjoy and forgive me..**


	14. Scared the shit out of me

**Chapter 14 **

**Bella POV **

I felt pain travel up near were my liver is but I couldn't do anything about it. It's like I'm in a very deep sleep but I can't wake up… I've read about coma's in autobiography and magazines so I know roughly what it's like from others point of view. This wasn't like anything anyone wrote about. Previously stated this was like a deep sleep but it felt like it was only my mind that was asleep, the rest of my body wanted to be up and about.

"Bella, honey, if you can hear me please show some sign that you can" Esme's voice declared as I had a sense of her holding my hand "Please, Bella"

Using all my strength I could apply I tightened my hold on Esme's stone cold hand. She froze in shock but I felt her happiness fill the room.

"I'm glad you can hear me, honey. I've got to tell you something that you won't like but you've got to know." Esme's sweet, light voice cooed, I flinched my fingers in hers to tell her to continue. "Isobel's been abducted… Colin, Brady and Bruno followed her, they say she's been stabbed, beaten and raped…"

I heard the heart monitor speed up rapidly as my anger raised, _fucking hell and I have to be here in a deep sleep…. _

"Honey, calm down. The Equals, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Colin and Brady have gone to get her but we fear that it'll be a battle." Esme sobbed, her hand shaking in mine

_Do they know that I left Isobel's dad alone after the fight? I bet he's gone back the Diesel. He's seems like a coward… I need to go and help them… Didn't Isobel say when we first met that she smelt vampire and witch working together… She killed Laurent so we all thought that he was the only vampire but the disappearances in Seattle can only be the work of a vampire wanting a battle…. No! Victoria… _

The heart monitor was immediately faster than before as I mentally pushed against the barrier that was keeping in this state. Feeling it bend to the shape I was pushing against, I searched for a weakness… _This is my mind so I wonder if I can create what I want… _Imagining a sledgehammer, it appeared in the hands of the imaginary me.

_Brilliant… _I thought a dazzling smile creeping up onto my face as I swung the sledgehammer into the barrier with violent pressure. The barrier exploded into tiny pieces of glass as I sat up straight on the hospital bed I was in, in Carlisle's study.

A scream came from my right and the sound of a chair clattering to the ground. My mind was buzzing with power but my body was stiff and my arms felt as if they've been repeatedly ran over by a car.

"Bella?" Esme's panicky voice whispered as Carlisle came running vampire speed into his study.

Smiling softly to them, I passed out from lack of energy but this time into a deep normal sleep.

* * *

My eyes flashed open, my body feeling full of energy. Neither Esme or Carlisle are in the study. The heart monitor and IV are gone ,there was only a glass of water and a Dairy milk chocolate bar on the side table. Stuffing my face with the chocolate bar and gulping down the water as if it was the last bit of water on earth.

Swinging my legs off the side of the hospital bed, I careful placed my bare feet on the floor. I was wearing a mid-thigh sundress. It had a white back ground with orange, red and blue flowers on. It made my baby bump and curves look good so I instantly fell in love with it. **(A/N: There is a line to the dress on my profile) **

Using my shield I scanned the Cullen's house and it came up empty… I was alone. _Right not odd or anything… There's a battle going on and they've left me unprotected in my weak state… On the other hand their properly out hunting to get their strength up… _

The smell of fried egg and burnt toast came from downstairs as I carefully made my way down the stairs, through the living room to the kitchen where I saw someone who scare the shit out of me…

* * *

**Isobel POV **

They tried and failed to get me and I just hoped that they'd leave them alone. I was now tied to a large stick thats stuck in the ground. The beautiful nightgown was still on me but only slightly as the left side was ripped to the top to just below my left breast, making my breast pop out slightly. My eyes were closed from the lose of blood.

I opened them now to see the sunset over the forest, it was stunning. Looking down back to the floor I noticed that everyone was frozen, stopped at what they were doing. All controlled by my dad, they were fucking each other and by the pure pleasure on each their faces they were enjoying it as well. Colin, Brady and Bruno the 3 youngest here are the only ones not doing anything and also the only ones who weren't being controlled. They're like me tied to a large stick that's out the ground, stabbed and beaten up.

Someone walked out of the forest underneath where the sun was settling. Squinting my eyes my to get a better look. The person scared the shit out of me…

* * *

**Bella POV **

"Hello, Bella, dear" The person said smiling warmly at me as I stood looking like a fish, my mouth opening and closing.

"Dianne? Your… dead!" I whispered as I sat down on the breakfast stool so I wouldn't collapse and hurt the baby.

"Yes indeed I am" Dianne beamed placing a plate that had burned toast and over done fried eggs on "Sorry I'm rubbish at cooking it was always my husband or Isobel that cooked for me."

"It's… Fine but how? Am I dead? Have you seen Isobel? Is she okay? What am I suppose to do without harming the baby?…"

"Slow down, dear, one question at a time." Dianne said sitting down on the other breakfast stool in front of me, across the table, her face serious and sad "Your not dead, Bella, just I've come from Witch World. I'm going to meet Isobel after I've spoken to you but I dread what I'm going to see, dear. You suit being pregnant, Bella but what I'm going to ask you to do won't harm the baby one bit if you do it right."

"Ok… What do you mean witch world? What is it you want me to do?"

"Witch world is where witches and shifters go after they die… It's like a second life and once every 8 years we can come and visit earth for a day. But what I want you to do is two things first, call the Volturi do you know who they are?"

"Edward said something to me about them… Kind of like the leaders of Vampires, to make sure they don't get out of hand etc" I said as I finished another glass of water.

"Yeah something along those lines. Anyway the main leader is called Aro you have to ask for him but I believe the Volturi are already on their way because the hunters have shown the rest of the world that supernaturals live among us."

"Okay but what do I say?"

"I'll give you their private number and I'll write what you have to say on a piece of paper. Here, here's the phone" Dianne said pulling out a notepad and pen from a draw nearby.

My palms were sweaty and I had questions running through my mind at 100mph.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked as she handed me the phone number and then started on what to say

"Their outside. When I come to Earth I can only speak to one person at a time and when I do speak to that person, everyone nearby freezes." Dianne said as her elegant joined up handwriting stopped and she handed me the notepad.

"How far away do you have to be to not be frozen?"

"A mile away everyone else is going around their everyday business" Dianne said a small smile on her aged face as my face split into a smile but then I remembered that my friend are being tortured and my imprint wasn't himself. "Call the Volturi they'll help you know that everyone that went for battle has been captured due to their stupidity."

Blocking my questions from coming out of my mouth I put in the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered he sounded annoyed but waiting for a fight.

"Hi. My names Bella Swan, I've called because I'm here in La Push" I said clearly but not waiting for him to reply I continued "I need to speak with Aro if he's there?"

There was a moment's pause but then whoever it is seemed to pull themselves together "He's right here let me just hand the phone over."

Wow now that was easy…

"Hello?" A much lighter voice replied he seemed in deep concentration and I could hear footsteps in the background as if they were getting off a plane or running.

"The names Bella Swan and I'm calling because the Supernatural Hunters that have revealed us to the world have held a number of supernaturals prisoner." I read from the notepad as Dianne nodded in encouragement "They have some of the Cullens and I believe a distant family member of yours their names are Amber and Isobel Foxe, Alexander Foxe"

"How do you know who I am? We are on are way to sort the situation out. We have just land in Seattle and will be there when we get there." Aro snapped anger clear in his tone of voice.

"I'm part of a tribe named The Equals and Dianne Foxe told me" I snapped back my anger growing "Dianne Foxe died on Christmas day a couple of months back but she has come to help for the day. The Equals and most of the Cullens have just gone to see if they could get Isobel and the rest but have been held captive." Not reading the notepad anymore I said what I thought "And if you and your coven of vampires just go running in fangs blazing, I'm sure you'll be captured as well. So, Aro, when you get into Forks come to the Cullens house and we'll sort out a plan."

He was silent for a few minutes as I tapped my foot on the floor loosing my patience, I was about to snap some more before he started talking.

"Very well, we shall be their soon." He hung up then with I thought was extremely rude

"Stupid, bloodsucker" I muttered slamming the phone on the table.

"Yes his old age has seemed to have made him more rude." Dianne chuckled but then went serious again "I must go and see Isobel but I'll be back later to see how you've got on with the bloodsuckers. But before I go I'll tell you the second thing I want you to do."

"Ok"

"You're the only one that can stop my son, Henry. Your shield is very powerful and I believe that you can shift but your pregnancy is stopping it." Dianne said as she laid a hand on my swollen belly "Using your shield you'll be able to break the freezing spell that is around the field so the vampires can get in."

"I think I know how to do that." I muttered as I stared into space remembering the first time Isobel saw me when I was able to knock down trees with it and my training with Amber when I stopped her ability "Do you know what I'll change into? Or how many lives will be lost?"

My voice broke at the last sentence from the fear of loosing my friends and loved ones.

"I believe you'll change into a Ocelot Cat" Dianne answered her hand now rubbing on my baby bump "But the only thing I can tell you, Dear, is that a lot of lives will be lost."

Nodding she kissed me on my forehead and then was gone with a loud POP. Straight when she was gone Esme and Carlisle came inside and seemed to freeze in surprise at seeing me in the kitchen.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle. Thank you for everything but I should let you know that the Volturi are coming and will be here soon." I smile warmly my arms around my baby protectively as I got a sudden wave of protectiveness… _Properly my shifter instincts…_

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he stepped in front of me and lightly took my arm and felt for my pulse.

"I feel like normal, Carlisle but I know what I have to do to help. I can't tell you how I know only that I'll be safe and no harm will come to me." I said as I got up to refill the empty glass.

"We'll make sure of that, dear." Esme said as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist which reminded me of what Sam used to be like before he turned… weird.

"I'm sure you will" I replied as I sipped the water "How come you were outside?"

They shared a look but they both turned back to me, worry arched on their marble like faces.

"Esme went to hunt, to make sure we had a full strength for your safety." Carlisle said his eyes on my face ready to read any emotion that crosses it "Esme found the scent of Victoria, Bella. We believe that she is helping the hunters."

I had a mask over my emotions but I already thought this was a possibility. Looking out the window myself I found movement in the forest but Esme and Carlisle didn't seem worried about it.

"I already thought that as a possibility, Carlisle." I said my eyes still on the moving shadows in the forest "Why can I see stuff moving in the forest though? Near the trees?"

Again they shared a look in the corner of my eye as I edged neared to the front door to get a better look.

"Colin, Brady and Bruno came back from seeing Isobel being… taken but the hunters must have got their scent because they sent two of the wolves after them." Carlisle said as he came to stand next to me as I opened the front and stepped out, the pull of the imprint telling me Sam was near.

"Which wolves?" I asked already knowing the answered due to my shield: Sam and Leah

"Sam and Leah, Bella" Esme said as I came to standing in front of the snarling and snapping human form of Sam.

"We can try to get him back to himself. He could help." I whispered my heart breaking at the sight of him and tears forming in my eyes.

"Only Isobel's blood can get him out of the state, Bella"

"How do you know that?" I muttered as I resisted the temptation to stroke Sam's cheek.

"Alex told us from a letter that Dianne left for Isobel" Esme said, her own eyes filling with venom tears "I'm going to go inside and make you something to eat, dear"

"Thank you, Esme" With a nod she left, the same with Carlisle who said he'll keep watch from inside.

Watching the man I love snarl and spit at me made me break down into tears as I knelt on the floor being careful to make sure it was my knees that got dirt not the dress. Even though Sam has treated me like shit for the past months I still knew deep down that he cared even if it wasn't really Sam that was treating me like shit… If that makes sense.

"Sam please, fight it, please" I begged my tears falling down my face like a waterfall but not a glimpse of the man I fell in love with returned "I forgive you just please come back to me and help us get Isobel back please."

I don't know how many times I repeated those sentences but what I did know was that he wasn't snarling as much anymore.

"I'm pregnant, Sam please come back to me and help raise our baby together." I sniffled as Sam stopped snarling altogether and the man I loved came back.

"Bella?" Sam voice sounded confused "What are we doing in the woods? Why are you here at all?"

"You don't remember anything?" I asked my voice shaking in fear and wonder.

"The last thing I remember is meeting Isobel at the hospital… Are you still dating the bloodsucker?" Sam said his eyes never meeting mine.

"It's been 4 months since then… It's March 21st" My voice broke and tears came flooding out again which made him stare at me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I nodded my watery eyes meeting his confused and shocked ones "Have I imprinted on you, Bella?"

I nodded again but called for Carlisle who came running straight out. "He doesn't remember anything. Last thing he remembers is meeting Isobel at the hospital."

"Sam what is the absolute last thing you remember?" Carlisle said his face arched with worry and sadness.

"I remember losing my temper when Paul imprinted on Isobel and running into the forest… I met a guy there who looked like a male version of Isobel and that's the last thing I remember…" Sam said his eyes still on my face… he hasn't saw the baby bump yet "What have I missed?"

"A lot" I muttered as Carlisle went to undo the chain that kept him wrapped round that tree "It must have been Isobel's dad he saw then… Sam must have been the first one he brainwashed."

"Your right, Bella. We need more answers again. Whatever happened before Bella that you can't tell us, it needs to happen again we need more answers." Carlisle said as he held a hand out for Sam so he could lift him up, Which Sam ignored and got up heading straight to the house.

"I'll see what I can do, Carlisle. I'll stay out here as see…"

_Please Dianne… I'm confused… The man I fell in love with isn't the real man… _

**Isobel POV**

"Gran?" I whispered shaking my head to get rid of the hallucination.

"It's not a hallucination, sweetie, remember what I told you about the witches afterlife." Gran said as she untied me from the large stick and handed me a bright red dress that finished just above my knee and had a large belt round the waist.

It seemed a bit pointless to give me something that looked expensive when I was about to get tortured again.

"Your not going to get tortured again because your going to fight back, child. Find your inner self. Fight for your tribe, Imprint, loved ones. Fight for the town, make us proud." Dianne said, her hands on my shoulders and the dress wrapped round my arm.

"How am I to fight back, Gran? All my energy is gone? It hurts just standing here" I whimpered my legs screaming in protest.

Her hands that are on my shoulders started glowing a pure bright white colour. My muscles instantly stopped protesting and the stab wound healed blocking any more blood coming through. My eyes weren't cloudy anymore, they were the complete opposite and wide open on alert for any sudden movements from the hunters. My own hands were glowing complete white as Gran broke away she smiled softly and took the dress out of my arms.

"You'll need this dress for later. The white light as you already know is a healing light but when you break the barrier and find your inner self, that white light will be able to make vampires human or even help a dyeing person." Gran said, her hands still on my shoulders but no longer glowing white.

"I can't use my magic and wolf though, Gran. The herbs still stopping it" I said my eyes stuck onto her crystal blue ones.

"It's the same herb as the one on Christmas, dear. You were able to get past it so you'll be able to fight against this one. Also by me using my white light on you has made it so you're not pregnant by what's happened today."

Nodding tears filled my eyes as my eyes flashed to my imprint who was frozen when he was fucking one of the humans held hostage. _I don't know how we'll get past this hurdle… I know it's not him but I was still his body… _

"It'll take time, Isobel but you'll both get past it" Gran smiled as if she'd read my mind "You're a Foxe, we're powerful and the people we imprint on are powerful as well."

"Okay… How can I find my inner self, Gran?" I sniffed as I curled my bare feet into the grass beneath me.

"Concentrate, relax and search inside yourself. The reason I couldn't tell you all this when I was alive was because you weren't ready but know you are. You body is pulsing with power which is making the hunters scared and desperate." Grandma said as she stroked my blood and tear-stained cheek "Unfortunately the vampire you killed months ago had a friend who wants both you and Bella for revenge… I'm sure Bella told you about what happened to her last summer with a vampire named James?"

"Yeah she did… So the red-head wants revenge? How has this got anything to do with what's going on now?" I asked confused

"The scent of vampire and witch you smelt ages ago well that's your clue, Isobel. Supernaturals are helping the hunters to destroy are family because of the power we hold. But Victoria just wants revenge nothing else." Gran said as she folded the dress up "I'm just making sure your not surprised when a newborn army comes to help the hunters."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled." I said as Gran put the dress under a nearby tree "What's with the dress?"

"You'll see. Oh by the way the Volturi are on their way but I know how hard it is but you've got to stay weak and lifeless. I know your acting skills are rubbish but it all depends on how fast they get here and how fast Bella gets the freezing spell down."

"Bella?! Is she okay? How's the baby?" I asked really quickly as Gran tided me lightly to the stick again.

"Bella's fine, Isobel. She's ready to fight even though I've told her not to for the baby's safety. I've also told her that after the baby's born she'll be able to phase in to a Ocelot Cat… She didn't seem bothered by it." Gran said, her eyebrows together in confusion and curiosity.

"I saw Sam and Leah run off. Are they okay? Does Bella know?" I asked quickly my eagerness getting the better of me.

"They're both stuck to a tree… well chained but their both not under any harm. But Bella's calling me and I can taste dread and heartbreak in the air. I must leave you to your own path know, Isobel but I'll always looki over you."

With that she vanished with a loud POP and everyone unfroze continuing to fuck but I knew what I had to do and my confidence was high but maybe a little to high…

* * *

**A/N: Well this is Chapter 14 one or two more chapters and then this story is finished but there'll be a sequel… Please look on my profile to see Bella's sundress and the red dress… I've also put one of Isobel's house which they sold and the white lace nightgown Isobel is wearing at the moment… R&R **


	15. Like a large pleasurable orgasm

**Chapter 15 **

_**Bella POV **_

A loud POP traveled through the forest as I kept repeating the message I'm sending to Diane.

"I'm here, Bella. What is the matter, dear?" Dianne wise voice said breaking my line of thought and making my tear-filled eyes snap open "Your crying, why?"

"It's Sam, Dianne. I was trying to get him out of his brainwashed state and it work but he doesn't remember anything." I sobbed as Dianne came over wrapping me in her skinny, warm arms. "The last thing he remembered is seeing Isobel again at the hospital. I'm so confused because you said only said that Isobel's blood could unbrainwash him? And…"

"I did say that, Bella" Dianne interrupted her face a mask of worry "but when I was researching for a cure, I did find something… It was only briefly and when I asked other people in witch world they said something like this. Hi name was Warren and he said something along the lines of 'There is two ways one I believe you've already found but the other is one that goes not so greatly. If the person brainwashed has an imprint or a dearly loved one they can also get them out of the trance. But only if they tell them something that is a shock to them. But the brainwashed person will loose all their memory from when they were put under the spell.'

"That is what Warren said and I believe that is whats happen here." Diana said, her face full of sadness "What I can pick up from what your brains telling me that when you met Sam he was already under the trance but it was weak and since you've been together it's grown stronger."

I didn't know what to say so I burst into tears, the gaping hole reopened but this time deeper and more painful then ever. Dianne tried best to comfort me but it only stopped my tears not the pain.

"So what you're saying is I fell in love with a fake version of Sam." I sobbed, pulling myself together for the safety of my tribe and friends.

"If you want to put it harshly than yeah but, dear, I'm sure you'll work it out. Like I said to Isobel before you're not a Foxe but you are part of The Equals and we get through stuff and fight. So, Bella, forget your relationship troubles not and concentrate on your tribe and the ones you love that are in trouble."

"Your right" I huffed as I put the pain at the back of my mind and sensed that vampires were entering Forks by my shield "The Volturi are here you should go before they… freeze, I shall get in contact with you if anything happens"

"Good luck, child. May the witches wish you the most best of luck."

With that she was gone with a kiss on my cheek, leaving alone in the darkening forest and turning to the Cullen's house I headed inside to change into something more practical.

* * *

I'm now in grey trackies, a plain black short-sleeved t-shirt, a red Hollister hoodie and black hi tops. My hair is in a messy ponytail, my roots showing brightly. The hoodie is baggy to hid the baby bump from the confused Sam that's on the sofa opposite me, his eyes never leaving me.

Carlisle and Esme are downstairs greeting the Volturi that have just arrived. My mind is on reload as ideas to what to do swirled round my mind making me slightly hyper and confident.

"Bella?" Sam whispered his eyes still on my face as I masked my emotions so he would see that pain it gave me when he said my name "Please Bella what happened? It's killing me!"

"You imprinted on me, Sam but it was a fake you I fell in love with." I said back my voice weak "We were friends for about a month while we got to know each other. I moved in with you but I guess I'll be moving back in with Isobel when all this has passed," _And if she's alive _I added in my thoughts as he still stared at me as if looking at me would get his memory back.

"I'm sure…" what he was going to say is cut off by 6 unknown vampires and Esme and Carlisle walking into the room.

"You must be Bella Swan that I talked to on the phone." The vampire in the middle said, looking at him I gasped in surprised, he looked like Amber but I'm sure if he didn't have bright red vampire eyes he's have Isobel's eyes. He must be Aro.

"Yes and you must be Aro" I said smiling as warmly as I could even though my shifter instincts were telling me to protect the baby. "Sorry to be rude but we really sound get straight to the point, I'm sure Isobel can only last a bit longer."

"Absolutely" Aro said as he sat down on the only armchair but the rest of the vampires stayed standing. "Where shall we start, young Bel-la?"

I told them everything. From when I meet Isobel to whats happening now. The only things I left out are Dianne coming to talk to me and my pregnancy. Carlisle, Aro and Felix (one of Aro's guards) were discussing battle plans but to be honest they're far to complicated and deep. Coughing lightly, red, golden and brown eyes fell to me.

"Sorry but your going far too much into detail." I said my eyes flickering to each vampire.

"Do you have a better plan then, blood bag?" One of guards said who I think was Alec.

"Yes I do and I believe it'll work." I smiled as I got up to look out the window everyone's eye following my every movement "Here it is…"

* * *

5 minutes we had an active plan and we were all outside the Cullen's house waiting to start my plan. The brown-haired guard, Alec and the tiny female blonde, Jane didn't like my plan but Aro is frilled about it and so was Marcus (the others I couldn't tell if they liked it or not.)

Nirvana lead the way and I was behind him, Sam and Aro at my shoulders and Carlisle and Esme behind me, folded by the 17 guards and Marcus and Caius. I felt noisy as I stumbled through the forest, my breath came out as my baby bump slowed me down.

Nirvana stopped suddenly and turned his large black and white head to me. All the vampires stopped as I stepped forward, Sam close at my trail. Leaning my head around the large tree, I saw the most horrific sight in my life. Isobel is tided to an enormous stick in the ground and the same with Colin, Bruno and Brady, everyone else was fucking.

Diesel and Jezebel, Butch and Yoko, Zoya and Otto, Marcia and Fabio, Alex and Leah, Jared and Kim, Seth and Amber and the rest were fucking strangers that must be from around town. It made me want to gag as I hid my face back round the tree, instantly setting to work on taking down Henry.

Henry was powerful, I knew that already, I wasn't thick but the power radiating off him now was weak and lifeless. My eyes are closed and everyone is behind me as my hand clung to the tree hiding me from view. Getting a grip on the freezing spell, I pulled out a pocket knife. The imaginary me careful and neatly started stabbing at the invisible dome. I heard someone curse from behind me then a sound of a dog yelping in pain. A warm hand touched my shoulder as my concentration got drawn by the noises.

"Don't lose your concentration, Bella" Sam's husky voice said in my ear, making me shiver in pleasure.

Going back to my imaginary pocket knife, I continued stabbing the dome until a large split transported round the dome. It vanished from sight as the imaginary me stepped forward, testing out the area.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was the brown and green texture of the tree in front of and the first thing I felt was Sam's pleasant hand still on my shoulder. The sound of my heavy breathing filled the silent forest. Turning around to face the supernaturals behind me, Sam's hand left my shoulder and I instantly missed the touch.

"It's done" I whispered as I pulled my arms round my baby bump to protect it from the harsh crisp air.

"Well done, Bel-la" Aro said as he patted my shoulder where Sam's hand was "I'm afraid though the sounds you heard was the dog."

"Nirvana?" My voice broke as my eyes studies the forest looking for the husky "What happened? Isobel will kill me if something happened to that dog"

"Calm down, Bella, the dog will be fine" Sam whispered back, his husky voice sending vibrates through my body.

"What happened?" I repeated through clenched teeth, my anger getting the best of me.

"Henry was about to come over but Nirvana ran out and attacked him. The witch knocked him out." Sam said his dark brown eyes on my chocolate-brown eyes as I turned back to watch the field, everyone still fucking. "He's not dead."

Nirvana is being held by the neck by Henry. He was talking to Isobel, who seemed to be glowing. Her skin was a shiny pale colour against the blood stained on her head but I couldn't see a cut anywhere in sight on her. Dianne must of patched her up. Something bright and red catch my eye under the tree next to us. My eyes scrunched together I found it was a dress and a pair of black 7 inch heels… _Jesus you could break your neck in them! Only Isobel can manage to walk in massive heels._

"Do we attack now, Aro?" Felix asked, his hands clenching and un-clenching as if losing patience.

"Bel-la, When do we attack?" Aro asked me but I paid no attention, my eyes are stuck in the concentration form of Isobel. Her eyes were clenched shut and her form was shaking ever so slowly. Her skin seemed to be radiating slightly as Henry started throwing punches and kicks at Nirvana. "Bella?"

"No we wait, Alexander." I hissed back.

Isobel's hair was changing colour, it was going brighter. Her eyes were still closed in concentration but she wasn't tensing much anymore only a faint smile was on her pink lips. Power was broadcasting off her and Henry seemed to notice and through Nirvana across the field, where he landed with a loud crack.

The chain keeping Isobel to the enormous stick melted in half and fell to the floor with a boisterous clanking. Diesel's head snapped up from between Jezebel's legs and landed on me.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly as I turned to face everyone "He saw me Diesel but Isobel's up to something."

"Henry!" Diesel's acidic voice shouted making the vampire's go on high alert and Sam pull me back protectively "The Swan bitch behind the tree, go and get her!"

A wall of vampire's protected me from the witch/shifter but I felt as if it was my duty to put him down, after all he's the reason Sam can't remember anything.

"Vampires" I said as I stepped forward and pushed Sam's shaking hand off my arm "This is my battle go find your own."

"Bella" Aro said in a warning voice which my shifter instincts got the better of me.

"MINE!" I snarled my teeth bared as Henry's footsteps became louder, the vampires backed off, hiding in the trees.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come." Henry said his face blank from emotions but his hands glowing with kinetic energy as my shield pushed to get free.

"You have my Alpha and pack mates how could I not come." I hissed back, my hands clenched together.

"You'll harm the baby, Swan and my tribe needs all the new blood it can get." Henry said in a matter a fact tone, which made my blood boil and my body wanting to do real damage on him.

"My baby will be fine." I hissed, I could feel eyes on my back but all my attention was on the pathetic excuse of a man in front of me "You're a coward, Mr Foxe! I gave you the choice to be free but you choose to go back in fear. The Equals would have protected you but you made the Wrong Choice and you can't go back."

"Shut it you slag! I'm nothing like a coward. You on the other hand are just a slut whose pregnant and the father doesn't even know! The guy imprinted on you and you haven't told him jack shit! What type of imprintee are you?! A shit one if you ask me!"

"It was up to me if I told him but now thanks to you, you waste of space piece of shit, he doesn't remember anything…" I'm interrupted by his cold laugh which made me put my shield round him to stop him from moving. He hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"Fantastic! That means he doesn't even know who you are! This is just to funny. Your going to be a single parents at the age of 22." Henry panted his eyes on me "There isn't anyway to undo the controlling spell, not that I know of but I'm positive that there is absolutely no way he can get his memory back properly. Of course you could tell him but he wouldn't remember it in his memories! Your screwed slut!"

He pulled the last string. Tightening the shield around him, he immediately stopped laughing and frozen fear shone on his face. Trying to break free of the shields grasp, I smirked evilly at his panicking form. Luckily the shield was sound proof, otherwise the hunters would have come running.

"You know, Henry you daughter, Isobel, is a brilliant teacher." I grinned as I ripped off his right arm and leg, making blood splutter everywhere and his heart beat to slow down before I killed him I said in a voice he could hear for his dieing body "The names Bella Swan and remember it!"

Pulling his heart out with my shield, I pulled the shield back in my head. Turning to face the stunned crowd of vampires, I continued with my plan:

"We should fight, now." I said as Felix grinned at me and winked making my cheeks burn in response. Walking back behind the tree, I spat on Henry's corpses and muttered "I hope you rot in hell."

Everyone was still fucking but Isobel was off the enormous stick and now on the ground, her eyes open but staring over the line of trees where the stunning full moon was.

Isobel: _Bella, tell the Volturi to spread out round the field and to keep watch for upcoming Newborn vampires. Victoria is part of this! Stay back Bella I don't want you and the baby hurt. _

Me-**What are you going to do, Isobel? Are you alright? **

Isobel: _I'm more than fine, Bella. What I'll be doing is releasing my inner self so I don't know what damage I could do. Could you ask Sam to get Nirvana than protect you? I don't know how he managed to get out of the spell. _

Me: **I'll tell you later but please be safe, Is **

Isobel: _I will _

With that the connection broke and I was back to watching Isobel looking at the moon. She turned her face to me and nodded and I got to work to what I was suppose to do.

"Aro, Isobel just contacted me and told me that you and the Volturi should spread out around the field and look for upcoming newborn vampires. There's an army which is involved. And Sam she told me that you should get Nirvana, the dog, and come and protect me." I said my eyes looking from vampire to vampire.

"Very well, Bella. What are you going to do?" Aro said as the guards started to move away.

"I'm going to go back to the Cullen's and get stuffed sorted for everyone. Carlisle, Esme you should come with me. I fear that people will be hurt badly and need medical attention." They nodded and came to my side as Aro went with Jane and Alec to look out. "Sam, I don't know how your going to get Nirvana but you've got to. I'll wait here for you."

Isobel: _No Bells you must go! Sam will be fine! Leave with Esme and Carlisle._

"Change of plan, Sam. Isobel says I should leave now and you should get Nirvana and go straight to the Cullen's." I said my eyes locked on his and his on mine.

"Whatever you want, Bella and I agree with Isobel you should leave for you and the baby's safety!" Sam said a soft smile on his lips as he looked down at my baby bump.

_How the fuck does he know?!… Oh yeah Henry! Fucking hell I really do hope he rots in hell… _Smiling softly back, Esme held my hand as we headed the back we came and I sent a quick good luck to everyone as I left them behind…

* * *

**Isobel POV **

I heard them outside the field. The faint sound of twigs snapping and hushed whispers but none of them distracted me from my concentration. I was trying to get past the herb that's in my system so I could do anything to help Bella. The feel of Bella's shield ran across me as I managed to fight past the foggy waves. A yelp of a dog made my eyes snap open and my anger burst. My father held Nirvana up by the neck as if he was nothing but Nirvana didn't even look at him. His eyes on me, making sure I'm all right.

"Stopping trying to use magic, Isobel. You know it's useless against the herb." My fathers cold unemotional voice said.

Not bothering to answer, I let my anger control me as Henry threw punches and kicks at my dog. The chains around my wrists melted and clattered to the ground, making Diesel lift his head from between Jezebel's legs. He looked the complete opposite way, towards where Grandma put the red dress.

"Henry!" Diesel's acidic voice shouted as the sound of leaves moving on the ground was heard "The Swan bitch behind the tree, go and get her!"

Feeling Bella's panic I moved slowly around but stopped when I felt peace and anger radiating off her. I heard her voice shout "MINE!" And I knew she'll be just fine and I prayed that my father would have a painful and gruesome death. Stepping down and away from the massive stick, I noticed the glistening full moon over the trees in the sky above. Feeling Bella's shield being put back into her head I sent her a telepathic message.

Me: _Bella, tell the Volturi to spread out round the field and to keep watch for upcoming Newborn vampires. Victoria is part of this! Stay back Bella I don't want you and the baby hurt. _

Bella-**What are you going to do, Isobel? Are you alright? **

Me: _I'm more than fine, Bella. What I'll be doing is releasing my inner self so I don't know what damage I could do. Could you ask Sam to get Nirvana than protect you? I don't know how he managed to get out of the spell. _

Bella: **I'll tell you later but please be safe, Is **

Mel: _I will _

Turning around to the direction I left eyes on me. I nodded and Bella got straight to work on what shes meant to do. Using my supernatural hearing I heard Bella telling The Volturi what to do, I was curious on what happened to Sam but I felt Bella's sadness and loneliness on the topic. She said that she'd wait for Sam but I knew it would be safer for her to be back at the Cullen's because I didn't know the strength and power of my inner self.

Me: _No Bells you must go! Sam will be fine! Leave with Esme and Carlisle. _

Feeling her understanding she left without any argument and only the Volturi and Sam remained in the surrounding forest. All of Diesel's attention was on Jezebel so he still hadn't realized I was out of the chains and Henry hadn't returned, the same with everyone else they were to busy fucking. Only Colin, Brady and Bruno was watching me and sensed what I was going to do.

Searching inside of me, I came upon a glowing red ball. It had different shades of red in Chestnut, Ruby, Redwood, Auburn, rose-red etc. It was the most beautiful think I've ever seen in my life. Stroking the ball with my mind, it quivered in response as if pleasured by the touch. This time I held it with my mind and then sank into it. I moaned loudly at the feel. It was like a massive pleasurable orgasm.

Opening my eyes I saw Diesel standing up now, eyes ringing with violence and hatred. Smirking at him, I used the new power I had…

* * *

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed! I am already getting ready for the sequel and I might start writing it soon. Please R&R**


	16. I don't kill the young

**Isobel POV **

_Now what do I do?…. _I thought to myself as I stared into Diesel's eyes. Everyone around us had stopped fucking and stood up in an attack position. _Right no time for standing here like a lemon…_

Then it happened my whole body is covered in red flames. The crisp cold air blew violently, making my now bright red hair flutter around my face. Grinning as Diesel stood back in shock, chains came out of my hands and wrapped themselves around everyone automatically.

Blinking slowly as the flames vanished from around my body, I turned to a surprised Colin, Brady and Bruno. I saw Nirvana gone. Mentally, I undone the chains round their wrists and ankles. They dropped to the floor and came running to me.

"Take some of my blood" I said as I thought of the dagger my Grandma gave to me for Christmas. It was in my hand in an instant. "You'll be immune from the control spell. Just for when their is more witches coming with the vampires."

Nodding I cut my wrist and handed it to them as the supernatural hunters, Equals, Quileute's and Cullen's shoved against the chains. The cut healed after they'd finished, their faces are flushed but with a slight ting of green.

"How do you think I could give them my blood?" I asked Colin as Brady and Bruno went to look out for the newborn vampires.

"To be honest I think only one drop would work. I could feel it working even before I put my mouth to the wound." Colin said as he looked at the naked strangers that ran off "Just prod your finger and put it in their mouth."

"Okay. I'll do it to Edward and see if it works." I said as I prodded my finger at the top of the blade "Please make this work."

Using my wolf strength I opened his month against his will and ignored the extended fangs that were dripping with venom. My mind used its new power to make him stay still as I laid my finger that had a bead of blood on. Rubbing it on his tongue, his eyes instantly went back to the Edward I know. Releasing the hold on him I backed away but didn't take the chains off just yet.

"Isobel? I don't know what happen I couldn't control myself." Edward gasped as he sat there looking innocent "I honestly couldn't control myself!"

"Do you think it work, Colin?" I asked not sure whether to trust him or not.

"I think it did. You should do the others before the newborns get here." Colin said his dark brown eyes on me "Do you need any help?"

"I'll get on it. Oh Colin because of your useful theory you can have Butch to do as you please with" I smirked as Colin smiled wickedly back

"It'll be my pleasure, Alpha" Colin said as I grinned brightly at what he called me. Dragging Butch away by his ear, I set away on undoing the spell on everyone…

* * *

30 minutes later and everyone here is back to themselves. They remember everything they did whilst being controlled as well. I'm telling them now about the newborns coming, when Colin came back through the line of trees. His cut off's are covered in blood and his topless chest is painted in blood as well. Smiling at me he came to my side.

"What have I missed, Alpha?" Colin said as I walked over to Diesel whose shaking in fear.

"Nothing much, Colin. Fill them in on the newborn's, whilst I have a little one to one with Diesel here." I smirked, I'm sure my face was beaming with emotions.

"I want to watch, Is." Emmett growled as I grabbed Diesel by his gel covered hair "I want to see the pain you give him. He deserves every bit of it for what he's done to you, to use!"

"Very well" I said as chains came out of my hands again and tied Diesel by the enormous stick "Diesel you little dick, I don't know what I'm going to do to you but what I do know is I'm gonna make you suffer. I ain't gonna rape you because that's just… wrong but I will make you watch as I hurt the girl you love."

Walking over to the hissing and spitting Jezebel, I lifted her up by her arm. Imagining another enormous stick opposite Diesel's, it came to life at it grew out of the ground and Colin whistled. Doing the same to Jezebel to what I did to Diesel, shes now tied to a stick and facing Diesel. Picking my dagger up from the floor I twisted it round in my hand. Making clicking sounds with my mouth I decided on what I was going to do.

Not waiting on anyone to say anything, I swung the knife so I could stab Jezebel when my witch senses stopped me. _Pregnant! _It was ringing. Looking at her my eyes wide with shock, I let the chains around her drop to the floor. _It's against my witch nature! I can't kill someone that is carrying the next generation. I could mess with her mind though… _

"Jezebel, stay still." I commanded as she did what shes told. Using my own compulsion I stared into her hazel eyes… "You don't remember anything that happened. You came to La Push for your travelling and you got attacked by a bear. You only know about supernaturals because of what's been on in the news. You know your pregnant but that dad doesn't want the baby, your going to go back to where you've been staying for the past few months and your gonna leave. Your going to leave now and go to Seattle where your going to find a nice man."

She ran away, the opposite way Bella went as I turned back to the still shaking Diesel and confused supernaturals.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Amber shouted as her form started shaking "She was part of torturing you and you let her go?"

"She's pregnant and you know more that anyone else that it's against witches to kill the next generation." I hissed back.

"It's Diesel's child. The baby is going to be bad. And you've killed before, Isobel!"

"You don't know if it's Diesel's!" I shouted "Yes I've killed before but I do not kill the young."

"Whatever" My sister huffed as she sank back into Seth's arms.

Letting my anger control what I was about to do with the dagger, I pushed the tip of the dagger into his flesh like butter. It started bubbling with blood instantly as I started from the top of his chest to just above his dick. He screamed in pain but all the screamed did was satisfying my wolf. I sensed the newborns before Brady said as I spun around to where I got the signal.

"Isobel! The newborn's are here!" Brady shouted as I dropped the dagger on the floor and the shifters started phasing.

"How many?" I shouted back as the Volturi came into the field.

"60 give or take a few" Brady answered as everyone got ready to attack, all facing towards the sun when there brain waves were behind as well.

"Shit, they're behind us as well." I shouted as I turned away from the moon (Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alex, Otto, Yoko, Embry, Quil, Colin and Paul.) A wet large nose rubbed against my left hand, looking down it was Paul's silver wolf, I'm sure if it was Paul I would have flinched and backed away but as it was his wolf I felt safe. Patting his nose I smiled softly as brainwaves came from my left where Jezebel just ran off "Fuck! There on are left as well!"

My wolf is bursting to be set free but I know that this was a fight for both my witch and wolf. Grabbing my dagger I sank it into Diesel's neck, it entered like a spoon in melting ice cream. My wolf seemed to calm slightly at the murder but relished more. His head fell to the floor with a light thud but was followed by a girl's voice.

"Have I got to stay here?" Kim's voice whispered as I froze in panic.

"You shouldn't be here, Kim. You could get hurt or killed. Why didn't Jared say anything?" I muttered as I looked into Kim's tear filled eyes.

"I don't know but I wanna get out of here, Is." Kim stuttered as she moved the ripped nightgown to cover my boob.

"Okay hold your breath, Kim. I'm gonna teleport you to the Cullen's where Bella is. You'll be safe there" I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders and teleported her out. "Jared! You fucking prick! Imprint my arse! You just left her here to get hurt or killed, you prick!" I shouted my hands a light with flames as I turned to the brown wolf.

He backed away, snarling but the snarling just edged me on even more "If you're gonna attack, attack you coward." I hissed but I'm stopped by a cold hard hand on my shoulder "What?!"

"This isn't the time, Is" Emmett's deep strong voice said as the flames died from my hands and my wolf backed down.

"Fine!" I huffed as Jared went back to his place and I turned to the brainwaves in front of me "I've got this side! And no one stop me!"

"Isobel be reasonable you can't fight it on your own" Emmett said as Paul whined next to me.

"Watch me!" I hissed as I stripped off the ripped nightgown "I got tortured whilst all you were fucking… oh and I got rapped by nearly all of you. So I think I can handle a couple of vampires."

They shut up then as I stood naked in front of them, the nightgown tied round my ankle. The brainwaves got closer and as I didn't want 60 vampires in this field at once, I phased and went after them…

* * *

**Paul POV **

It hurt when she said that. It was like someone had just stabbed a butcher knife in me and twisted it. And now seeing her run towards the vampires made my whole body ache like its being punched repetitively. My wolf is whining but when I try to comfort it, it snaps and pushes me away. I think it blames me for what Isobel has gone through and so do I.

It wasn't me though! I wouldn't do anything like that! This is what the prick wanted! For us to fall apart and I'm afraid it's happened… I'm pulled out my thoughts by the sweet bleach smell of vampires. Growling I crouched down in a attacking position and let my instincts take over…

* * *

**Emmett POV **

Isobel's blocking her emotions you can tell on the stone face she's wearing. The wolf that seemed to be close to Isobel is making saddening noises but it made me want to strangle him. Turning back to my place next to Alex whose looking after his sister with a strange look on his face but his head snapped back in front of him. Doing the same I watched the forest, waiting for any sign of movement.

The smell of burning made me turn my head behind me but it was just Jasper starting a fire. Turning back to watch the fire I saw movement but the shifter were already in there attack position.

"Get ready" I shouted as more movement came in my head I counted down so I knew when to run _5...4...3...2...1... _

Straight when I thought one, the newborn's came out through the trees, fangs extracted and eyes black with thirst. Running towards them I ripped their heads off…

* * *

**Isobel POV **

Running away I felt their eyes on me but I didn't care. All I wanted was to end every newborn and then leave La Push. To leave the pain behind… I didn't want to leave and never come back… I wanted to leave and sort out my emotions then return and face everyone. Maybe I'm a coward but I just knew that's what me and my wolf wants to do…

A group of 20 newborns are in my tracks making me stop. Growling they all smirked at my lone figure. _Fuck you all!…. _Getting out of my crouch I stood tall, going to my full 6"7 height, their smirks died down instantly. Running towards them I ripped the nearest ones head off… They didn't work as a team which seemed to make them weaker.

I clawed the arm off a chestnut haired male vampire and it continued from a blonde haired vampire to another blonde haired vampire to a baled one etc. My wolf was getting tired when only 10 newborns remained from the original 20. I noticed for the first time that I could hear the Quileute's and my tribe's minds but they were all to into the fight. Two newborns managed to get onto my back from my little distraction…

Collin- Shake them off, Is

Isobel- What does it look like I'm doing

Paul- I'm coming to help

Isobel- Fuck off, Paul. I'll be fine

Blocking my mind from upcoming thoughts I shook the two vampires off violently and one went flying into the fire I'd made before whilst the other went knocking the other vamps over. I hacked at a male vampire and I heard from his thoughts that his name was Riley, he kept repeating Bella and Victoria over and over. He was also going on about 'mind tricks' and 'vegetarian vampires'. Just before I threw him into the fire his mind screamed "She didn't come" then that was it.

_I guess she isn't here… I'll tell Alexander and see if he can track her down… Or I could do it! I guess it could be fun and it'll also keep my mind off everything that's happened. _Making my mind up I continued shredding and burning the newborns until the 20 was gone… Phasing into my human form I scanned the floor to look for anything that I didn't burn. Everything was burned as I ran vampire speed back to the clearing where the battle was still going on…

* * *

My new bright red hair is covered in sticks and leaves as I came to the clearing but I stayed in the trees. The sight in front of me is horrifying. Unburned newborns laid everywhere, blood was in patches on the grass and in the middle of the fieldis the body of Marcia. _The newborns will pay for this… _Furious I used my telepathic ability to see who else had been murdered or injured… _Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Marcus, Caius, Alex, Dorset, Otto, Bruno, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Amber are fine. Yoko, Seth and Paul are mildly injured whilst Jacob, Zoya and Fabio are seriously injured. 7 of the Volturi guards are burned, Marcia is dead and Edward has just been burned. _

"STOP!" I shouted as I froze the newborns in there place, my body had red flames coming out of me now "How dare you bloodsuckers come to MY land and kill MY tribe!"

My anger is the worst it's ever been but my wolf is to exhausted to come out. On the other hand my witch is ready to kill them all. _Be fast about it! More could die they need treatment. _

"Colin, Brady, Jared, Bruno, Quil and Embry go to the humans and see if anyone is killed or injured. Dorset, Otto, Alex and Amber take the wounded to the Cullens. Everyone return after. We'll be fine here whilst your all gone." With a nod they left not bothering to argue with a pissed off witch with lots of power.

Looking at the newborns there was about 20 round about left. Using my emerald green light (telekinesis) I moved them nearer to me to they were 3 meters away. The green light changed to black but I shot it at a nearby tree as it blacked and died. I wanted everyone to see the power I had and to show what I could do… It was the witch that wanted this not me. I think she wants to prove that I have power, that I'm not weak. The Volturi and Cullen's sat down as we waited for my tribe and the Quileute's to return…

* * *

I was messing with the fire coming out of my hand when everyone returned at the same time. Standing up from the clean patch of grass I found, I turned to the shifters.

"Colin was anyone injured with the human?" I said as he came over to stand next to me the same as Brady.

"Two adults were dead one stabbed and the other shot. They have a daughter who has a broken leg. She's under the spell. You'll have to give her your blood." Collin answered as I started at him mouth open.

"What was her name?"

"Olivia McKenzie. Do you know her?"

"Briefly. She's a shifter, Collin. Olivia brought me here." I said as I turned back to the newborn vampires "Anyway we'll talk about it later, sugah."

The Volturi stood up and the teary eyed Cullens stood up as well. The shifter stood near to them, watching me. My anger was still there but under control and my wolf is no longer exhausted but now wishing for another fight.

"As you all could see before, I've become more powerful…" I started but got interrupted by one of the newborns.

"If your going to bring us the true death, then do it, dog!" I didn't know which one said it but I felt them all start to push again my telekinesis restrain "Come on you red haired bitch or we might as well drink you all dry..."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted but it isn't my normal slightly husky voice, this voice is angelic and sweet but strong "How dare you interrupt me! And how dare you all run into this land and destroy nature! I live inside of this woman because she is the chosen one. The one to protect humans from danger and to balance out supernaturals. She's THE WHITE WOLF, you filthy mosquito!

"Her tribe is designed to protect her! And her imprint is designed to give her happiness and children but thanks to you and them pathetic excuse of hunters, she fears her imprint, her soul mate." It felt weird the voice was coming out of my mouth and it wasn't my voice but it felt right as if we're designed to be together… not like lovers but to guide each other. "Collin and Brady you are designed to again protect Isobel but to also join The Equals for fresh blood." They nodded, looking proud as the flames still came out of my body "Now, Emmett McCarty, you being turned was planned."

"How do you know my human name? How can you plan being attacked by a bear?" Emmett boomed as he stepped closer.

"Before Isobel was born, I was nature. I saw you go hunting that day and it just happened that Rosalie was there but I saw something in you. A light. I knew then that you'd be useful for in the future. So using the power I had I summed a bear and Rosalie. It worked seeing as you are here."

"What am I do with Isobel?"

"You are meant to be her vampire brother, Emmett." The voice answered smoothly "Your meant to help her and protect her, when she's troubled it's you she'll go to. You're her adopted little sister after all."

"Brilliant!" Emmett cheered as he came to hug me but realised that one I was covered in flames and two it wasn't me "Can I have Is back please?"

"Very well but before you hug her she has something to do."

Coughing I smiled at Emmett I turned to the newborns and let my duty take over "Newborns you have undone the balance and I think both me and the Volturi now that this is instant death to all of you."

Not waiting for a reply and not sure if my words made sense. My hands had balls of foggy black in. Dorset jumped back in fear which was followed by everyone else. The balls shot out and hit every newborn in front of me as I watched them die. It was fascinating: first their hair fell off, and then they grew black and small, they shrivelled up like old people and fell to a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Is it just me or was that kinda of pretty?" I said as I turned to a shocked group of supernaturals.

"It was sexy" Quil said as he smirked at me and I instantly softened towards him as he walked over to me with Embry "Look, Is, I remember everything that happened before and I'm not telling you to forgive straight away but I hope in time you'll forgive me and Embry here."

"Quil, Embry you didn't do anything. You didn't rape me like P…Paul, Jake and Jared did and I know they weren't themselves but it was still their bodies if you get what I mean. But I forgive you two, I don't know why I just do." I smiled warmly as they both gave me warm bear hugs.

"Oh… Is, your kind of naked" Embry blushed just as Alice came over with the red dress and 7 inch black heels my Gran left me.

"You've saw it all before, Em." I smiled as I slipped the dress on that matched my new hair colour "Thanks, Alice…"

I was about to say something else when a huge burning pain started through my body and I jumped out from underneath Quil's arm. "Something's wrong" I muttered as I took off vampire speed towards the Cullen's…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! One last chapter! But don't worry I'm already working on he sequel that is called Right Choice but it'll be a while till its up… Anyway I'm getting to work on Chapter 17 straight away.**


	17. RIP Marcia, Zoya and Gran

**Chapter 17 **

I slammed the front door to the Cullen's house open which got the attention of Esme, Kim, Sam, Paul, Seth, Otis and Yoko. Paul and Yoko had an arm in a sling, Otis has a large gash on his forehead and Seth's right leg is in a cast but none of them are the source of the pain. Taking the stairs two at a time, I barged into Carlisle's study but stopped at the sight.

Jake is sweating and covered in bandages but it was Fabio that made me whimper he had his eyes closed and he didn't move but hes screaming and crying. Carlisle is working fast with Zoya who's heart beat is slowing by the second, her neck purple going black and a deep hole in her belly. Bella is sitting next to Jake talking and comforting him.

I went over to Zoya but I could already feel her life slipping away. Saying so to Carlisle he ignored me and continued on the corpse. A tear slid down my cheek and was followed by more but I rubbed them away not wanting to show my weakness.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything" Carlisle whispered his eyes full of venom tears "She was already dieing and she wanted to die. I asked her if she wanted me to change her and she said no. But all Jacob's left side has been crushed and Fabio's been bitten."

"Bitten?" I repeated as I covered Zoya's body with a blanket Carlisle handed me "Do you mean Venom bitten?"

"I'm afraid I do but with him being a shape shifter I don't know how his transformation will be." He said as he washed the blood off his hands with the nearby sink "What do you want to do with Zoya's body?"

"I'll get Dorset and Alex to burn her body with Marcia's as well" I whispered as I sat next to Fabio and grabbed his hand "I'm sorry about Edward, Carlisle."

"He was a good son. He will be missed dearly. If you don't mind I believe Esme needs me." Carlisle said as him and Bella left.

Kissing Fabio on his forehead I turned to the panting Jake and put my hand to his forehead. Grabbing a cold wet sponge I held it to his burning forehead as he shivered at the coldness.

Smiling I sat on the chair Bella had just left.

"You should be with Paul." Jake muttered as I ran my hand through his hair.

"He's not injured like you, Jake" I whispered back.

"We were never the closest of friends and I raped you when I was being controlled. So why are you being nice?"

"I don't know" Putting both my hands on to my lap I felt weak and vulnerable all of a sudden "I honestly don't know."

That's when I broke. I sobbed and the tears ran down my face as if trying to win a race. Jakes uninjured hand went to grab my right hand but I flinched away but the looked of hopelessness and pain of the movement he made got me to grab his hand. I don't know why but I felt I could break in front of Jake and he wouldn't mind so that's what I did…

* * *

"I'm so sorry. You don't wanna see me cry and hear the nonsense I'm saying" I sobbed as I stood up.

"I don't mind, honest!" Jake said his brown eyes arched on my face "But could I just say that I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this but I'm sorry. I know I only raped you once and it wasn't me but I hope you can forgive me in time because I actual find you a close friend."

I giggled slightly "Embry and Quil said something alone those lines." I smiled, I felt better after talking to Jake "But it'll take time, Jake but I think I can forgive everyone but I need space."

"We'll leave you alone then."

"No I'm thinking of leaving for a year or two. I can suppress the imprint pull for both me and Paul. I'll keep in contact as well but I need a new phone. The hunters smashed my other one." I muttered.

"Just make sure you give me your new number. Oh and what are you going to do about your bike?" Jake asked blushing.

"You can look after the bike, Jake." I smiled but then I remembered what my Grandma said as Jake huffed in pain "I can heal you if you want me to."

"Bring it on!" Jake heaved as white light came out of my fingertips.

I placed the light in the middle of Jakes chest and instantly I saw the healing bones fix together and go to it's normal place. It lasted about a minute before he shot up and hugged me tightly, I had to pull back a cringe.

"That feels good, Is. Thanks!"

"No problem. You look hungry. We'll go and make you something." Walking to the door I glanced back at Fabio before leaving and going down the stairs.

The living room is packed with the crying shifters and vampires but the Volturi was no where in sight. No one looked up as me and Jake walked past to go to the kitchen. The kitchen is empty of people but full of food. Pulling out a packet of eggs my stomach growled with hunger. Making us both a fried egg sandwich, we ate them in 2 bites.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Jake asked as he dried the dishes I was washing.

"When Fabio wakes up and I tell him. I'll give my tribe the choice to stay or leave" I said as we went back into the living room this time everyone's eyes on us

"How the fuck are you walking around, Jake?" Bella screeched as she stood up, still in trackie bottoms and a baggy top.

"Isobel's magic..." Jake said with a 'duh' look on as he sat on the empty armchair but I went to sit on the floor in front of Quil "Why else would I be walking around."

The Cullen's are no longer in the living room but in the dinning room but I could hear their dry sobs. I felt guilty for not crying more for the lose of my tribe mates but I'll do my grieving on my own. Alex and Dorset came down then with Zoya's body. I stared at it as they past me and went into the forest but everyone's attention is on me.

"What?!" I snapped as my eyes flickered to everyone.

"It's the first time a Alpha has lost a member of his tribe..." Sam said as his eyes searched for emotions on my face but my mask is securely on "But your not showing any emotions or anything like that. Have you turn so cold-hearted?"

"You don't remember Jack shit, Sam! So how do you know! How dare you judge me! You need to look in the mirror, mate!" I sneered as fire erupted from my hands.

I got pulled on to the lap of Quil and the fire instantly died down so I wouldn't harm him. My face was in the crook of his neck and his hands are stroking my fire red hair. A growl came from Paul but we both ignored it as both me and my wolf sank into the touch. Dorset and Alex came back then, a wooden box in Dorset's arms. A burning pain ran through me again, making me quiver in my own pain that was noticed by Quil.

"It hurts, Quil." I muttered into his ear as he rubbed where the burned pain was on my side "Make it stop, please!"

This time I shouted it and clutched my sides, tearing gliding down my face. Bella stood up and gripped my hand, her shield expanding round me and blocking the pain. Nirvana came running to me then from where the Cullen's are in the Dinning room. His two right legs in a cast and bandage round his ribs.

He licked my face where in know sat on the floor at Quil's feet, Bella next to me. Taking off my heels, Nirvana sat on my now bare feet but I know noticed that I was covered in mud and dirt.

"Isobel, if you want a shower the bathroom is free and Alice has put some clothes and make up in the bathroom for you as well" Jasper said before he went back into the Dinning room

Nodding to Bella, I got up on to my shaking knees and went upstairs to the bathroom, Nirvana following me. I locked the door, Nirvana sitting outside as if on guard, stripping off the stunning red dress I hung it up on the back of the door. I had no underwear so I was already looking at my naked self in the enormous mirror. My face looks fine apart from the dried blood and tear strains, my breast are fine but with dirty finger marks on, my stomach was the worst dried blood coated it but there was a space where a 3 inch scar was and my legs were muddy and sore.

Turning the shower on my muscles relaxed at the warm but my sense were still on high alert. Covering myself in the apple shower gel I rubbed at my skin until my body is red. I felt filthy even after I'd rubbed off all the blood and mud but I wasn't satisfied. I rubbed my body for the 5th time before I started to feel clean and I started on my hair.

The sun was coming out through the window, lighting up the white bathroom. The smell of the coconut shampoo I was using finally calmed my scenes as I put my head forward and let the water run over my face and drip off my nose, my thoughts filling my mind: -

_I'll go and talk to Billy. And then the pack. I should ask The Equals before talking to Billy though. Italy I think I'll go! I have a feeling that I should go there… As if someone about to change or something… Then Russia…Maybe France…Brazil?…Britain definitely. So mainly Europe. I have the money I can where ever I want… _

Turning the shower off after conditioning my hair I used the towel on the rack the towel dry my hair and dry my body. Looking at the clothes on that are folded neatly on the side next to the sink on top of everything as a bright red lace knickers and push up bra. I've never used a push up bra before because my chest is natural big but putting on the bra now it made my boobs looks like a double F not a D. Luckily who ever put out the clothes put out a baggy grey jumper with pink hearts on, plain black socks, jeggings and brown and pink Hi Tops that I'd never saw before in my life. **(A/N: Link to the outfit on my Profile) **

Perfume and deodorant was on the side as I put them on and then it was make up. My cheek are slightly swollen but before it was covered in blood now it looked bright… and purple. Getting concealer I added loads onto the bruise, then I put on eyeliner, mascara and blusher. After my hair was already dried but messy and the sun brought out the red even more making it look as if my heads on fire.

Pulling all my hair on top of my head into a messy ponytail, I unlocked the door to see Paul standing there shifting from one foot to another.

"B…Isobel can we talk?" Paul said his eyes on the sweater that was baggy round my belly but tight on my chest

"Sure" I answered as he opened the door to an upstairs living room. Making sure not to touch him so I wouldn't flinch. I sat on a white leather armchair whilst he sat on the white leather sofa.

"Are you okay?" Paul started as he looked me in the eyes, his sharp features arched with confusion and something else that I couldn't figure out

"Not really, Paul, but I'll live" I said, I figured the emotion on his face is love from the look in his eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do but you won't let me near you." Paul whispered as he stood up and came to kneel in front of me as I lent as far away as I could on the chair "Please you've forgave Jake, Quil and Embry... Why not me?"

"I don't know. I need help. Like professional help, I can feel it, Paul. But with you my body and wolf just doesn't wanna talk or touch you." I muttered as I stood from the armchair and walked towards the door.

As I opened the door I heard Paul burst out crying but I didn't go and comfort him, my wolf wanted to run out. Nirvana is outside as I went out, his tail wagging but his eyes full of sadness. Stroking his head I headed back downstairs where The Equals are and the Quileute's, Olivia is on Dorset's lap.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as Bella stood up and came to hug me. I pricked my finger on my sharp teeth and put it in Olivia's mouth.

"Shit I complete forgot." Bella said as she slapped her hand onto her forehead "She's outside still under the spell."

Pulling me outside I saw she'd changed into a beautiful white flower sundress. **(A/N: The one Dianne gave her) **Leah is chained to a chunky tree, snarling with the wild look in her eyes that made me cower, I also noticed shes naked.

"Can you go and get her some clothes?" I asked as Bella ran off as fast as a pregnant woman could back to the house.

Scrapping my finger on one of the trees a bead of blood arose on it. Doing the same to Leah to what I did to the others, she was back to her normal self within a second. Bella passed me the cut off's and green vest top which I passed to a frightened Leah. Walked back to the house the two girls following.

"I need to tell you all something." I said as I stayed standing but lent against the wall. The Cullen's and Paul back in the living room. "You may not like it but it's for the best, for both me and you all."

Bella stood next to me and smiled encouragingly. Smiling slightly back I face my tribe, Quileute's and Cullen's.

"I'm leaving" With those two words the silence broke and everyone spoke at once, making me cringe and back more into the wall "Please let me explain." They fell silent again "It's for all of your safety. Due to recent events my wolf's insecure and my new powers are hard to control. I'll return I just don't know when. Equals you have a choice stay here or come with me. I would like most of you to stay here but it's up to you."

"I'll stay!" Dorset said as he stood up and kissed my hand. I tied not to draw back "I understand, Is. Please take time but promise you'll return and kick everyone's arses?"

"I promise." I smiled as he went to sit back down. Unlike Dorset. Otto, Otis and Yoko saw my uneasiness.

"We'll stay." They said as I nodded at them. Bruno, Colin and Brady stood up then.

"I would like to go with you." Bruno said as he came to stand beside me at the wall. I was glad he wanted to come with me, he was to young to stay without his Alpha. My eyes watered up when I saw Colin and Brady but I knew like Bruno they had to stay with their true alpha, Sam.

Walking to them I cupped one of my hands on Colin's face and the other on Brady "You need to stay here." I sobbed and my tears spilled out "But when I return I swear that you can join my tribe if you still want to."

Nodding they pulled me into a massive bear hug, their own tears pouring down their tanned faces. Letting go they sat back onto the floor as I went back to the wall.

"I'll come with you, Isobel" Bella said as Sam shot up from the couch "I can't stay here and raise up my child. Not now."

"Your welcome to stay."

"No, Bella, Please" Sam said his eyes on her stomach "That's my child, Our child! Please stay!"

"I can't you not the Sam I fell in love with." Turning her eyes to me "Which car are we taking?"

"We'll take the range rover that's in storage" I said "Carlisle is it alright to keep my Chevy Camaro and Dodge Challenger in your garage?"

"Yes it's fine, Isobel. Actually me and my family are thinking of leaving as well." Carlisle said as he nodded to his family who nodded back "But your tribe are welcome to stay in the house and instead of keeping all the cars in storage you can keep them in the garage there is room."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll take up the offer with the cars but it's up to my tribe if they would want to stay here." I said as I looked at Dorset who was talking to Yoko, Otto and Otis. Nirvana came up to me then, his head rubbing against my knee. "Dorset have you decided?"

"We'll stay in the house but I promise, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie that we shall keep it in good health." Yoko said.

"I know you will." Esme said as Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie went zooming upstairs "We're going to start and pack now but we won't leave until Fabio is awake."

Nodding I sat down on the armchair that Quil was on before, Nirvana on the floor at my feet.

"How are you going to leave with the pull of the imprint?" Embry asked from his seat on the couch in-between Jake and Sam.

"I can weaken the pull for both sides" I said as Bella came to sit on the armchair opposite me, Bruno sitting at her feet "But I can't break the imprint no matter my power, no one can break the bond of the imprint."

"Have you tried?" Quil asked from where he sat at Embry's feet.

"No, I don't want to." I muttered but I felt my imprints eyes on me.

Silence fell around us then but I didn't mind it was comfortable with only the slight awkwardness. I can hear bags moving and dropping from upstairs but no footsteps. Quil moved from his spot on the sofa and came to sit next to Nirvana on the floor. Running my fingers through his hair he lent into the touch but I pulled back slightly still not fully trusting the wolves in the living room.

"Jake, Quil, Leah, Embry, Dorset, Bella, Otto do you want to come with me to the storage place to get my cars?" I said breaking the silence and standing up "We can take my Chevy Camaro, I'll put a spell on it so we can all fit in."

They followed, Nirvana taking my spot on the armchair and falling asleep before we'd even left the living room. Getting the keys for my cars in one of the boxes still stacked up in the garage I thought of my car bigger in the inside and it was when Quil opened the door. Instead of three seats in the back there are six seats.

Everyone inn I raced to the storage place with Bella's pleads of going slower…

* * *

Somehow my 7 cars and motorbike fit inside the already packed garage. The feel of the wind in my hair got my mind clear and I know longer felt miserable, I knew like my Grandmother that Zoya and Marcia would beat me and the tribe to death if we went all moody and sad.

I told Jake to keep the keys to the Suzuki Hayabusa which put him in a better mood. I bought a new phone it's a HTC One X plus. Putting all the keys in the box they were in before I went back into the living room.

No one had seemed to move. But Sam and Jared were no longer there. Yoko and Paul's arms were still in a sling and Otis still had a bandage on his forehead. The box of Marcia and Zoya's ashes were on the table still, then I remember that my Grandma's are in the garage.

My hands were white as I touched Otis's forehead, he seemed to jump but then relax. Unwrapping the bandage from his head, the gash was gone. Turning to Yoko who sat next to Otis I placed my white glowing hand on her arm and she could instantly move it. The next was Paul… _I wonder if I could throw the light at him… I better not I don't know what would happen… _Slowly placing my hand on his muscular bicep, I felt him melt into my touch and shiver when the magic started. When I finished I wiped my hand away as if he burned me but my eyes were still locked on his.

I sent him an apology with my eyes. I'm tempted to send him the love I feel but I knew he'd want to kiss me after but I can't. Hopefully when I return and he isn't with anyone I can. He'll properly have someone new then though. The thought made me sad again and I must of shown it in my face because he reached out to hug me but I stepped back.

Shaking my head, he sank into the couch. Nirvana came behind me and nudged my hand with his nose. Scratching behind his ear he licked my arm in encouragement. Sitting back down on the armchair, conversations started again but my eyes were on the box of ashes.

Standing back up I thought of my grandma's ashes in the pot and they appeared in my arms as I grabbed Zoya's and Marcia's.

"Come on, Nirvana" I said as he followed me his tail wagging. Ignoring everyone that are getting up to follow I teleported me and Nirvana to the very top of La Push cliffs. The wind whipped against my face.

Looking over the edge, the sharp rocks coming out of the water looked like the knife Diesel stabbed me with. Shivered I teleported me and Nirvana to the cliffs where the boys jump off. The view is amazing of La Push and the forest. _This is the place… _I thought.

Opening the box to Marcia and Zoya, I grabbed a handful and through it in the air "You were good to your tribe, loyal, hard-working and I know you will shall be missed. May the butterfly and bear be set free and your souls live peacefully in your next life." Throwing the rest in the air, I placed the box in front of the sitting Nirvana.

Nirvana growled and I sensed it was Dorset, Quil, Paul and Jared. Ignoring them I got my grandma's ashes and threw a handful out and watched as if spread and flew away towards the sea. "Gran, you can properly hear what I'm saying. I just want to say that I love you and I always will. May your magic be set free and let your spirit be peaceful in your next life. Live well, Grandma." I whispered as I gracefully threw the rest towards the sea.

Turning around I saw they were still there. The tiger, Dorset, came towards me nudging my hand with his head. Jared's medium brown wolf's head shot up, his eyes on me as I felt a light flicker in me. _What the fuck?!… _

Stripping my jumper, shoes and jeans off. I stood in front of a staring Quil, Jared and Paul in my tiny bright red lace underwear. "Privacy please…." Paul and Jared turned around but Quil stayed staring until Paul growled and bit his leg. Unclipping my bra and stripping my knickers I handed them to a naked Dorset. "Walk Nirvana back to the Cullen's and can you look after my clothes"

Nodding I phased into my white wolf and got bombarded with pictures of me naked by Quil.

Me:- You forgot the 3 inch scar on my belly, Quil

Quil:- Scar?!

Me:- They stabbed me with a silver knife. For witches that leaves a scar, idiot.

Quil:- Oh right!

Me:- So whats happened? I asked as I started running Quil next to me and Jared and Paul slightly behind.

Amber:- You being the shit Alpha you are left Fabio to wake up on his own.

To say I'm shocked would be a lie… I'm stunned. I stopped running making Paul run into me. The Alpha side in me came out slightly.

Me:- He's not supposed to wake up for another two days so how the fuck was I suppose to know.

She stayed silent then as more phased but we were still standing still and 3 miles away from the Cullen's. Getting up I started running ignoring the cramped feeling in my back leg were Paul fell on it. I felt my sister phase back to he human form. Leah, Sam and Jake had phased.

Jake:- He's calling for you and some girl called Ellen… He sounds in pain

Me:- I'm going as fast as I can, Jake. Is Dorset there?

Jake:- Yes he's just arrived.

Jake replied but my thoughts were on my sister.

Me:- Fucking idiot! Bitch! Pussy slut!…

Sam:- She's still your sister, Isobel

Me:- So… The Cullen's house came into view then as I phased right in front a now human Jake, Sam, Leah, Jared, Paul and Quil. They gave me a 'What the fuck look' which I ignored and put on the clothes Nirvana had in his mouth.

"You do have a scar as well" Quil said as I put on my jumper.

Teleporting upstairs into Carlisle's study. Carlisle, Dorset, Emmett and Jasper was holding down Fabio on the table as he thrashed and screamed.

"Fabio" I said as I nodded to the vampires and tiger to let go. He instantly used his new vampire speed to hug me as Paul, Amber and Seth came through the door. The growl came from Paul I'm guessing. "Can't… Breath." I gasped as he hugged me with his newborn strength and my ribs creaked in protest.

"Oops… Sorry, Is" Fabio smiled his voice different it used to sound bulky but know it was ethereal and sweet. "Shit, my voice."

"It's cute..." I said as I smiled but then noticed his extended fangs and black eyes "You need to hunt."

"Erm… yeah" he said his eyes on my neck as Jasper grabbed his arm and pulled him to the window where they jumped out, Alice following.

Smiling at Carlisle I realized that a big weight has just been lifted off my shoulders and I now felt light. "He seems different" Carlisle said as he tidied his study.

"What do you mean?"

"As if he's in more control. A newborn would have just drank from you not of hugged you but he had control." Carlisle said as we headed downstairs

"Is that good?" I asked.

"Very. Isobel, do you want us to look after Fabio?" Carlisle said as we went outside to sit on the patio, Nirvana sitting next to me his eyes on the forest.

"I believe it's Fabio's choice. Nirvana can you get me my new phone and a notepad and pen" I said as Nirvana when thought the open door and came back with what I asked for, Carlisle looked surprised "I trained him. This is my new number..."

Handing him the piece of paper with my new mobile number in "I hope we can keep in touch. Your like a father to me and Esme a mother."

Hugging me he said "Of course and you will always be like a daughter to me." He got up and went inside to a sobbing Esme.

Writing my number down for Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, The Equals, Colin, Brady and Kim. I noticed the darkening sky above and my dropping eyelids. The Quileute's came out then as I stood up phone to my chest.

"Please come and visit us before you leave" Leah said as she hugged me hard and grabbed my hand where the piece of paper was.

**Me:- Don't tell anyone it! I'm only giving some it! **

Nodding she hugged me again "I need to see Billy in the morning but then I'm off." I said to everyone.

Colin and Brady were next as I did the same I did to Leah and told them not to tell anyone as I hugged Quil, Embry and Jake and did the same as Leah as well. Seth was next as I gave him a soft hug then turned to Jared who smiled and nodded at me, I did the same back.

Amber looked at me, then walked off, it hurt but I kept my hurt hidden. I did the same to what I did to Jared to Paul and then it was only Sam. Looking at him he looked confident but looking deeper into his dark eyes I saw hes scared and lost. Opening my arms he jumped into them, crushing me to him and I closed my eyes. I smiled softly as the familiar smell of sea air and damp forest.

Releasing him, I took his hand and placed my number in his large hand.

**Me:- Don't tell anyone about the number otherwise your dead. **

He smiled in return and then kissed my forehead which earned a growl from Paul but then he turned around and was walking away. Turning around myself I headed inside and up to the room Alice told me to go to. I fell asleep with Nirvana curled to me before my head hit the pillow…

* * *

I woke to the sun blaring through the window and Nirvana's tongue licking my face. Sitting up I saw a black pencil dress with grey sleeves and 2 inch ankle heel boots. Getting out of the comfy double bed I went over to the en suite and started the shower, waiting for the shower to warm up, I turned back to the dress to see my make up bag and straighteners on the chair.

Nirvana is back to sleep as I shut the bathroom door and stepped into the enormous shower, the water toasty warm. Using the honey shower gel I made sure I was washed top to bottom. There was honey scented shampoo and conditioner that smelled like heaven. I shaved everywhere and when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. By the end by stomach was growling.

Voices could be heard from downstairs as I put my makeup on and concealer over my swollen cheek, massacre, a bit of eyeliner on the bottom and lip gloss. Straightening my hair I wondered if my hair would stay this red even though it was revealing I was kinda falling in love with it… But it does need to be cut.

Grabbing the underwear thats out its a black lace push up bra and knickers now. Smiling I put them on and felt comfortable in them. Grabbing the cotton dress it felt snug on my skin and the heels fit me like a glove.

The smell of freshly made bread hit my nose as I opened the door, Nirvana now awake. Jogging down the stairs I saw suitcases full near the door, out of the window I saw a Lion, Cheetah, Tiger and Panther on the edge of the forest that must be Otis, Yoko, Dorset and Otto.

In the kitchen Kim's baking, Bruno is watching and Bella is reading Wuthering Heights on the kitchen Island. Smiling I sat on the counter top and watched Kim cook. She had just took out a loaf of bread and was now making soup. The smell is mouth-watering and it seemed to draw in a crowd as Yoko came in wearing a baggy white and grey… maybe black dress that looked to have a pattern on like stitches, shes bare foot.

Bella stood up then wearing a black maternity mid-thigh dress, it hung her bump perfectly and contrasted with her milky skin well. Her chest looked bigger then normal but ah guess that happens when your pregnant. She looked at what I was wearing and smiled lifting up her thumps as I did the same to her.

"Why's it so silent?" Otto said as her barged into the kitchen.

"Because it was relaxing." Yoko answered as she sat on the chair next to Bruno "So shut up and continue your game of football."

Doing what Yoko said Otto when back outside, Nirvana following.

"Nice dress, Is." Yoko said

"Same to you" I said smiling as she picked up Wuthering heights and skimmed through it "Where are the Cullens?"

"They left early this morning. They asked Fabio and Fabio went with them. He said he left his number on your phone. Emmett did the same." Kim said as she placed the bread on the dining room table in the corner. She was wearing a white shirt, denim shorts and ankle boots with a slight heel… It looks sexy.

"Oh right. What time is it?"

"Just gone 12" Bella answered "So where are we going first, Is?"

"I was thinking Las Vegas then making are way to Brazil maybe, then going Europe. I have a feeling I should go back to the tribe's home. I think more are going to phase and we should stay in one place until the baby is born," I said as I ran my finger around my knee "Bruno where do you want to go?"

"I wouldn't mind going back home to visit mum for a bit then going Italy." Bruno said as a bowl of soup got put in front of him.

**Me:- Lunch**

I sent to the boys outside as they came running in and sitting at the table. Eating my own the bread was great but the soup wasn't cooked the same I do it. Using the leftovers in the pot I gave it to Nirvana.

"Should we starting packing?" I said as Yoko washed up.

"Already done" Bella said as she went into the living room "Are you sure you have enough money?"

"Bella, stop worrying singing makes you a fortune." I smiled as I lifted up the biggest suitcase and went to the garage with it, Dorset and Otto followed with the others "Nirvana" I called as he came a bit of soup on his nose.

"I've left my new number on the table so if you need me call." I said as I hugged Dorset "And you two idiots please behave" I said as I hugged Otto and Otis "Will you be alright being the only girl in the house?" I asked Yoko as I hugged her as well.

"I'll be fine. We should use Skype as well as texting" Yoko said as I kissed her cheek and opened the car door to let Nirvana in.

"Yeah I'll fix it up. Did you put my laptop in?"

"It's here" Kim said as she handed me a black laptop bag and I put it in the boot "Bye, Is" She whispered tears in her eyes

"Hey, Hey, Hey don't cry" I said as I hugged her "The same to you, use my number and we will Skype each other as well."

"Yeah" She sobbed

"Do you want a ride home?" She nodded "Get in the front."

Bruno, Bella and Nirvana was in the back as I got into the driving seat. Making sure I had my hand bag and asking Bella if she put my make up and straighteners which she did thank god. We headed off to La Push...

* * *

Dropping Kim off I gave her a last hug and a kiss in the cheek before she went into her house tears running down her face. Bella now in the front I turned on the radio 'Next Girl by The Black Keys' is playing. Singing every word and note right we ended up in front of Billy's quiet house.

Scanning inside the house only Billy, Charlie and Sue was inside.

"Charlie is in there. You ready to tell him?" I said to Bella as I got out the car leaving the window open for Bruno and Nirvana. Bella nodded taking my hand.

Knocking I heard Billy's voice call up inside. Smiling my brown shoulder bag on my shoulder I walked into the living room, pulling Bella with me.

"Hi Billy, Sue, Charlie. I'm guessing you heard that I'm leaving" I said as Bella stood next to me "Bella and Bruno are leaving with me but I just came to drop this off and say goodbye."

Searching in my bad I saw Charlie go purple with anger and I heard Sue gasp in shock. Pulling my check book out I got a pen out as well. Sitting down next to Billy, I turned and smiled.

"I saw some of the damage on the way over. I would like to pay for it, Billy" I said my voice ringing with sadness "Please just take it" Writing 10 grand on the check I handed it to him.

"I can't…"

"Please it was my fault anyway, Billy. The damage to the beach and the forest is my fault so please take the check and help repair the damage." I said just before Charlie started shouting.

"That Uley kid is dead! It was him wasn't it?!" Charlie shouted as I went to stand next to the shaking Bella "He knocked you up and now your leaving! He imprinted on you didn't he?"

"DAD! Please it's complicated" Bella sobbed her make up running down her face.

"Complicated how the fuck is it complicated?" _Wow_ _Charlie Swan just swore… _I thought to myself as I giggled and answered his question

"To put it simple. Sam and Bella fell in love and Bella got pregnant… Unprotected Sex does that! Then we found out that Sam wasn't Sam and now real Sam as lost his memory…" I said as Charlie's face softened and he came to hug his daughter.

Giving Billy a piece of paper with my number, I kissed his cheek and then waited outside for the father and daughter to say goodbye. Sensing Jake in the garage I went to see him…

* * *

"Hey, Jacob" I said as he shot up and smacked his head on the side of my motorbike. "You know you can mess around with the bike if you want. Change the colour and what not..."

He squealed like a girl and came to hug me picking me up off the floor and twirling me round. I felt the brain waves of the rest of the pack heading to the garage but obviously Jake didn't hear them as he lightly kiss my lips.

Pulling back in shock I heard Quil and Embry laughing and Paul growling. "Shit!" I shouted making everyone jump "Shit!"

My shock seemed to make my telepathic ability set off as I my mind filled with others thoughts:-

Paul:- Mine! How dare he?!

Quil:- I'm laughing but I'm secretly disappointed…

Embry:- Didn't expect this…

Jake:- I really didn't mean to do that. But that was my first kiss apart from the ones I get of my aunt…

Leah:- They make a cute couple. I could hook them up then maybe Isobel will stay…

"Leah!" I said my face a mask of horror "We are not! And I'm leaving today!"

"You are!"

"We're not!" I hissed as the boys looked between us as if we were crazy.

"You are!"

"Before you answer, Is, please tell us what this is about!" Sam said as he lent against the wall.

"Leah thinks me and Jake are cute together." I huffed as I pulled my dress down "Which we aren't and before you say anything I think I'm going to go"

Walking past them I went to lean against the hood of the car Bella still not out yet. _He kissed me… I think of Jake as a brother! Which makes it sick! It's like kissing Alex… Eww… _

"Sis!" Alex shouted from the road "Follow me" Looking into the car were Bruno and Nirvana were looking bored, I let them out

Following my jumping brother, he lead me to the destroyed beach. Wood was everywhere and blood. It was packed though, the wolves are behind us as I got lead on the rest of the remaining stage. I saw Bella in the audience with Charlie, Sue and Billy.

A microphone was place in front of me and Alex handed me a guitar. The audience cheered as I stared shocked at my brother.

"Sing a song, Sis" Alex said smiling.

Deciding to sing my first ever song… I sang it just me and the guitar **(A/N: Shake it out By Florence and the Machine (Acoustic Version))**:-

_Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play_

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Finishing Nirvana is sitting on the ground next to me and Bruno standing next to Alex. The audience clapped and screamed as I got up. Not wanting to spend another minute in the place I'm falling in love with by the second, I ran off the stage. Tears streaming down my face as I opened the back door for Nirvana and Bruno and placed the key in the car.

Waiting for Bella, I closed my eyes and silencing out everything. Bella jumped into the Car as I revved the engine and took off. Speeding past the wolves, I didn't look past as I left the place I've grown to love…

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it! The sequel is gonna be called Right Choice but I'm gonna write it all down before putting it up. I have a story called Growing Up a Sam and Emily one but of course it has the sexy Paul Lahote in it as well. I have another account called LuigiYoshi on Fanfiction and I have a True Blood story going on that. Also a Fictionpress account and my name is IndyZiggy, I also have a story going on that as well. _  
_**


End file.
